The Arrangement (versi Indonesia)
by el Cierto
Summary: Chapter 4 updated!Fict GaaIno terjemahan dari judul yang sama di FNE karya yuugiri. Disclaimer applied. Masalah mulai bermunculan! Dengan Gaara yang clueless tapi ... dan Ino yang mau tak mau harus ... Sungguh misi kali ini memang tantangan tersendiri bagi Ino ... dan mungkin bagi Gaara sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**The Arrangement (Indonesian Version)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Arrangement (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by el Cierto**

* * *

**The only thing i own for this fict is my will to translate it, freely. There are no commercial advantages gained from making this translation.**

**And, the reasons to why i love to make the Indonesian version of this fictc are: i want you all to read this nice fict of GaaIno and also to add GaaIno archive in FNI.**

**And, then, this translation is made under the permission of the rightful owner, yuugiri-san. She is very kind to me all these times *hug yuugiri-san* hehehe ...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ketika Uzumaki Naruto menjadi Hokage pada usia 25 tahun, aliansi antara Sunagakure dan Konohagakure menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat dan penduduk dari kedua desa tersembunyi ini sangat senang karenanya. Hal ini menyebabkan perekonomian semakin membaik dengan adanya perdagangan terbuka antara Konoha dan Suna. Tetapi sesungguhnya yang paling mengagumkan adalah persahabatan antara kazekage dan Hokage itu sendiri.

Dan persahabatan itulah yang membawa Yamanaka Ino pada 'bahaya' yang sekarang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Gaara mengejapkan mata padanya dari seberang meja sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahnya. Pandangannya seperti menelaah sesuatu yang berada jauh di tembok di belakang pundak kanan Ino.

Duduk di atas salah satu kursi kayu rendah yang ditata mengelilingi meja bundar di ruang pertemuan menara Kazekage, Ino memainkan dokumen kosong yang seharusnya berisi deskripsi misi yang ia bawa dari Konoha, tak menginginkan apapun selain ingin menghilang ke dalam lantai saat itu juga. Ya, dia akan membunuh Naruto setelah ini. Desanya harus bertahan tanpa Hokage sampai mereka menemukan penggantinya. Uzumaki bodoh itu—sejauh Ino bisa menghormatinya—telah mengirimkan dia ke Suna untuk sebuah misi. Atau, lebih tepatnya sebuah 'permintaan pribadi' sebagaimana dengan penuh cinta Naruto menyebutnya.

Oh, dan bukankah percakapannya dengan Naruto telah berjalan dengan begitu 'mulus'?

"_Permintaan pribadi?' Ino berkata dengan skeptis sambil menaikkan alisnya, memandang tajam Naruto yang sok sibuk membalik-balikkan kertas misi yang menumpuk di atas mejanya yang dengan jelas menumpuk karena kemalasannya._

"_Ya, Ino. Sebuah permintaan tolong secara pribadi dari Gaara," kata Naruto seiring dengan gerakannya menggali tumpukan folder di sebelah kirinya, bergumam tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika sepertinya ia tak bisa menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia menghela napas panjang dan kembali memandang Ino yang dengan tidak sabar memandang padanya. "Dia menginginkan seorang perwakilan wanita yang berbudi halus dan sopan selama kurang lebih sebulan."_

"_Wanita berbudi halus dan sopan?" Jika Naruto berpikir dia bisa memujinya agar Ino bisa menurut, maka dia harus belajar hal yang lebih baik daripada itu._

_Sementara itu Naruto, yang seperti biasanya secara mengejutkan menjadi sensitif terhadap perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, menatap Ino lekat. "Aku tak bercanda, Ino. Itulah yang dia minta."_

_Ino sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh pandangan sang Hokage muda. "Kirim saja Hinata."_

_Naruto tampak enggan._

_Ino mendelik padanya. "Kau tak ingin dia pergi. Kau membiarkan perasaanmu—"_

"_Dia tak terlalu baik dalam misi tunggal. Kau tahu sendiri hal itu 'kan?"_

"_Oh, begitu ya? Sungguh sebuah alasan yang bagus untuk tak mengirimkan pacarmu untuk misi selama sepuluh hari."_

_Naruto angkat tangan. "Bukan itu! Aku hanya tak ingin mengirimkan orang lain yang kurang berpengalaman. Ini Sunagakure. Kau sudah sering kesana berulang kali dengan Shikamaru. Jadi, kaulah yang paling cocok untuk misi ini, Ino."_

_Ino kembali menatap Naruto, mencoba mengenyahkan migrain yang dirasanya menginvasi kepalanya. Setelah beberapa detik dia memutuskan bahwa mungkin sebaiknya ia mendengarkan Hokage yang juga teman seangkatannya itu. "Oke. Jadi apa sebenarnya pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan dalam misi itu?"_

_Wajah Naruto langsung sumringah. "Jadi kau mau?"_

"_Aku tak tahu. Itu tergantung. Apakah ini misi kelas D? Karna aku tak mau misi kelas C atau lebih jika kau mengirimku sendirian selama sebulan."_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Karna misi kelas C keatas yang berjangka waktu lebih dari seminggu sebenarnya adalah misi kelas A atau S yang tersamarkan. Aku telah belajar dari pengalaman." Ino berkata jengkel sambil mendelik pada Naruto._

"_Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf soal itu sampai tujuh kali. Lagipula kukumu yang patah sudah kembali tumbuh 'kan?"_

_Otot pipi Ino mengejang. Naruto benar-benar memiliki nyali untuk membuatnya jengkel setengah mati._

_Mendapati reaksi rekannya itu, mau tak mau Naruto menelan ludah. Ino bisa seseram Sakura kalau marah, ia berpikir ngeri. "Aku sungguh mengirimimu bunga ketika kau dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu!" _

_Ketika dilihatnya Ino tak sedikitpun merasa terhibur oleh perkataannya, Naruto mendesah dan menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan. "Oke. Oke. Aku akan bilang padamu sejujurnya. Aku ... tak bisa menentukan misi ini kelas apa."_

_Wow! Semakin mencurigakan! "Dan bagaimana bisa kau tak bisa menentukannya?" desis Ino._

_Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan menyedihkan. "Karena Gaara tak menerangkan kepadaku kenapa dia membutuhkan perwakilan wanita berbudi halus dan sopan itu."_

_Tanpa babibu lagi Ino pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Selamat tinggal!"_

"_Tunggu!" teriak Naruto dan secepat kilat dia sudah melompat dari kursinya dan memblok pintu dengan tubuhnya. Hokage muda ini tampak putus asa. "Kau tak bisa meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja ketika kita di tengah-tengah penjelasan misi!"_

_Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya yang seperti sudah mau meledak. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya dia berkata, "Sungguh, kau tak perlu menjelaskan padaku tentang misi yang bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu misi apa itu, Naruto Hokage no Baka! Aku juga sudah tak peduli. Aku tak mau menerima misi ini. Sekarang minggir dari hadapanku!"_

"_Lihatlah, Ino! Gaara bahkan bersedia membayar dua kali lipat dengan bayaran seperti yang kita dapat dari misi kelas S. Ini artinya dia benar-benar putus asa. Kau tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja seorang lelaki yang putus asa, iya 'kan?"_

_Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukannya dia pilih-pilih soal misi yang ditugaskan padanya, tetapi dia—sebagaimana para ninja lainnya—sudah sering berada dalam bahaya karena Naruto selalu menganggap bahwa ninja lain itu seperti dirinya, yang merupakan generator chakra berkaki. Sejujurnya, Naruto punya kebiasaan untuk meremehkan misi dan terlalu melebihkan ekspektasinya akan anak buahnya. Karena hal ini, selama kepemimpinan Naruto sebagai Hokage, hampir dalam setiap misi, mereka nyaris terbunuh atau terluka parah. Tentu saja, semua orang tahu Naruto terlalu sopan untuk menolak siapapun yang ingin menggunakan jasa para ninja Konoha. Dan Ino akhirnya tak bisa menolak ketika Naruto memohon dengan sangat padanya dan menjanjikan tambahan bayaran seminggu jika ia bersedia menerima misi itu_.

Ino kembali tersentak dari lamunannya dan kembali ke sekitarnya saat didapatinya Gaara menguap.

Mengejapkan mata, Ino memutuskan bahwa dia akan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kazekage sedikitpun tak tampak putus asa seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sekali lagi Gaara menguap, matanya yang berlingkar hitam menutup sedikit sebelum dengan linglungnya menggaruk pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Akhirnya, mata mereka saling bertemu.

Ino duduk tegak di kursinya, lalu menunggu beberapa menit, mengira Gaara akan mengatakan sesuatu. Mata Kazekage itu selalu membuatnya tak nyaman. Selama tahun-tahun belakangan ini, sejak Shikamaru mulai menyukai Temari, dia telah sering mengajak Ino ke Suna. Dan sepanjang yang ia tahu, Gaara adalah pria yang pendiam. Ini tak berarti bahwa dia bersikap kasar padanya. Kenyataannya, dia telah sekali waktu bersama sang Kazekage ketika dia menanyakan padanya kemungkinan bagi Suna untuk menanan tanaman obat di tanah mereka yang bergurun. Dia jarang sekali bicara, dan ketika dia bicara, itu adalah untuk bertanya. Gaara mencatat jawaban yang didengarnya dengan rajin dan meskipun dia jarang ikut serta dalam percakapan, Ino percaya Gaara memerhatikan. Selalu ada ketertarikan yang dilihatnya di matanya yang hijau jernih, meskipun Ino selalu merasa mata Gaara seperti mata orang yang kurang tidur.

Gaara sepertinya kehilangan minat dalam memandang Ino karena kemudian dia mulai memandangi kuku jarinya sendiri. Ino memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melihat sang Kazekage lebih detail. Gaara telah jauh lebih tinggi sekarang, mungkin setinggi Naruto. Dan itu berarti banyak mengingat Naruto juga sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Rambut Gaara yang berwarna semerah darah masih tampak sama, tak beraturan dan mencuat kesana kemari. Seolah Gaara menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri sebelum bertemu dengannya. Dulu Ino merasa takut pada Gaara. Saat itu Gaara tampak ... tak terkendali.

_Tak terbaca_.

Ino mengernyit. Adalah kekkei genkai klan Yamanaka untuk membaca alam bawah sadar manusia. Seringkali dia bahkan tak perlu menggunakan keahliannya sebagai _mind reader_ untuk melihat apa yang dipikirkan seseorang dan dari pengalamannya dia bisa mengenal seseorang dalam sekali pandang. Tetapi Gaara, seperti sebuah kertas kosong. Sepasang manik hijau yang berkilau itu terlihat datar, sama sekali tak ada sesuatu di baliknya. Bahkan gerak tubuhnya tak terbaca. Yang bisa Ino lihat hanya bahwa Gaara tampak kaku dan tak nyaman.

_Dan lelah. Gaara tampak sangat lelah_.

Ino menelan ludah. Berpikir bahwa Kazekage tampak kelelahan, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia kembali lagi menghadap sang pemimpin desa pasir itu esok hari, sehingga Gaara akan bisa lebih baik dalam menjelaskan misi yang akan dikerjakannya. Ino pun bersiap untuk membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun urung ketika dengan tiba-tiba didengarnya pintu terbuka diiringi suara ribut.

Temari, tampak seperti orang yang baru saja bertengkar, berjalan ke dalam ruangan dengan sebuntal ... sebuntal pakaian-pakaian ungu yang banyak sekali dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya. Tetapi melihat wanita yang juga merupakan kakak sulung Kazekage itu, Ino merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya kini ada orang yang lebih normal dan familiar di dekatnya.

Temari menutup pintu dengan lututnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap Ino dan Gaara, tampak bingung. "Ah, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Dengan cepat Temari menuju meja dan meletakkan semua yang ada dalam pelukannya ke atas meja yang terletak di antara Ino dan Gaara. "Jadi, akhirnya aku bisa juga mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan untuk sebulan ini." Ketika Temari melihat raut wajah bingung Ino, dia menambahkan. "Masih ada banyak kok di luar, jangan khawatir."

Ino menatap Temari dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Maksudmu?"

Temari tertawa sambil berusaha dengan susah payah mengembalikan juntaian rambut pirangnya kembali ke kuncir empatnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku dengar dari Shikamaru kau itu suka sekali warna ungu jadi secara pribadi aku memastikan kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Tentu saja aku juga akan menambahkan beberapa lingeri berenda warna hitam dan juga—"

"APA?!" Ino tersentak, sepenuhnya yakin kalau Temari sedang mabuk atau bercanda dengannya.

"Lingeri," Temari berkata santai, matanya tak mengejap sedikitpun membalas tatapan membelalak Ino yang terkejut luar biasa.

Ino bahkan tak sadar dia sudah berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan kenapa pula kau harus membelikanku pakaian dalam warna hitam?" Dia telah membawa sendiri pakaian ganti dari Konoha yang cukup untuk beberapa hari ... Dan tak satupun dari pakaian ganti yang ia bawa ada pakaian dalam warna hitam ... Naruto tak mengatakan apapun tentang pakaian dalam berenda!

Temari memandang Ino sejenak sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Gaara. "Kau tak memberitahunya," Temari seperti tak percaya. "Gaara, aku pikir kita sudah sepakat tentang ini, bahwa kau akan memberitahunya tentang—"

"Aku tahu," Gaara tiba-tiba berkata dan Ino sontak terpana. Dulu, dia telah mendengar Gaara bicara beberapa kali, tapi mengapa sekarang terdengar begitu berbeda ketika hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan itu? Suara Gaara terdengar berat dan dalam, seperti suara petir dari kejauhan. Suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi, sungguh. Apalagi ketika dia bicara sambil berdiri. Gaara tampak sangat tinggi, dua kepala lebih tinggi daripada Ino. Dia tak membawa guci pasir yang biasanya selalu ia gendong, dan Ino tak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak oleh fakta itu.

Temari, yang tentu saja sudah sangat terbiasa dengan adiknya itu, hanya memutar mata dan berkata, "Begitu? Kau harus ingat kalau ini adalah idemu sendiri, Gaara!"

Dagu Gaara semakin menegang, garis kecil vertikal terbentuk di antara tempat di mana seharusnya alisnya berada dan Ino melihatnya menyentuh sisi dahinya yang bertato merah dengan kanji 'Ai'. "Aku sudah akan memberitahunya ... sebelum kau masuk dengan begitu saja tadi."

Ino rasanya ingin mendecih sekeras mungkin. Itu sungguh sebuah kebohongan. Gaara bahkan tak tampak akan mengucapkan sekedar kata 'boo' padanya sebelumnya. Dan dari aksi Temari yang memutar mata lagi, Ino pun tahu bahwa Temari berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu masalahnya, aku minta maaf sudah mengganggumu." Temari menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Kalau begitu sekarang beritahu dia!"

Gaara tampak bingung, seperti terjebak dalam pilihan antara menyerang Temari atau melarikan diri. Ino terkejut ketika sang Kazekage berusaha tampak seperti tembok bata selagi dia berpikir demikian. Dia melirik Ino sekilas dari balik kelopak matanya yang hitam dan sekilas Ino seperti melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di mata itu.

Ino menegakkan bahu, berpikir bahwa akan lebih cepat jika dia, juga berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan. "Aku siap mendengarkan, Kazekage-sama. Apapun yang akan Anda katakan, ini adalah perintah dari Hokage dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk membantu." Lagipula, mereka kan membayar sangat banyak untuk misi ini, apapun itu.

Gaara, untuk sekian detik, tampak lebih tenang sedikit. Ketegangan di sekitar matanya dan pundaknya perlahan menghilang dan kini dia kembali melihat Ino secara langsung. Gaara bersiap membuka mulut—

Dan lagi-lagi pintu menjeblak terbuka. Kali ini Kankurou yang masuk secara bar-bar dengan tiga kotak bertumpuk di depan wajahnya. "Gaara dan Ino 'kan cuma akan tinggal bersama sebulan. Kenapa kita harus membeli barang-barang ini coba? Seolah mereka berdua akan tinggal bersama selamanya saja! Iya 'kan?" Dia menggeser kotaknya agak ke samping ketika dirasakannya keheningan yang tak nyaman mengudara seiring dengan kehadirannya. Dan benar saja kini matanya mendapati tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Kankurou tersenyum canggung. "Oh, sial!"

Ino mengejapkan mata pada Kankurou, tak percaya, kemudian menoleh pada Temari dan akhirnya pada Gaara. "Err ... maaf tapi apa maksud ini semua?"

Kankurou menjatuhkan ketiga kotak yang dibawanya ke lantai di dekatnya dan mendesah. "Jadi, kurasa kau masih belum ...?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat, sangat tidak mengenakkan tadi," kata Ino tajam pada sang ninja pengendali boneka.

Temari menggelengkan kepala. "Well, seseorang memang harus menceritakan pada Ino cepat atau lambat."

Ino menggertakkan gigi pada Temari, merasa dikhianati. "Apa sih maksudnya dengan aku dan Gaara tinggal bersama?" Ino menuntut penjelasan.

Gaara berdehem keras.

Ino berbalik menghadap sang Kazekage, kemarahannya sontak tergantikan dengan kesadaran bahwa Gaara telah mendekatinya, dan sekarang berdiri menjulang di atasnya seiring dengan pandangannya yang turun padanya, sekali lagi, dengan sebuah tatapan kosong. Setidaknya dari posisinya ini, Ino bisa melihat kontur rahang Gaara yang kokoh, hidungnya yang mancung, dahinya yang terlihat jelas oleh karena tatonya. Dia sontak mundur selangkah menjauh, seperti insting, seperti seekor anak anjing yang tertendang. Tetapi dia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Kazekage muda. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara tidak bergerak ... atau mengejapkan mata ... saat pandangannya mengebor ke dalam mata Ino. Sekali lagi hal itu membuat Ino takut bahwa dia tak bisa membaca apa yang Gaara pikirkan. Pria itu hanya ... di sana. Memandanginya. Tampak begitu lelah.

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum berusaha untuk menghadap Gaara dengan benar. "Apakah Anda memanggil saya kemari untuk tinggal bersama Anda, Kazekage-sama? Apakah ini bagian dari misi yang akan saya jalankan?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak ragu, yang membuat Ino makin jengkel, meskipun dia menghargai kejujurannya. Tapi kemudian inilah pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Mengapa?"

Temari mendesah lega. "Sekarang bahwa kami memang merencanakan itu ... apakah kau akan melakukannya?" tanyanya pada Ino.

"Mengapa?"Ino bertanya lagi, merasa diabaikan.

Seperti halnya Temari, Kankurou pun menunjukkan kelegaannya alih-alih menjawab Ino langsung. "Well, kurasa yah begitulah adanya. Tak perlu terburu-buru soal ini ya? Kita minum teh saja dulu, oke?"

"Apakah kalian tak akan memberitahuku kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini?" Ino menuntut jawaban saat dirasakannya dua bersaudara itu dengan sengaja mengabaikannya. Rasanya sudah cukup buruk baginya bahwa Naruto mengirimnya ke Suna tanpa memberitahu apapun, tetapi sekarang kliennya pun menyembunyikan rahasia darinya. "Lagipula jika kalian memberitahuku, aku toh tak akan mengatakan tidak. Bagaimanapun, kalian 'kan membayarku. Tapi, apakah tak lebih baik jika kalian memberitahuku alasan sebenarnya di balik semua ini?"

Secara berbarengan, Temari dan Kankurou memandangi Ino, kemudian Gaara. Mereka tampak berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik bagi mereka sendiri untuk memercayakan pada Gaara untuk memberitahu Ino mengenai kebenaran di balik misi yang ditugaskan pada kunoichi Konoha itu.

"Nanti," kata Gaara. "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

_Kalimat pertamanya yang koheren, akhirnya. _Ino menahan rasa jengkel di hatinya dan tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Disibakkanya poni samping yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dan menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya; dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia ternyata telah berkeringat dan sejak kapan ... "Uh ... jadi ... haruskah aku pergi untuk mengambil barang bawaanku?" tanyanya dengan tidak pasti, matanya tiba-tiba menatap ransel besar yang dibawanya dari Konoha, yang mana di dalamnya ada pakaiannya dan barang-barang wanita lainnya. Dan sama sekali tak ada yang namanya pakaian dalam berenda di sana. Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Gaara mengangguk kaku dan kemudian bergerak menuju pintu.

Ino hanya bisa ternganga melihatnya, benar-benar merasa heran. "T-tunggu! Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?"

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Gaara menoleh pada Ino sehingga gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajahnya. "Pulanglah denganku malam ini," katanya.

Dan entah mengapa perkataan Gaara itu terdengar begitu ganjil di telinga Ino. Dia hanya bisa mendesah. "Baiklah. Biarkan kuambil dulu tasku." Dan kemudian Ino pun menyibukkan diri dengan ransel besarnya.

"Jadi, sepertinya aku hanya perlu mengirimkan kotak-kotak ini ke tempatmu nanti, Gaara," kata Kankurou.

Ino langsung menoleh pada Kankurou dan berkata dengan nada tajam. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya."

"Apa kau yakin? Karena celana dalam-celana dalam ini—"

"Tidak, terima kasih," ucap Ino dengan gigi bergemeletuk sebelum mencangklong kembali ransel yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di lantai dekat sofa, kemudian beranjak menuju Gaara yang telah menunggunya.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Gaara memalingkan muka dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu.

Ino menghadap kembali ke Temari dan menatap wanita Suna itu penuh tanda tanya. Kunoichi yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah berkata, "Jangan tanya padaku, tanya dia."

"Kau jadi ikut aku 'kan?" suara monoton Gaara terdengar dari luar.

"Ah ...," Ino sedikit ragu dan Temari mengerling ke arah Gaara yang telah berada di luar ruangan. "Ya, aku ikut." Dengan terburu Ino menyusul Gaara.

* * *

:::::::

* * *

Sejujurnya, sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Ino bahwa Gaara memiliki rumah. Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa pria ini tinggal di menara Kazekage. _Selamanya_. Sekarang setelah dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya wajar saja bagi Gaara memiliki rumah sendiri. Fakta ini sedikitnya membuat Ino sedikit lega juga. Setidaknya misi yang diberikan Naruto kali ini tak membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang membahayakan, seperti misalnya, keamanan nasional. Atau teroris. Atau invasi. Atau hal lainnya ... yang ... intinya hal-hal yang berbahaya begitulah ...

Seiring dengan langkah Gaara yang menuntunnya sepanjang jalan yang berliku dan berkelok di lorong-lorong menara Kazekage, Ino mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Setiap kali Shikamaru dan dia datang berkunjung ke Suna, rute mereka selalu terbatas pada tempat-tempat tertentu saja—atau singkatnya adalah tempat dimana Temari berada. Ruangan dalam menara Kazekage itu, belum diketahuinya dan dia yakin jika Gaara tidak bersamanya saat ini, dia pasti sudah tersesat selama berhari-hari dalam labirin yang terbentuk oleh lorong demi lorong yang seolah tak ada habisnya itu.

Gaara tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan membawa ini."

Ino tercengang dalam ketidakpercayaan. Dia menarik ranselnya yang dicengkram Gaara dengan tiba-tiba itu. "Tak apa. Ini tidak seberapa berat kok, Kazekage-sama."

Pria berambut merah itu menatapnya datar. "Gaara."

"Maaf?"

"Panggil aku Gaara."

Dan reaksi pertama Ino tentu saja, "Kenapa?"

"Itu namaku."

"Ya tentu saja itu namamu," gumam Ino, sedikit merasa canggung akan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu benar-benar namaku," ucap Gaara dengan intonasi yang sedikit ditekan.

Ino mengejapkan mata. "Saya tahu, Kazekage-sama. Saya percaya saat Anda mengatakannya. Tetapi, saya tidak mungkin memanggil Anda dengan nama Anda begitu saja. Itu tidak sopan."

"Panggil aku Gaara," kata Gaara bersikukuh, dan dengan kekuatan yang Ino lupa dimiliki oleh sang Kazekage, ranselnya kini sudah berpindah tempat menjadi dalam cangklongan pundak Gaara. Dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ino hanya bisa ternganga sesaat mendapati hal ini. "Tunggu!" Dia berlari mengejar sang Kazekage. Langkah-langkah panjang Gaara ternyata sangat cepat, di luar perkiraannya.

Selama ini Ino selalu membayangkan Gaara berjalan di atas pasirnya, mengambang ke sana kemari kemanapun dia suka. Jadi melihatnya secara langsung berjalan seperti itu membuatnya gelisah. Meskipun, tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Ino bahwa Gaara yang bergerak seperti itu tampak sangat menarik. Kazekage itu tampak luwes meski tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan meskipun dia memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus, tetapi ada semacam ... gaya dalam caranya berjalan, seperti sedikit bergoyang seiring musik yang hanya bisa didengar oleh sang Kazekage sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan yang menyusuri lorong-lorong dalam menara Kazekage itu, Gaara menganggukkan kepala pada setiap orang yang ia jumpai, dengan sopan menyapa dan sesekali berhenti untuk bertukar sapa dengan kata-kata yang terpilih apik kepada orang-orang yang sepertinya memiliki jabatan penting. Di antara orang-orang itu ada yang melihat Ino dengan ketertarikan murni dan ada juga yang tampak sangat penasaran. Beberapa dari mereka tampak tersenyum, sementara beberapa lainnya bahkan berani menjabat tangannya. Ino sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu.

Ino sedang tak memerhatikan sekitarnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sehingga tanpa dapat dielakkan hidungnya pun menubruk pundak Gaara. "Maaf," gumam Ino sambil meraba hidungnya. Dia mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa kini mereka sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu yang terbuka lebar menuju lapangan terbuka. Tak ada pasir di sana. Lapangan berbata itu seperti dibangun untuk acara umum seperti festival atau semacamnya.

Ino merasa tempat itu adalah jantung desa, yang terletak tepat di belakang menara Kazekage. Dia bisa melihat bangunan rumah-rumah dari lempung, yang semuanya berbentuk seperti kubah dan tampak seperti rumah-rumah semut yang mengelilingi lapangan luas itu.

"Rumahku tak jauh dari ini," ucap Gaara sambil memandang pintu keluar.

Ino bisa merasakan bahwa Gaara seperti ragu. "Apa ada masalah?"

Gaara menunduk menatapnya, dan sepasang manik hijaunya dengan cepat beralih dari wajahnya menuju pundaknya yang polos. Refleks, Ino menaikkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap kedua pundaknya. Mungkin dia seharusnya mengenakan baju yang berbeda? Tetapi mengingat Naruto sama sekali tak menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dalam misi ini, dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan baju misinya yang biasa: setelan ungu berupa atasan tanpa lengan dan rok. Apa Gaara berpikir bahwa ia tak berpakaian dengan sopan? Well, itu tentunya bukan salahnya. Jika saja mereka memberitahunya sejak awal, maka—

Pikiran Ino buyar begitu saja saat dengan tiba-tiba Gaara menurunkan ranselnya, melepas jubah Kazekage-nya dan dengan lembut memakaikannya ke tubuhnya. Kain jubah Kazekage itu ternyata ringan dan halus, dan Ino bisa mencium wangi seperti kayu manis bercampur dengan wangi lain yang Ino pikir adalah wangi tubuh Gaara.

"Matahari siang bisa membakar kulitmu," terangnya tiba-tiba sambil kembali mengangkat ransel Ino yang sempat diturunkannya dan mencangklongnya kembali pada salah satu pundaknya.

Ino menatap dirinya sendiri. Jubah Gaara terlalu besar untuknya, membuatnya perlu menarik ujungnya sedikit lebih tinggi di atas mata kakinya. Apa Gaara lupa kalau dia harus melalui padang pasir untuk sampai ke tempatnya ini? Dia memiliki jubah sendiri yang kini terbenam di dalam ranselnya, tapi untuk menghindari percakapan lebih panjang yang ia tahu juga tak akan disukai Gaara, Ino akhirnya hanya bisa berkata dengan lemah. "Terima kasih."

Sang Yamanaka muda itu kemudian mengiringi langkah Gaara menyusuri lapangan dan berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah-langkah Gaara yang panjang. "Di sini sepi sekali. Kukira ini semacam tempat untuk berkumpul."

"Memang demikian," sahut Gaara singkat. Dia tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan Ino mengigit bibirnya, frustasi. Dia datang kesini atas perintah Hokage, dan dia tahu posisinya saat berhadapan dengan orang yang satu ini, tetapi apakah sebuah percakapan kecil saja merupakan hal yang sulit diwujudkan? Yang benar saja, inilah Gaara sang Kazekage, membawanya ke rumahnya, dan dia bahkan tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun kalau Ino tidak bertanya.

Ino menegakkan pundaknya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk lebih sabar dan mencoba pendekatan yang berbeda. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mengirimkan salam. Dia juga ingin aku menyampaikan pesan yang ditulisnya dalam gulungan kepadamu. Pesan itu ada dalam ranselku."

Gaara mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Aku akan membacanya nanti."

"Dan Lee juga mengatakan kalau dia ingin sekali kembali berlatih denganmu bulan depan. Saat ini dia sedang dalam misi. Dia pergi sehari sebelum aku berangkat dan dia ingin aku menyampaikan pesan ini padamu."

Gaara berhenti dan menunduk kembali menatap Ino. "Kau berteman dengan Rock Lee?"

"Ya. Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak," sahut Gaara dan dia kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Ino berhenti berjalan ketika Gaara berhenti di depan sebuah bungalow kecil yang terbuat dari batu dan lempung. Seperti rumah-rumah lainnya di desa Pasir, rumah di hadapannya itu juga memiliki atap melengkung bulat seperti kubah. Jendela yang lebar di bagian depannya tampak bersih dan gersang, sebagaimana halaman depannya juga, yang tak ada tanaman apapun selain rerumputan yang tumbuh liar di sana-sini dari balik batu. Baginya yang selama hidup selalu dikelilingi oleh bunga dan kehijauan, pemandangan di depannya ini membuat hati Ino terluka. Sungguh menyedihkan memiliki rumah kecil yang cantik yang sebenarnya bisa tampak lebih cantik dengan beberapa tanaman, dibiarkan terbengkalai seperti ini.

"Kau mau masuk 'kan?" suara Gaara memecahkan lamunan Ino.

Ino terbeliak, nyaris melompat saking kagetnya. Dia terlalu terfokus pada kebun yang luas di depannya hingga dia tak memerhatikan bahwa Gaara telah memasuki rumah dan sekarang membukakan pintu menunggu dia masuk. Ino menarik sedikit ujung jubah yang sedikit menjuntai ke tanah dan berjalan tergesa menuju Gaara yang menunggunya. Dengan segera dia pun kembali terlindung dari sengatan matahari.

Dan memasuki sebuah rumah paling gersang yang pernah ia dapati seumur hidupnya.

Ruangan yang dilihatnya kini cukup luas, dengan tembok berwarna krim gelap. Jendela yang menghadap kebun yang tadi ia lihat dari luar terletak di sebelah timur. Ruang di dekat tembok itu, yang Ino rasa adalah ruang tamu, dimana ada sebuah karpet coklat jelek dan di atasnya sebuah meja kayu besar yang Ino pikir terbuat dari sejenis pohon cemara. Dan di seberang meja itu, agak di sebelah utara ada sebuah sofa yang sama jeleknya. Kemudian ada dapur yang terlihat sedikit dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit di sebelahnya, dan ada lagi sebuah pintu tertutup yang terletak di sebelah barat dari ruangan itu.

Dan, well, itu saja.

"Kaze—uhm ... Gaara?" tanya Ino ragu.

Gaara yang sedang menurunkan ransel Ino dan meletakkannya di atas sofa menoleh padanya. "Hn?"

"Kau belum lama tinggal di sini, ya?"

"Sepuluh tahun, kurasa."

Dan mata Ino hanya bisa terbeliak, lagi. Dicobanya mencari jejak dari sepuluh tahun yang disebutkan Gaara dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada foto-foto atau apapun yang menghiasi tembok-tembok dalam ruangan itu. Juga tak ada buku-buku atau gulungan-gulungan perkamen di rak yang dipasang di dekat jendela. Satu-satunya hal yang sepertinya barang pribadi Gaara adalah sebuah pot dengan tanaman layu yang sedikit tersembunyi di antara sofa dan tembok.

Ino meringis, benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. "Wow ... well ..." Dia mengangguk lemah ke arah pria yang memandanginya selagi ia melihat-lihat isi rumah itu. "Setidaknya dengan begini aku akan lebih mudah bersih-bersih. Tak ada perabotan yang perlu diangkat untuk dibersihkan bagian bawahnya atau yah ..." hanya itulah hal terbaik yang bisa Ino ucapkan pada akhirnya.

Gaara sepertinya sama sekali tak mengacuhkan ucapan Ino itu. "Pakai saja apapun sesukamu." Dia menunjuk dengan ragu ke suatu tempat di sebelah kanannya. "Kamar mandi ada di sana. Dapur di sana."

"Tentu. Terima kasih." Ino menyahut kaku sambil melihat kakinya sendiri. Kemudian apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Dia melirik ke arah dapur. "Uhm, apa tidak sebaiknya kita minum teh?"

Gaara langsung mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

Ino hampir memucat atas reaksi Gaara itu. Apa dia tidak salah dengar tadi? Ini adalah rumah Gaara, dan dia adalah tamu, atau sebenarnya bagaimana sih posisinya di sini? Dan sekarang, lihat saja, pria berambut merah itu seolah menyiratkan maksud bahwa dia harus menyiapkan teh. Menarik napas panjang, Ino memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar terbaik. Sepertinya dia harus penuh inisiatif di sini. Dilepaskannya jubah Gaara lalu ditaruhnya di sofa seiring jalannya menuju dapur. "Baiklah. Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan menyiapkan teh dan makan siang untuk kita."

Dapurnya ternyata jauh lebih luas dari ruang tamu. Sebuah kulkas besar yang tampak mencurigakan terletak di sudut dapur. Ino tak menyangka Gaara akan memiliki kulkas mengingat dia hanya hidup seorang diri dan bahkan tak memiliki televisi di ruang tamunya. Selain dari satu set meja dan kursi makan di tengah ruangan itu, hal lain yang menarik perhatian Ino adalah bak cuci piring berukuran kecil dengan desain yang antik terbuat dari marmer putih dan lemari gantung di atasnya, jendela yang memperlihatkan halaman belakang, yang sama gersangnya dengan halaman depan.

Menarik napas, Ino memutuskan bahwa tidak seharusnya dia terus merasa keberatan akan kegersangan yang didapatinya di sini. Hanya karena dia lahir di Konoha yang hijau dan menyegarkan, tak lantas ia harus menuntut semua tempat seperti Konoha 'kan? Karnanya, Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lemari yang ia yakini menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan kering yang mungkin bisa dimasaknya dengan cepat.

Dan inilah masalah yang sebenarnya. Masalah yang sangat, _sangat sepele sekali_. Masalah satu ini baru Ino sadari tepat saat ia membuka pintu lemari gantung itu.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?" sahut Gaara seiring langkahnya memasuki dapur dan mulai melihat sekeliling dengan penasaran. Seolah itu adalah pertama kali baginya memasuki dapur ini. Dia tampak sangat aneh berdiri di atas lantai dapur yang putih bersih, dengan kepalanya yang berambut merah gelap yang nyaris menyentuh gawang pintu.

"Kau tak mempunyai apapun di dalam lemarimu," ucap Ino datar sambil menunjuk lemari yang kosong melompong. "Di mana kau meletakkan tehmu?"

Gaara menatapnya datar. "Aku belum membelinya."

Ino kembali menutup lemari itu dengan lemas. "Maksudmu kau kehabisan teh?"

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah membeli teh."

"Tidak pernah?"

"Sama sekali belum pernah."

Ino menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan tidak nyaman. Ia bingung kini apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lewatkan saja cara minum tehnya dan membuat makanan untuk makan siang?" Dia pun menuju kulkas besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan tadi. Dengan hati-hati Ino membuka kulkas itu dan wuzz ... udara dingin segera menyambutnya. Saat ia melongok ke dalam kulkas, tak ada apapun di sana selain beberapa handuk basah dan sebuah piring.

"Di sini pun tak ada apa-apa," ucap Ino, kecewa.

Gaara tampak tidak nyaman. "Tutup pintunya. Hemat listrik."

Ino menutupnya. "Akan lebih hemat listrik jika kau mematikannya saja daripada membiarkannya kosong tanpa apapun seperti itu."

Kazekage berambut merah itu tampaknya tidak setuju dengan pendapat Ino, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Bagaimana kau makan selama ini?" tanya Ino kemudian, sungguh penasaran ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Kazekage muda itu mengatakan bahwa dia telah tinggal di rumah itu selama sepuluh tahun, tetapi nyatanya tak ada perabotan atau makanan sama sekali. Mana mungkin seseorang bisa hidup secara normal dalam rumah yang kosong melompong seperti itu.

"Temari," jawab Gaara simpel.

"Tapi 'kan kadang Temari pergi ke Konoha. Trus apa yang kau lakukan?"

Alih-alih menyahut secara verbal, pria bersurai merah darah itu menunjuk sisi jauh dapur dimana Ino melihat ada kardus yang berukuran agak besar.

Tanpa melihat lebih jelas pun Ino sudah tahu apa itu. "Suplemen?"

"Suplemen makanan," Gaara membenarkan.

Ino lagi-lagi terkejut. "Gaara, jika kau tak makan dengan benar, suatu hari kau akan mati kelaparan."

Gaara seketika tampak waspada. "Kapan?" tanyanya.

Tak menduga akan mendapati reaksi yang seperti itu dari sang pemimpin desa Pasir, Ino sedikit terpana sebelum kemudian berkata, "Kapan ya? Hmm ... suatu hari nanti pokoknya. Jika kau tidak makan dengan benar." Kunoichi bersurai pirang itu menepukkan tangan lalu, "Ayo kita belanja dulu kalau begitu."

Kali ini dengan jelas, Gaara mundur satu langkah menjauh dari sang kunoichi Konoha. "Apakah aku harus ikut?"

"Ya, kau harus menemaniku. Aku tak tahu dimana tempat yang menjual bahan makanan dan aku tak ingin tersesat."

Sepertinya misi ini tak akan semudah yang Ino bayangkan. Mungkin serangan teroris bahkan lebih baik baginya daripada menjalankan misi seperti ini. "Tenang saja, Gaara. Belanja bahan makanan tak akan lama kok. Lagipula dengan kau ikut, kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang ingin kau makan untuk hari ini. Oke?"

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Gaara untuk mempertimbangkan ajakan Ino itu sebelum akhirnya dia setuju untuk menemani Ino ke pasar membeli bahan makanan.

* * *

...

* * *

Rasanya mengherankan mendapati Gaara tampak begitu salah tempat dimanapun dia berada selain di menara Kazekage. Orang-orang di pasar pun tampak tidak nyaman melihatnya sebagaimana dia yang tak merasa nyaman akan pandangan orang-orang itu.

"Kau belum pernah kemari 'kan sebelumnya?" tanya Ino sambil mengambil sebuah keranjang belanjaan yan tampak kuat dari sebuah stan dan membayarnya. "Semua orang juga kelihatan seolah mereka melihat hantu."

Gaara menoleh ke kiri, lalu ke kanan ke arah kerumunan orang yang segera terbagi menjadi dua ketika dia dan Ino mulai berjalan. "Mereka melihat ke arahku," ucapnya datar.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi kau toh tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Kau ini tak pernah keluar dari menara Kazekage sih, apalagi ke pusat keramaian kota seperti ini. Tapi jangan khawatir. Oh, lihat. Ada tomat!" Ino berhenti di depan sebuah stan dan menimang sebuah tomat dengan tangannya yang tak memegang keranjang belanja. Tepat ketika dia menoleh, dilihatnya Gaara tampak mengernyit ke arah tomat yang ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang.

_Apa dia tidak suka tomat?_ Ino heran. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, jadi secara acak kemudian Ino mengambil beberapa jenis buah dan sayur dan mendapat bermacam-macam reaksi dari sang Kazekage.

Bawang merah: mengedikkan bahu. Kentang: menganggukkan kepala. Wortel: tersenyum tipis. Terong: mengernyit.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa tertarik mendapati berbagai reaksi dari Gaara yang biasanya selalu tanpa ekspresi itu. Apalagi ketika kemudian ia mengajak Gaara menuju stan rempah-rempah segar untuk memasak.

"Lihat ini," ucap Ino sambil menunjuk seikat Dill segar. "Kita bisa membeli ini hari ini dan kita bisa membuat asinan sayuran dengan Dill ini malam ini."

Gaara melihat tanaman berbiji harum yang biasa digunakan untuk memasak itu dengan sedikit heran. "Apa itu?"

"Ini namanya Dill. Apakah kau belum pernah melihatnya?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Ini rempah segar ... kami tak menggunakan rempah segar dalam masakan kami."

Ino mengangguk penuh pengertian, kemudian dipatahkannya tangkai Dill itu lalu menyorongkannya ke bawah hidung Gaara. "Dill kehilangan aromanya dengan cepat jika dikeringkan. Rempah ini biasanya digunakan untuk membuat sop dan asinan. Untuk menguatkan aroma. Coba hirup aromanya."

Gaara menurut dan menghirup aroma Dill yang disorongkan Ino. Dia tampaknya menyukai aroma Dill karena kemudian Kazekage muda itu meraih Dill itu dari tangan Ino dan terus menciuminya seperti seorang anak kecil.

Mengabaikan Gaara yang tampak asyik dengan 'mainan'-nya, Ino kemudian mengambil masing-masing satu kaleng pangkal mawar dan bunga sepatu kering. "Kau tak keberatan teh bunga 'kan? Aku suka sekali teh bunga soalnya."

Gaara segera menghentikan keasyikannya menciumi aroma Dill dan dengan hati-hati mengambil kaleng berisi bunga sepatu kering dari tangan Ino. "Aku tak keberatan." Kazekage itu membuka tutup kaleng dan menghirup isinya. Pundaknya yang tegang tampak sedikit mengendur dan dia semakin memasukkan ujung hidungnya ke dalam kaleng untuk semakin menghirup aromanya.

"Kau menyukainya," Ino tersenyum geli mendapati reaksi Gaara itu kemudian dia mengambil kaleng lainnya berisi herbal beraroma dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

"Baunya enak," ucap Gaara sambil kembali menutup kaleng herbal yang baru saja dihirupnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan Ino. Pemimpin desa bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian meraih keranjang yang dijinjing Ino. "Aku akan membawanya."

Ino memutar mata tapi tak berkata apapun untuk mendebatnya karena ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Wanita muda bersurai pirang yang cantik ini kemudian membiarkan Gaara melihat ke sekeliling pasar karena sepertinya dia mulai mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang sesekali mengerling padanya. Sang Kazekage kini tampak seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang bersemangat, hinggap dari satu stan ke stan lainnya, menunjuk aneka buah dan melirik ke arah Ino seolah ingin bertanya, "Apa ini rasanya enak?"

Dengan sabar, Ino membiarkan semua itu hingga belanjaan mereka penuh dan mereka pun kembali ke rumah kecilnya yang kosong. Kegiatan belanja itu ternyata lebih menyenangkan dari yang dipikirkannya, karena dengan begitu dia bisa melihat sosok lain Gaara yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Dan memasak pun jadi cerita yang lain lagi. Dia meminta Gaara membantunya untuk memotong sayur dan Ino sekali lagi harus mendapati reaksi Gaara yang menarik.

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya," ucapnya.

"Sekalipun?"

"Belum pernah sekalipun."

Geez. Pria ini adalah Kazekage termuda sepanjang sejarah. Dia dapat menghancurkan setiap musuhnya tanpa menggerakkan seujung jari pun dan sekarang Gaara memberitahunya bahwa belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia memotong sayur. Akhirnya Ino mengangsurkan kubis pada sang Kazekage. "Ini. Kau tak perlu memotongnya dengan pisau. Kupas saja helai demi helai lalu cuci dan masukkan ke dalam wadah ini."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Gaara menuruti perintah Ino dengan patuh. Tetapi saat Ino menyuruhnya mengiris tomat, Gaara menolak.

"Aku pilih mengiris bawang merah saja," ucapnya.

Ino menggigit bibirnya dengan tidak yakin. "Tapi bawang merah bisa membuat matamu pedih."

Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada tomat." Dan dia pun segera memulai mengiris bawang merah sambil sesekali bersin dengan keras dan mengusap matanya yang pedih dengan lengan bajunya. Meskipun begitu Gaara sama sekali tidak protes.

Begitu Gaara selesai dan menunjukkan hasil irisan bawang merahnya, mata Ino nyaris keluar saking takjubnya. Irisan bawang merah Gaara begitu rapi dan tipis-tipis seolah pria itu menggunakan mesin pengiris. Ino pun menepuk bahu Gaara pelan sambil berkata, "Kau memang berbakat, Gaara."

Gaara menatap ke arah bahunya sendiri, tempat yang baru saja Ino tepuk dan berkata, "Mataku sakit."

"Tak apa. Sekarang kau bisa ke ruang tamu dan—" Dan apa? Menonton TV? "Dan beristirahat. Terima kasih," Ino berkata sambil meringis seperti kuda sakit gigi.

Gaara mengangguk dan melakukan sebagaimana yang diperintahkan Ino.

Sang kunoichi bersurai pirang itu menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja dilewati Gaara dan kemudian bersiul kecil. Siapa yang akan mengira kalau shinobi terkuat di Suna akan tampak begitu aneh di rumahnya sendiri. Ino sama sekali tak mengerti, tapi entah bagaimana, ia mendapati fakta itu membuatnya merasa sayang.

Selanjutnya Ino menggeledah kabinet di bawah bak cucian piring dan menemukan satu set baru—yang tak terpakai—panci dan penggorengan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino sudah merebus air untuk sup dan satu panci lainnya untuk menanak nasi. Karena tadi yang tersisa di pasar tinggal telur dan sedikit ikan air tawar (mungkin besok, dia akan bangun pagi-pagi dan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli daging), Ino pun memutuskan untuk menggoreng ikan saja dan membuat omelet.

Sambil memasak, Ino memikirkan Gaara dan misi yang akan dijalankannya. Dan meskipun dia telah dilatih untuk tidak menanyakan kewenangannya, rasa penasaran mengganggunya. Adakah alasan khusus kenapa Gaara membutuhkannya di sini? Selain memasakkan makanan untuknya karena dia tak bisa memasak? Ino berharap Kazekage itu memberitahunya semuanya lebih awal sehingga dia pun tak perlu khawatir.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dapur yang luas dan tak pernah digunakan itu dipenuhi aroma yang membuat Ino teringat akan rumahnya di Konoha. Aroma ini pastilah sampai ke ruang tamu, karena Gaara kembali ke dapur sambil menghirup aroma sedap itu.

"Baunya enak," ucapnya sambil berdiri di belakang Ino, seolah takut kalau dia mendekat sedikit saja akan mengganggu Ino.

"Ini aroma dari sup bawang merah. Ingat Dill yang tadi kita beli? Aku memasukkanny ke dalam sup ini. Mau coba?" tawar Ino dan menggunakan sendok kayunya untuk mengambil sedikit kuah sup itu. Dengan bercanda dia berbalik menghadap Gaara dan berkata, "Bilang aaaakkk!"

Dan Ino nyaris terjungkal saking kagetnya mendapati Gaara benar-benar membuka mulutnya sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya penuh harap. Dia 'kan hanya bercanda soal menyuapinya. Dia tadinya membayangkan Gaara akan menatap sendok sup itu dengan penasaran karena dia telah bereaksi seperti itu terhadap segala sesuatu yang disorongkan ke depannya. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, Gaara tampak menunggu untuk disuapi.

"Cepatlah," gumam Gaara dan dia pun membuka mulutnya lagi.

Ino sedikit tersentak hingga kuah sup dalam sendoknya sedikit tumpah ke lantai, tapi dia segera mengangguk. "Ini agak panas, jadi hati-hati." Wanita muda itu menyorongkan sendok berisi kuah sup itu ke mulut Gaara yang membuka. Sang Kazekage dengan hati-hati mengecap kuah sup yang disuapkan Ino. "Bagaimana?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Lezat sekali."

"Benarkah? Kau menyukainya?"

Gaara kembali mengangguk kecil.

Dan rasa percaya diri Ino pun melesat. Sang Kazekage ternyata menyukai masakannya. Well, setidaknya dia tak akan bermasalah dalam urusan memberi makan Gaara selama sebulan ini. Ketika kemudian dia menaruh nasi, ikan dan omelet ke dalam piring yang berbeda (Gaara memiliki banyak sekali piring yang tak terpakai!), Ino menata meja makan untuk dua orang dan sesaat kemudian mereka berdua telah duduk bersama menghadap meja makan yang sudah terisi makanan hasil masakan Ino.

Wanita muda Yamanaka itu mengambilkan Gaara mangkuk dan piring dan mengisinya dengan banyak nasi dan sepotong besar omelet.

Gaara menyentil omelet itu dengan sumpitnya dan meringis. "Ada tomatnya ..."

Ino meletakkan sumpitnya dan berkata. "Makan saja. Tomat baik untukmu."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ini tomat," katanya lagi seolah itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Ino menunjuk piringnya. "Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya," ucapnya lembut. Dia sudah terbiasa membuat para pria dalam hidupnya untuk memakan setiap masakannya sehingga membuat Gaara memakan masakannya ternyata benar-benar berbeda. "Tolong dimakan."

Tampak sangat tidak senang dan seperti orang yang terpojok, Gaara akhirnya mengangguk. "Ittadakimasu." Dan dia pun mulai makan.

Ino melihat sang Kazekage selagi pria itu memakan masakannya. Dia tersenyum ketika Gaara menelan irisan tomat dengan banyak nasi. Dia tampak tak menikmatinya, tapi dia memakan semua makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Nah? Tak terlalu buruk 'kan." Ino berkata sambil menuangkan teh untuknya dan mengambil piring yang telah kosong darinya.

"Aku menahan napas," ucap Gaara sedih.

Ino tertawa. "Apa masakanku begitu tidak enak?" tanyanya bercanda.

Gaara menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Masakanmu enak."

Dan Ino pun merasa bangga. Gaara telah memakan semua makanannya dengan baik meskipun tampak jelas ia tak menyukai tomat. "Terima kasih. Sekarang, kau bisa bersantai di ruang tamu dan aku akan membersihkan ini dulu."

Sekali lagi, seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang baik, Gaara menuruti perintah Ino tanpa berkata apapun. Dan sekali lagi, Ino heran bagaimana seseorang yang bertahun-tahun lalu tampak sangat kejam sekarang tampak begitu patuh. Kunoichi pirang ini merasa bahwa Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti sang Kazekage sepenuhnnya. Ino berharap dia akan memberitahunya alasan yang sebenarnya di balik semua perjanjian ini sehingga dia bisa benar-benar mengerti apa yang ia harus lakukan dalam misi ini.

Ino sepertinya terus memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan misinya kali ini sampai dia tanpa sadar menggumamkannya sambil mencuci piring. Ketika semuanya sudah bersih dan tertata rapi di rak, dia mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk dan kemudian menuju ruang tamu dimana Gaara berada.

Dia tampak terkejut ketika dilihatnya Temari dan Kankurou sedang berdiri di ruang tamu. Di dekat pintu tak jauh dari mereka adalah kotak-kotak yang tadi dibawa Kankurou ke ruang pertemuan. Di atas kotak-kotak itu adalah pakaian-pakaian berwarna ungu yang telah Temari beli untuknya. Melihat itu semua Ino hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka tak membawa satupun pakaian dalam warna hitam.

"Kau benar-benar membawanya belanja ke pasar?" tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba ketika dia melihat Ino berjalan dari dapur.

Ino mengangguk. "Tak ada apapun di dapur yang bisa dimakan. Aku bahkan nyaris tak percaya kalau Gaara sudah tinggal di rumah ini selama sepuluh tahun. Rumah ini bahkan sulit untuk disebut sebagai sebuah rumah."

"Aku suka begitu," sahut Gaara, dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

Temari menoleh sekilas ke arah adik bungsunya itu. "Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor daripada di rumah. Dia tidur di atas dokumen-dokumennya."

"Jika dia memang pernah tidur," tambah Kankurou.

Ino menunjuk dapur dengan ujung jempolnya. "Tapi dapurnya cukup bagus toh. Dan peralatan memasaknya cukup lengkap, jika tidak bisa dibilang baru."

Temari menggeram keras. Dia menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Kau belum memberitahunya, 'kan?"

Gaara menunduk dan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Dia harus tahu, Gaara," ucap Temari, lalu menoleh pada Ino. "Barang-barang di dapur itu sebenarnya adalah hadiah dari Tetua Desa."

Ino menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, heran. "Hadiah untuk apa?"

Temari mengerang frustasi. "Gaara, jika kau tak ingin memberitahunya, kami bisa melakukannya. Sekarang serahkan semuanya pada kami." Wanita yang lebih tua dari Ino itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang adik.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya." Dia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan lurus ke arah Ino.

Tubuh Ino menegak. Ini dia. Gaara akan memberitahunya apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam misi ini.

"Ino," Gaara memulai. Ini sepertinya pertama kalinya dia memanggilnya dengan namanya langsung.

"Ya, Gaara?" sahut Ino. Sementara itu Temari dan Kankurou saling berpandangan, Kankurou berbicara tanpa suara pada sang kakak, "Apa dia baru saja memanggil nama Gaara?"

"Diam!" Temari menyahut tanpa suara kepada adiknya yang suka usil itu.

"Tangan kirimu," ucap Gaara lembut.

Ino melihat ke arah tangan kirinya. "Ini? Ada apa dengan ini?" Ino terengah saking terkejutnya saat tiba-tiba Gaara meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, lalu tangannya yang lain mencari sesuatu dalam saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan cincin yang sangat cantik bertahtakan berlian biru sebesar biji kacang. Cincin yang sangat menawan itu dipasangkannya ke jari manis Ino sehingga Ino tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Sebelum kau mengatakan apapun, biarkan aku menjelaskan," ujar Gaara. Ino hanya diam dalam keterpanaannya, dia bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apalagi dengan Gaara yang masih belum melepaskan tangannya!

Ino pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Besok malam, perwakilan dari seluruh Negara Angin akan tiba, dan akan tinggal selama sebulan."

Ino mengangguk. Ia bisa mengerti hal itu dengan mudah.

Gaara melanjutkan. "Mereka akan membawa anak-anak perempuan mereka yang telah memenuhi syarat untuk aku pilih sebagai mempelai wanita."

Ino mengangguk lagi. Well, Gaara memang sudah sangat cukup umur untuk menikah. Jadi wajar saja jika dia melakukan hal itu.

"Para Tetua Desa Suna menginginkan aku untuk menikah sebelum tahun ini berakhir. Mereka telah sangat meresahkan hal ini selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Tetapi, aku tidak inigin—"

"Kau tak ingin menikah?" potong Ino. Dia mendadak tidak suka kemana percakapan ini akan mengarah. Dia sudah bisa menebaknya.

Menyikapi interupsi Ino, Gaara memalingkan muka. "Aku tak ingin seorang istri yang tidak aku kenal."

"Apa? Jadi kau ingin aku berpura-pura sebagai istrimu? Aku sama sekali tak merasa itu sebagai jalan keluarnya," tanpa pikir panjang Ino menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura sebagai tunanganku. Hanya selama satu bulan. Sampai para perwakilan itu pergi." Gaara menjelaskan dengan cepat.

Ino menatap pria di depannya itu dengan penuh keraguan. "Apa mereka _akan_ _membiarkanmu _begitu saja? Maksudku, seorang tunangan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di saat seperti ini, tepat di saat para perwakilan itu datang untuk berkunjung ... sungguh mencurigakan!"

Gaara sedikit tersentak, seolah semua keberanian yang dikumpulkannya untuk bicara sekali lagi hilang, ambyar.

Melihat hal itu, Temari berinisiatif membantu sang adik. "Sebenarnya, ketika para Tetua mulai menyarankan bahwa dia harus memikirkan pernikahan, dia ... uhm ... mengatakan pada mereka bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki rencana untuk bertunangan dengan seorang kunoichi Konoha."

Saat itulah Ino merasa dunia di sekelilingnya berputar. Dia menoleh kepada wanita berkuncir empat itu. "Maksudmu kau bilang pada mereka bahwa kami sudah bertunangan tanpa persetujuanku?"

"Sebenarnya tak harus kau, Ino!" jawab Temari cepat. "Itu hanya sebuah kebohongan untuk menghentikan usaha para Tetua untuk memaksa Gaara kepada perjanjian yang tak diinginkannya. Dan itu efektif selama beberapa bulan sebelum mereka mulai curiga dan aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Para Tetua berpikir bahwa Gaara telah membohongi mereka dan mereka pun menyusun rencana yang berbeda untuk menjodohkan Gaara dengan wanita yang berbeda dari Negara Angin dengan cara mendatangkan mereka dan mengenalkan mereka langsung pada Kazekage. Pada akhirnya, kami harus meminta pertolongan pada Naruto dan dia dengan senang hati mengirimkan seorang kunoichi Konoha untuk menolong kami."

"Dan kalian membayar dua kali lipat lebih banyak untuk ini?" tanya Ino, semakin tak percaya.

"Dari tabunganku sendiri, ya," gumam Gaara, sedikit tidak nyambung. Pria muda berambut merah itu tampak menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi tangan Ino yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Sungguh, Ino masih sangat sulit untuk memercayai hal ini. Rencana ini sungguh konyol, kalau tidak bisa dibilang terlalu menyedihkan. "Gaara. Aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi tunanganmu selama sebulan ini, karena itu adalah misiku kali ini dan aku telah dibayar untuk itu. Tetapi setelah satu bulan berakhir, ketika semua perwakilan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan bebas dari tekanan Tetua selama aku di sini, tapi setelah tiga puluh hari, kau akan kembali sendiri, tanpa istri dan Tetua pasti tak akan senang jika mengetahui hal ini. Jadi, kenapa kau tak benar-benar menikah saja?"

Gaara menatapnya. "Menikah dengan siapa? Kau?"

Sang Yamanaka seketika merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar api demi didengarnya reaksi spontan Gaara itu. "Ap-? Ti-! Apa? Tidak! Bukan! Bukan denganku! Dengan salah satu dari mereka. Para wanita yang akan datang besok itu. Pernikahan melalui rencana perjodohan tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Hampir semua shinobi besar menikah dengan cara itu dan banyak di antara mereka yang bisa hidup bahagia sampai tua."

Gaara kembali menunduk, kali ini dia melepaskan tangan Ino dan membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak ingin."

Melihat sang Kazekage seperti itu, Ino seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tahu Gaara tengah menyembunyikasn sesuatu darinya. Dia telah menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya sejak dia menemuinya di ruang pertemuan. Dan saat dilihatnya pria itu tampak sangat berat menatap matanya secara langsung, Ino hanya bisa mendesah dan berkata, "Dan aku toh tak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan melakukannya, Gaara. Tetapi apapun yang terjadi setelah bulan ini berakhir semuanya adalah urusanmu. Kau mengerti itu, 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan dan Ino bisa melihat ketegangan di pundaknya perlahan menghilang. Wajah rupawan sang Kazekage kembali menghadapnya secara langsung dan dia bekata pelan, "Terima kasih."

Merasa bahwa itu adalah pertanda baik, Temari dan Kankurou pun menghela napas panjang, napas lega. Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah masalah ini benar-benar berat bagi mereka dan Gaara hingga saat ia mengatakan setuju itu begitu melegakan mereka.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan padamu," tiba-tiba Gaara berkata.

Ino kembali menoleh pada sang Kazekage. "Ya?"

"Para Tetua ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini."

Ino mengejapkan mata, dan kemudian hanya bisa tertawa. "Maaf. Kupikir kau tadi sudah mengatakannya di ruang pertemuan."

Gaara sama sekali tidak tertawa.

Dan Ino merasa perutnya mendadak mulas.

* * *

**==bersambung==**

**A/N: ** ada bagian2 kecil yang kupotong, tapi itu benar-benar bagian kecil yang tak begitu penting sehingga tak memengaruhi cerita ini. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Dengan gelisah Ino menatap bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin setengah badan yang tergantung di sebuah ruangan kecil yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi Gaara yang sangat bersih. Jika dia akan tinggal di sini selama satu bulan, maka dia harus meminta Temari untuk membelikannya sebuah cermin besar dan lampu yang cukup terang. Ini karena cahaya di kamar kecil itu itu sungguh tak mendukungnya untuk merias diri dengan benar padahal saat ini dia ingin berdandan agar tampak semenarik mungkin untuk menemui para Tetua Suna. Bagaimana Gaara berharap akan mengesankan para Tetua dengan penampilannya ini? Ino bahkan tak bisa menata rambutnya dengan benar apalagi memulaskan make-up.

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Ya, sebentar," sahut Ino dan dengan tergesa dia pun menata rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda rendah sebelum kemudian menggelungnya menjadi sanggul kecil di tengkuknya. Sekali lagi putri Yamanaka itu melihat ke arah cermin dan memastikan penampilannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia heran kenapa Gaara tak mengizinkannya mengenakan salah satu gaun yang dibelikan Temari dan malah memintanya untuk mengenakan gaun sederhana yang dibawanya dari Konoha. Dan kini gaun yang dikenakan Ino benar-benar sederhana. Karena sejak awal ia tak mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam misi ini, ia memang tak membawa gaun khusus untuk acara resmi ataupun sepatu yang senada.

_Sial_ ...

Ino sama sekali tak merasa gugup saat dia harus berhadapan dengan para Tetua atau orang-orang berpangkat. Karena sudah menjadi keahlian klannya untuk membaca orang sehingga bahkan tanpa menggunakan _kekkei genkai_-nya pun Ino sudah sering menjalani misi dimana ia harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang dalam pertemuan formal untuk pernjanjian perdamaian sebelumnya. Tentu saja, karena sifat Naruto yang aneh dalam mengategorikan kelas misi, beberapa pertemuan formal itu akan berakhir dengan seseorang yang diculik dan itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab Ino untuk menyelamatkannya. Untungnya, tak seorang pun sampai terbunuh selama ia ditugaskan dalam misi seperti itu. _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

Ya, bicara pada orang berpangkat adalah hal yang biasa bagi Ino, tapi harus menghadapi mereka dengan berpura-pura sebagai seorang tunangan dari seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak begitu ia kenal ...? Sungguh ia akan memberi Naruto pelajaran begitu ia kembali ke Konoha nanti.

Dahi Ino mengernyit demi terbayang olehnya Naruto yang duduk santai di belakang mejanya saat ia menyentak pintu dan membukanya.

Gaara mundur selangkah dari pintu begitu ia keluar. "Kau marah," katanya.

Ino menata ekspresinya segera. "Tidak. Maaf aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Dia memandang Gaara dari atas sampai bawah dan mengangguk puas. "Pakaianmu bagus."

Sang Kazekage mengenakan celana hitam longgar yang dibelit dibawah sandal shinobinya. Dia tak lagi mengenakn kaos abu-abu gelap yang dikenakannya sebelumnya dan menggantikannya dengan _coat_ warna putih kecoklatan yang menjuntai hingga ke pinggulnya. Selempang yang biasanya dipakai oleh penduduk Negara Angin tak dikenakannya dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino melihat Gaara begitu ... _terbuka?_ Dan Ino menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun dia tahu bagaimana menghargai hal-hal yang sedap dipandang mata.

Tetapi Gaara sepertinya tidak menikmati dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang lain karnanya dia segera mengajak Ino untuk duduk di sofa.

Ino memandangi langkah Gaara seiring dengan langkahnya sendiri mengikuti langkah sang Kazekage menuju ruang tamu yang lengang. Dengan patuh sang wanita Yamanaka ini duduk dan menoleh saat Gaara duduk di sampingnya. Dia tahu bahwa Gaara akan menjelaskan padanya tentang para Tetua. Ekspresi wajahnya menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan. Kedua pundaknya tampak kaku dan kedua tangannya mengepal di atas kedua lututnya begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Mereka akan menanyaimu banyak hal tentang kita. Akan lebih baik jika kita mempersiapkan sebuah cerita untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka menginginkan detailnya," ujar Gaara dengan pelan. Sementara itu pandangan matanya tak beralih dari karpet coklat jelek di bawah kakinya. Dia sepertinya tampak sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini dan Ino tahu ia tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya baginya menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi ... bagaimana memulainya?" tanya Ino sambil menyelipkan sejuntai rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga. "Uhm ... bagaimana dengan cerita saat pertama kali kita mulai tertarik satu sama lain?"

"Empat tahun lalu, saat pelantikan Naruto menjadi Hokage," sahut Gaara dengan cepatnya.

Ino mengejap tak percaya akan jawaban kilat sang Kazekage. "Wow, jawabanmu cepat sekali. Kau pasti sudah memikirkannya dari tadi ya?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Gaara datar. "Semua orang ada di sana pada hari itu. Dan semuanya kemudian mabuk. Tak ada yang akan menyangkal hal itu."

"Benar," ucap Ino, lalu dia tertawa saat mengingat hari itu. "Apa kau menikmatinya? Aku tak bisa bertemu dengan para perwakilan desa lain selama pesta itu."

"Pesta itu cukup menarik. Aku menyukai tatanan bunganya."

Ino sumringah. "Benarkah? Aku lho yang membuatnya."

"Aku tahu. Temari yang memberitahuku." Gaara mengangguk lalu bertanya, "Apa bunga favoritmu?"

Ino tak menyangka akan ditanyai seperti itu. "Bunga favoritku? Aku rasa aku suka tulip. Tulip kuning. Dan bunga Cosmos. Kau harus berkunjung ke Konoha saat musim panas. Bunga Cosmos ada di mana-mana dan itu sangat indah."

Gaara sekali lagi mengangguk, seolah mencoba mencerna semua yang ia katakan.

Mengingat bahwa Gaara harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin darinya untuk dijelaskan pada Tetua, Ino pun menanyai Gaara. "Kau benci tomat, aku sudah tahu itu, tapi apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Hati," jawab Gaara, lalu menambahkan dengan pelan, "Aku tidak suka jeli kacang manis. Lebih daripada aku membenci tomat."

Ino memandang penuh sesal. "Sayang sekali, aku suka tomat chery soalnya."

"Kita selalu bisa berkompromi," timpal Gaara.

"Kapan kita mulai berkencan?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Dua tahun lalu, ketika aku berkunjung ke Konoha dan kau membantuku meneliti tentang tanaman medis yang bisa dikembangkan di gurun," jawab Gaara tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Sekali lagi, hal itu mengejutkan Ino. "Kau benar-benar serius soal ini, ya?"

Kali ini Gaara benar-benar menatapnya dengan lekat. Dan Ino mau tak mau sedikit mundur saat sepasang manik hijau yang bersinar dalam dan kuat dengan lingkaran gelap di sekitarnya itu menatapnya seperti itu, kedua pasang mata itu pun bertemu, hijau bertemu biru.

"Ya, aku serius. Anggota dewan tidak bisa dijadikan bahan lawakan."

Ino menelan ludah dan dia pun menundukkan pandangannya ke pangkuannya. Gaara benar. Ini adalah sebuah misi. _Misinya_. Dia menganggukkan kepala dengan penuh determinasi, kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kembali kepada sang Kazekage. "Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan menjadi tunangan terbaik yang pernah kau miliki."

Dan Ino sepertinya harus menyesali kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu. Dengan mendadak Gaara berdiri dari sofa dan menunduk menatapnya, sepasang matanya yang hijau tetap tanpa ekspresi apapun. Bagi seseorang yang sepertinya tak berminat menikah, Ino mungkin adalah satu-satunya tunangan yang bisa ia miliki.

"Maaf harus membuatmu melakukan hal yang begitu merepotkan," kata Gaara kemudian.

Ino segera menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan berkata begitu. Ini 'kan memang sudah jadi tugasku."

"Hmm," Gaara bergumam pelan. Setelah sesaat terdiam, dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup dimana Ino belum pernah memasukinya. Mungkin ruangan di balik pintu itu adalah kamar tidur. Ketika kemudian Gaara kembali keluar, guci pasir yang biasanya ia lihat dicangklong pria itu sekarang tampak terpasang dengan apik di punggung sang Kazekage. Ino tidak mengerti bagaimana Gaara bisa tetap tegap dengan menggendong benda sebesar itu.

"Kita jadi pergi sekarang?" tanya Ino dan ia pun berdiri dari sofa. Sekali lagi, ia menunduk melihat dress yang dikenakannya. Dibandingkan _coat_ Gaara yang bagus, Ino merasa gaun yang ia kenakan saat ini tampak jelek. Gadis itu mengernyit. "Mungkin aku sebaiknya mengganti gaun ini. Mungkin aku perlu mengenakan salah satu gaun pilihan Temari. Jujur saja aku merasa tidak pantas."

Dengan perlahan Gaara mendekat dan membelai lengan bajunya. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka sebagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya, dan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita buat-buat. Gaunmu sudah sempurna." Tangan yang semula ada di lengan baju Ino, kini merayap naik dan membelai surai pirangnya, kemudian sedikit menyibakkan poni samping Ino yang panjang sebelum kemudian Gaara kembali menarik tangannya.

Ino tersenyum kepada sang Kazekage, merasa sedikit gugup untuk sebuah alasan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. Fakta bahwa Gaara baru saja menyentuhnya secara langsung membuatnya sedikit aneh. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi diriku sendiri di depan mereka, meskipun sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Aku di sini. Selalu di sini," adalah sahutan Gaara seiring dengan diulurkannya tangannya kepada sang Yamanaka muda. "Ini masih terlalu sore. Aku akan mampir dulu ke ruang administrasi di menara Kazekage sebelum kita menemui mereka."

Ino memandang tangan Gaara yang terulur. Dilihatnya tangan besar itu sedikit gemetar, merefleksikan kegugupan yang tak tersirat di wajahnya. Ino segera meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Dan saat itulah dilihatnya cincin pemata birunya berkilauan tertempa cahaya lampu di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Ino menyadari keberadaan benda itu. Hal berikutnya yang ia perhatikan adalah betapa halusnya tangan Gaara. Gaya bertarung Gaara tak pernah membuatnya harus memegang senjata kecuali diperlukan, dimana perlindungan dirinya secara otomatis dilakukan oleh pasirnya. Satu-satunya bagian kasar dari tangannya adalah ujung jarinya yang Ino asumsikan karena goresan-goresan kertas dari dokumen-dokumen yang menjadi bagian dari pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Dan ada noda tinta di bawah kuku jari tangan kanannya. Hal ini pasti karena kegiatannya menulis gulungan-gulungan kertas dan perkamen di kantornya.

Gaara sendiri juga tengah memandangi tangan mereka berdua yang saling bergandengan dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin dia tak mengira bahwa Ino akan benar-benar menggandeng tangannya. Sekali lagi, Gaara tampak seperti orang yang tersesat di rumahnya sendiri dan Ino hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatinya bagaimana seseorang yang begitu tinggi seperti Gaara bisa tampak begitu kecil hanya dengan berdiri kaku di rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melihat kantormu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa tahu kau itu orang yang serampangan atau bukan. Aku tak bisa menebak kerpibadianmu dari rumah ini. Soalnya tak ada apapun di sini," kata Ino, bercanda.

Gaara mengangguk dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi menuntunnya keluar dari rumahnya yang kosong.

Suhu udara turun dengan drastis dan untungnya Ino sudah memperkirakan hal itu. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak malam di Suna dan ia tahu kalau gurun pasir luar biasa panas di siang hari, tetapi menjadi luar biasa dingin di malam hari. Malam ini, angin beku yang bertiup adalah sebuah berkah tersendiri, yang membuat Ino tetap waspada seiring dengan diedarkannya pandangan ke lembah yang menggelap. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar keluar di Desa Pasir Tersembunyi ini di waktu malam. Jendela-jendela kecil dari rumah-rumah beratap bentuk kubah dengan cahaya yang berkerlip dari dalam tampak begitu memesona, membuatnya pantas diabadikan ke dalam kartu pos. Saat wanita muda bersurai pirang itu mendongak ke atas, langit malam Suna yang maha luas menyambutnya. Dan Ino tertawa saat dilihatnya hamburan bintang di atas sana.

Gaara menoleh. "Apanya yang lucu?"

Ino menunjuk ke atas. "Bintang-bintang itu sungguh menakjubkan! Malam di Konoha selalu sangat terang oleh lampu listrik sehingga kau perlu naik ke bukit jika ingin melihat bintang."

Menghentikan langkahnya, Gaara pun mendongak ke atas langit. "Aku tak pernah memerhatikan bintang-bintang itu sebelumnya."

"Itu karena kau selalu bekerja. Di dalam ruangan."

"Itu kewajibanku," sahut Gaara dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan lembut menarik Ino untuk mengiringinya.

Ino pun bergegas menjajari langkah panjang sang Kazekage sambil sedikit melirik ke arah figur pemimpin desa Suna itu. Dengan cahaya lampu jalanan yang sedikit membayangi salah satu sisi wajahnya, dia tampak jauh lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Temari dan Kankurou telah mengatakan bahwa dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di kantor daripada di rumah, dan bahwa dia tidur di atas dokumen-dokumennya, jika Gaara memang pernah tidur ... Ino percaya perkataan dua bersaudara itu, karena di rumah yang Gaara miliki selama sepuluh tahun itu sama sekali tak tampak ada tanda kehidupan.

"Maukah kau pulang denganku malam ini setelah pertemuan dengan Tetua selesai?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus selesai disortir sebelum para perwakilan datang besok malam," jawab Gaara, tak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Ino, menandakan bahwa mungkin ia tak bisa pulang malam ini.

Ino mendongak ke arah Gaara yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Berapa lama kau akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu itu?"

Gaara mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Kenapa?"

Ino menirunya, mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja."

Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum berdehem dan bertanya, "Apa kau mau aku pulang malam ini?"

Dan Ino menyambut pertanyaan itu dengan senyum terbaiknya. "Tentu saja! Ini hari pertama kita tinggal bersama dan akan sangat mencurigakan jika kau tetap di kantormu seolah kau masih_ single_ dan tak punya hal yang bisa dilakukan selain bekerja lembur hingga malam saat seharusnya kau bisa tinggal di rumah dengan tunangan tercintamu yang bisa memberimu pijatan dan menggosok punggungmu dengan spon saat kau mandi."

Gaara seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya Ino sejenak. "Kau akan menggosok punggungku dengan spon saat aku mandi?"

"Itu cuma kiasan," jawab Ino datar. "Tapi tidak, sungguh. Kau hanya harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang untuk pulang ke rumah setiap malam, khususnya saat akhir pekan."

"Suna tak memiliki akhir pekan," sahut Gaara dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Begitu juga dengan Konoha, tapi kau tak akan melihat Naruto mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kantornya sepanjang malam dan tak pernah pulang hanya karena dia seorang Hokage," ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan sang Kazekage untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. "Waktu itu bukan sesuatu yang dimiliki seseorang. Tetapi waktu itu adalah sesuatu yang harus disediakan. Kau harus menyediakan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri mulai dari sekarang. Huhm, setidaknya untuk sebulan ini."

"Menyediakan ... waktu?" Gaara sepertinya memikirkan hal itu dengan serius. Setelah lebih dari enam puluh detik berlalu, dia mengangguk. "Aku akan mencobanya."

Merasa sangat puas akan dirinya sendiri, Ino melangkah dengan lebih ringan mengiringi langkah sang Kazekage. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan. Sementara mereka melewati koridor demi koridor di menara Kazekage, sekali lagi mereka menyapa orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Beberapa wanita muda yang mereka jumpai akan melihat dengan penuh ingin tahu saat mereka memerhatikan bahwa pemimpin desa mereka sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita pirang yang cantik dengan batu yang yang sangat cantik di atas jari yang sangat, sangat penting. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan cukup berani untuk berbisik cukup keras sambil menunjuk cincin yang Ino kenakan.

Melihat kesempatan emas itu, Ino tak lantas menyia-nyiakannya. Dilepaskannya pegangannya pada tangan Gaara dan menggandeng lengan sang Kage. Gaara tampak heran dan memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas pundak Gaara dan berbisik, "Hanya sekedar memanfaatkan situasi untuk keuntungan kita."

Gaara melihat ke kejauhan dan mendapati para wanita itu melihat mereka. Namun saat mereka sadari tatapan Gaara ke arah mereka, mereka langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka dan kembali berjalan. "Aku mengerti maksudmu." Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan sampai mereka berbelok di sebuah tikungan.

Ino menghela napas lega mendapati koridor selanjutnya tampak lengang. "Ngomong-ngomong, masih adakah hal yang harus kuketahui tentang Tetua Suna?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, mereka akan memeriksamu seperti hewan ternak. Jangan memasukkan ke dalam hati semua ucapan mereka nanti."

Ino mengernyit. "Hewan ternak, huh? Baiklah, aku siap."

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kantor Gaara yang terletak di lantai paling atas dari menara Kazekage. Tanpa sedikitpun jeda, Gaara segera membuka pintu menuju ruangannya dan mengajak Ino memasukinya. Kunoichi bersurai pirang panjang itu cukup terpana oleh pemandangan di hadapannya.

Ruangan kantor Gaara cukup luas dan berbentuk lingkaran, tentu saja. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Ino adalah meja tulis yang terletak di seberangnya. Untuk suatu alasan, di atas meja itu terdapat dua tumpuk tipis kertas-kertas yang tampak penting. Hal ini tentunya berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kantor Naruto yang selalu berantakan dan dipenuhi dokumen yang bahkan sampai berhamburan ke lantainya.

Melihat ruangan kantor tempat Gaara bekerja, dengan jelas Ino bisa melihat bahwa Gaara bekerja dengan sangat baik. Lihat saja, sekarang ini tampak sang Kazekage bersurai merah itu telah menanggalkan gucinya di dekat jendela dan duduk menghadap meja tulisnya tanpa sedikitpun jeda. Dalam sekejap Gaara sudah tampak sibuk membalik-balik kertas-kertas di mejanya itu, sesekali membaca dengan teliti apapun yang tertulis di atas kertas itu yang ia rasa perlu diprioritaskan lebih dulu.

Sambil menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Ino meneliti detail ruang kantor Gaara. Jika di rumahnya Ino tak bisa melihat pribadi seorang Gaara, di ruang kantor itu Ino bisa dengan jelas melihatnya.

Dan yang membuat Ino lega, Gaara bukan orang yang serampangan. Bahkan bisa dibilang, Gaara seorang yang sangat terorganisir. Dengan santai sang gadis Yamanaka menyisirkan ujung jari tangan kanannya ke koleksi buku yang ada di rak besar yang berada di salah satu tembok di ruangan itu. Buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak ini disusun berdasar abjad, dengan beraneka ragam topik mulai dari sejarah Suna dan Negara Angin sampai aneka kebudayaan daerah koloni negara Angin lainnya.

Sebuah sofa bed yang tidak rapi terletak di sudut di seberang rak buku besar itu. Dan melihat bagaimana seprei yang menutupi sofa bed itu berkerut di sana-sini, Ino bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tempat itu hanya dijadikan tempat berbaring tanpa tidur daripada tidur yang sebenarnya. Diperhatikannya bantal-bantal di atas sofa bed dan juga sepreinya berwarna kuning. Demikian juga saat matanya beralih ke tirai di jendela dekat Gaara duduk. Ino tersenyum mendapati bahwa Gaara sepertinya menyukai warna kuning.

Kemudian di sebelah kanan jendela, Ino melihat sebuah konter yang cukup tinggi dengan beberapa benda di atasnya. Sekilas sang Yamanaka melirik ke arah Gaara untuk melihat apakah pria itu sedang melihatnya atau tidak sebelum kemudian dengan cepat di beranjak menuju konter tersebut untuk melihat apa saya yang dipajang di atas konter itu. Dan Ino segera tertarik saat dilihatnya dengan jelas bahwa benda-benda yang dipajang di konter itu adalah beberapa foto yang ditata dengan rapi. Kemudian di dekat salah satu foto itu, ada sebuah mug berisi pisau cukur, sikat gigi dan pasta gigi.

Mengamati foto-foto itu lebih detail, Ino bisa melihat ada gambar Gaara dan kedua saudaranya di salah satu foto. Melihat penampilan Gaara di foto itu, Ino merasa foto itu diambil ketika Gaara masih berusia belasan tahun atau mungkin saat ujian Chuunin. Di foto itu, Gaara masih tampak tegang dan yah, dia masih pendek.

Di foto lainnya ada gambar Gaara dan Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan membuat tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya sementara Gaara tampak tersenyum dengan kaku ke arah kamera. Ino tahu kapan foto itu diambil, saat pelantikan Naruto menjadi Hokage, empat tahun lalu. Tanpa sadar, Ino mengusap debu yang sedikit menutupi gambar Gaara di foto itu sebelum kemudian melihat ke foto di sebelahnya.

Di foto yang ini, Ino melihat Gaara bersama dengan banyak anak kecil dan seorang gadis. Sepertinya anak-anak kecil itu adalah murid Gaara. Sementara gadis yang berfoto bersama Gaara itu ... Ino merasa sudah tidak asing. Tetapi Ino tak benar-benar bisa mengingat siapa gadis itu. Di foto itu Gaara tampak kelihatan lebih nyaman meskipun ia masih dengan pose sedekapnya yang khas.

Hal berikutnya yang menarik perhatian Ino adalah kulkas kecil yang dipasang tepat di bawah konter yang dipajangi foto-foto itu. Sekali lagi Ino melirik Gaara. Dilihatnya pria itu masih asyik berkutat dengan dokumennya. Yakin bahwa Gaara akan masih sibuk dengan dokumennya, tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Ino membuka kulkas itu.

Isi kulkas itu mau tak mau membuat Ino terkejut. Di rak bagian atasnya penuh dengan minuman energi. Sementara di rak bawah ada sekaleng kecil tuna, satu kotak plastik yang Ino tak bisa lihat apa isinya dan—_mengejutkan sekali_—piring dengan beberapa lipat handuk di atasnya. Ino menutup pintu lemari es itu dengan lemas. Dia tak bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang pekerja keras seperti Gaara bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan minuman energi dan suplemen makanan saja.

Ketukan di pintu seketika membuat Ino menegakkan badannya dan waspada.

"Masuk," ucap Gaara.

Sepasang alis Ino sontak melengkung naik demi didengarnya suara Gaara yang ... berbeda. Jika sebelumnya diketahuinya suara Gaara itu dalam dan mengintimdasi, sekarang suara itu seperti makin dalam dan mengintimidasi. Sebenarnya, jika diperhatikan lagi, Gaara yang di rumah dengan Gaara yang di kantor itu seperti dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Gaara yang di rumah tampak aneh dan tidak cocok. Gaara nyaris tak bicara atau bergerak, tapi Ino bisa merasakan bahwa pria itu ingin tahu tentang segala sesuatu seolah semua hal yang mereka alami tadi adalah pertama dalam hidupnya.

_Seolah Gaara sangat ingin tahu tentang banyak hal di luar pekerjaannya ..._

Ino ingat bagaimana Gaara yang mengambil buah-buahan, sayuran dan barang-barang lainnya di pasar. Dan Ino juga mengingat bagaimana pria itu tampak curiga akan segala sesuatu yang Ino kenalkan padanya.

Kini ... sepertinya Yamanaka muda itu mengerti alasannya. Dan itu semua karena mungkin memang semua hal itu adalah hal baru bagi Gaara.

Tetapi sekarang, melihat Gaara yang di kantor, melihat bagaimana dia bergerak dengan luwes di ruangan kantornya, begitu ringan semudah bernapas, membuat Ino menyadari bahwa inilah elemen Gaara. Inilah yang bisa dilakukannya. Inilah Gaara.

Pintu yang kemudian terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas atau enam belas tahun. Pemuda itu mengenakan hitai-ate di lengan kirinya. Ino rasa pemuda itu baru naik ke tingkat Chunnin kalau melihat sikapnya yang tampak berhati-hati.

"Permisi, Kazekage-sama," ucap pemuda itu seiring dengan gerakannya memberi hormat sebelum kemudian berdiri tegak di depan Gaara. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Ino, tampak bingung kenapa sang Kazekage bersama seorang wanita di kantornya. Toh dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. "Saya mendengar Anda kembali ke kantor jadi saya datang menghadap untuk menyerahkan laporan perjalanan hari ini."

Gaara tampak memandangi pemuda itu sejenak sementara tangannya menerima laporan yang diulurkan dengan taklim oleh si pemuda. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Iwate-kun." Jeda, lalu Gaara melanjutkan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Pemuda itu—yang ternyata bernama Iwate—tampak sumringah dan, sama sekali lupa akan kehadiran Ino, berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang ceria dan segera menceritakan secara detail tentang tugas pertamanya menjaga pintu gerbang desa. Gaara sendiri tampak dengan sabar mendengarkan, sesekali menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi candaan Iwate.

"Aku senang kau menikmati hari ini," ucap Gaara ketika Iwate menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Besok kau mendapat misi untuk mengawal grup dagang yang akan menuju Konoha, 'kan?"

Iwate mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya, Kazekage-sama. Aku akan kembali seminggu lagi."

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu kalau begitu." Gaara kemudian menarik sepotong perkamen dari salah satu laci dari meja tulisnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. "Saat kau kembali nanti, aku minta tolong padamu untuk membelikanku beberapa barang. Barang-barang ini tidak berat dan juga tidak langka, jadi kurasa kau tak akan kesulitan mendapatkannya dan membawanya kemari." Gaara menaburkan semacam bubuk untuk membuat tinta di atas perkamen itu cepat mengering, kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi menjadi dua dan menyerahkannya pada si pemuda yang tampak sangat antusias.

"Hai', Kazekage-sama. Saya mengerti. Anda bisa mengandalkan saya," ucap Iwate penuh keyakinan, kemudian memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya tanpa membacanya lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Hati-hati besok."

"Baik, Kazekage-sama." Iwate menunduk hormat kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi," ucap Gaara.

Iwate segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menghadap Gaara, bingung. "Ya, Kazekage-sama?"

"Ini Yamanaka Ino dari Konoha." Gaara mengenalkan Ino begitu saja. "Calon istriku."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino nyaris terlompat saking terkejutnya apalagi saat Iwate menoleh padanya dengan mata membelalak lebar. Pemuda itu juga tampak sangat terkejut.

"Calon ... calon istri Anda, Kazekage-sama?" gagap Iwate dengan wajah memerah.

Ino tersenyum—atau tepatnya meringis—ke arah si pemuda sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati Gaara dan berhenti tepat di belakang sang Kazekage yang masih duduk dengan agung di kursinya. Apakah ada situasi yang lebih aneh daripada ini? Ino berpikir miris. Sementara itu Iwate menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yamanaka-san!" kata Iwate tiba-tiba, dan seolah suasana canggung sebelumnya telah dibuyarkan, ia dengan bersemangat melanjutkan perkataannya. "Saya banyak mendengar tentang Anda dari Temari-sensei. Beliau mengatakan kalau Anda adalah orang yang berperan besar dalam pembiakan tanaman medis di rumah kaca Suna." Iwate tampak merona. "Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda bertunangan dengan Kazekage-sama."

Ino tertawa garing. _Aku sendiri juga tak tahu, Iwate-kun_. Ino lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Gaara. "Kami memang tak mengumumkan pertunangan kami kepada publik."

"Anda sangat cantik!" Iwate tiba-tiba berkata dengan kerasnya. Wajahnya sudah menjadi ungu begitu ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tanpa pikir panjang itu.

Gaara mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan berkata dengan entengnya, "Sudah cukup. Satu-satunya yang memiliki hak untuk memuji kecantikannya adalah aku. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Dengan malu-malu Iwate membungkukkan badannya. "Permisi, Kazekage-sama. Selamat malam, Yamanaka-san." Kemudian pemuda itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Wow," kata Ino, tampak sedikit terkesan.

"Iwate adalah seorang pemuda pekerja keras. Dia masih muda dan selalu bersemangat bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil, tapi dia cukup pintar dan menjalankan perintah dengan baik. Satu-satunya masalahnya adalah dia suka berterus terang atas segala sesuatu dan tak malu untuk mengatakannya langsung kepadamu," ujar Gaara sementara tangannya sudah kembali sibuk dengan laporan perjalanan yang diterimanya dari Iwate.

"Bukan dia, maksudku ketika aku bilang 'wow', yang kumaksud adalah kau, Gaara," sambil berkata demikian Ino menepuk pundak Gaara pelan sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju sofa bed dan duduk di sana dengan nyamannya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang dibacanya dan memandang Ino. "Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

Ino mengibaskan salah satu tangannya ke arah Gaara, "Semuanya. Ketika kita di rumahmu, kau nyaris tidak bicara apapun. Kau juga seperti tak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, dan saat aku melihatmu di sini ... aku melihat bagaimana kau berhubungan dengan bawahanmu. Aku _melihat_mu. Dan itu sungguh menakjubkan."

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Gaara untuk mencerna perkataan Ino itu. Kemudian dengan tenang ia berkata, "Aku telah menjadi Kazekage lebih dari sepuluh tahun sekarang. Inilah aku. Ketika aku tak di sini, di mana lagi aku akan berada?" Pria bersurai bertato kanji 'Ai' itu lalu menutup laporan Iwate dan menyetempelnya kemudian meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di pinggir meja.

"Kau bisa, kau tahu, sesekali tidur di rumahmu," usul Ino.

"Apa yang Temari dan Kankurou katakan tadi adalah kenyataan. Aku hampir tidak pernah pulang. Akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk berada di sini jika setiap saat orang membutuhkanku. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu aku juga akan menjadi orang yang pertama tahu. Aku sudah memiliki rumah itu sejak aku menjadi Kazekage, tetapi aku selalu merasa hampa di sana. Aku tak bisa tidur di sana."

"Tapi kau toh tak bisa tidur juga di sini," tukas Ino sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sofa bed yang sedang ia duduki.

Gaara sudah akan membuka mulut untuk menyahuti perkataan Ino itu tetapi dia mengurungkannya saat dirasakannya bahwa ia tak punya jawaban atas perkataan tersebut. "Tidur membenciku," akhirnya hanya ini yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Kau tahu, Gaara? Kau itu gila kerja. Kau itu 'kan hanya seorang Kazekage. Kau bukan dewa." Ini mengedikkan bahu. "Aku bertaruh kalau inilah alasan sebenarnya kenapa para Tetua gigih menyuruhmu menikah. Mereka kemungkinan berpikir bahwa kau akan mengikatkan dirimu pada pekerjaan sampai kau mati kalau tak ada seorang wanita yang mendampingimu."

Gaara sepertinya sangat serius menanggapi perkataan sang Yamanaka muda ini. "Mereka menginginkanku menikah sehingga aku punya seorang pewaris. Pernikahan ini untuk mengamankan masa depan Suna. Tetapi aku tak akan mengorbankan kebahagiaan seorang wanita hanya karena apa yang mereka inginkan. Sudah ada banyak kasus seperti ini dalam sejarah Suna." Kazekage muda itu memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya. "Aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa membuat wanita manapun yang menikah denganku bahagia. Dia akan menderita seumur hidupnya dan selamanya dia akan mengutukku atas ketidakbahagiaannya."

Ino tahu apa yang ingin Gaara sampaikan padanya, tetapi tetap saja ... "Kau toh tetap tak bisa mengingkari fakta bahwa para Tetua benar soal pewaris itu. Kau tentunya tahu 'kan kalau faktor keturunan sangat penting dalam jabatan Kage."

"Aku tak ingin memiliki seorang anak yang lahir hanya karena kebutuhan desa dan bukan karena cinta." Mata Gaara kembali membuka dan menatap nanar ke arah langit-langit di atasnya. Mendadak dia tampak seperti kehabisan tenaga, seolah dia kembali lagi ke dalam cangkangnya sebagaimana yang dijumpai Ino di awal pertemuan mereka tadi.

Ino memahami apa yang dimaksudkan Gaara, tentu saja, tetapi sungguh sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar seorang ninja mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu. Tapi kemudian, di antara mereka berdua, Gaara-lah yang dipaksa menikah dan bukan Ino, jadi putri Yamanaka ini merasa mungkin ia memang tak bisa sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dirasakan Gaara.

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelihatan keren."

Sepasang manik hijau Gaara perlahan kembali mengarah ke Ino. "Keren?"

Ino mengangguk. "Iya. Seperti, kau tahu, duduk di kursi Kage, melakukan pekerjaanmu. Itu begitu cocok denganmu. Kau kelihatan ... nyaman. Yang paling nyaman yang bisa kulihat seharian ini."

Gaara menegakkan duduknya. "Aku merasa nyaman. Aku suka apa yang aku kerjakan."

"Itu bagus. Kurasa," timpal Ino, lalu lanjutnya, "Tetapi tentunya, tunanganmu yang dari Konoha ini sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk menemanimu selama satu bulan, jadi kau pun harus berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan prioritasmu, 'kan?"

"Priotitas ... ku," Gaara mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Ya, mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!"

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Setelah sesi percakapan itu, Gaara kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sementara Ino menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan buku tentang tanaman langka di padang pasir. Ketika akhirnya Gaara meletakkan penanya dan mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka bertemu dengan para Tetua, Ino segera mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya itu kembali ke rak dan mengikuti langkah sang Kazekage keluar dari kantornya. Ternyata mereka akan menunggu di ruang pertemuan di lantai bawah.

Selagi mereka berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan, Ino melihat Gaara kembali kaku dan tegang. Karnanya sang kunoichi cantik itu menepuk pundak sang Kazekage muda itu dengan lembut. "Santai. Memangnya hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi hanya dengan berhadapan dengan para Tetua sih?"

"Banyak," sahut Gaara sedih, tapi dia toh sedikit mengendurkan kekakuan pundaknya dan menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan saat Ino menggandeng lengannya. Pria bersurai merah yang sebelumnya tampak begitu berkharisma ini kembali ke dalam cangkangnya, tidak yakin akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jejak kepercayaan diri yang ia tampilkan selama di ruang kantornya tadi sudah lenyap entah kemana. "Mereka bisa melihat ke dalam diriku. Mereka selalu begitu ..."

Ino meremas lembut lengan Gaara. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Meskipun bisa dibilang Gaara seperti air sekarang mengingat ia bisa berubah-ubah kepribadian tergantung lingkungan dan kondisi pikirannya. "Anggap saja ini adalah salah satu bagian dari pekerjaanmu yang berhubungan dengan Suna. Dan memang begitu 'kan kenyataannya?"

"Aku tahu," Gaara menyahut ragu, tapi tak meneruskan lebih lanjut.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruangan dari ruang pertemuan yang dimaksudkan, Gaara tampak telah kembali menemukan jati dirinya dan menata ekspresi di wajahnya. Sekali lagi ini adalah yang pertama bagi Ino. Rahang pria di sampingnya itu tampak kaku dan dagunya terangkat naik. Sepasang manik hijaunya tenang, tak seperti mata saat di rumahnya dimana sorot matanya tampak tidak terkoneksi dan tak seperti di kantornya saat mata itu tampak begitu berkharisma. Kali ini, mata Gaara hanya ... tenang ... yah begitulah, seperti danau yang dalam di hari yang cerah. Sorot mata ini adalah pandangan 'aku siap berperang'. Dan Ino, tidak bisa tidak, mendapati hal itu menarik. Sungguh menarik melihat Gaara tampak seserius itu hanya untuk mengetuk sebuah pintu.

Ino membayangkan bahwa mereka berdua akan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh para pria dan wanita tua yang tampak sadis dan mengintimidasi, siap untuk mengulitinya hidup-hidup begitu pintu terbuka dan dia melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Dan sungguh dia sudah siap sekali menghadapi hal seperti itu.

Karnanya Ino hanya bisa terpana dan kecewa saat mendapati ruangan itu nyaris kosong dengan hanya lima orang saja di dalamnya.

"Yo!" sapa Kankurou. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian biasa Suna yang terdiri dari celana longgar, jubah berwarna gelap dan atasan putih.

Temari tampak duduk di salah satu dari jajaran kursi yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk U. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono hitam. Dia menelengkan kepala sedikit ke arah Ino dan Gaara sebagai wujud sapaannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kemudian duduk di seberang dua bersaudara itu ada dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu sudah sangat tua sekali, dengan sorban di kepalanya dan alis putih yang begitu panjang hingga hampir menyentuh pipinya. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum ke arah Ino atau setidaknya Ino pikir begitu, matanya yang setengah memejam membuat Ino tak bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan orang tua itu sebenarnya.

Dan tepat di sebelah orang tua itu adalah Baki, yang Ino sudah kenal dari beberapa kali kunjungannya ke Suna dengan Shikamaru dulu. Sebagaimana biasa, Baki menutup sisi kiri wajahnya dengan kain putih yang menjuntai dari ikat kepalanya. Pria itu tampak memandanginya. Ino tak yakin Baki masih mengenalinya, tetapi sudut bibir Baki yang terlihat tampak menyeringai tipis.

Dan orang terakhir yang Ino lihat di ruangan itu adalah seorang gadis sebayanya, dengan rambut sepanjang bahu berwarna coklat dan sepasang mata berwarna gelap. Gadis itu bersandar ke tembok sementara kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Dia menatap Ino dengan tajam, seolah mengujinya. Ino sendiri merasa familiar dengan gadis itu dan kemudian ia ingat bahwa gadis itulah yang fotonya ada di ruang kantor Gaara.

"Di mana anggota Dewan lainnya?" tanya Gaara sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Saat itulah Ino melihat bahwa gadis berambut coklat itu segera menurunkan lengannya yang terlipat dan berdiri tegak lurus ketika Gaara berbicara.

"Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan penyambutan untuk para wanita muda yang akan datang besok, Gaara," jawab Baki sambil menyilahkan Ino dan Gaara untuk duduk di samping Temari.

"Apakah tak sebaiknya kita jujur saja pada mereka dan mengatakan bahwa anggota Dewan lainnya tak benar-benar tertarik untuk menemui tunanganmu karena mereka pikir kau berbohong?" Kankurou berterus terang, sarkastis.

Temari mendelik pada sang adik. "Kankurou!"

"Well, tapi 'kan memang begitu kenyataannya!" Kankurou lalu menoleh pada Gaara. "Kau sendiri tahu 'kan seperti apa mereka itu."

Gaara menatap Kankurou dengan pandangan mematikan sementara tangannya bergerak menarik kursi untuk Ino duduk. "Jaga bicaramu," kata Gaara penuh penekanan pada sang kakak.

"Tapi—!"

"Kenapa kita tidak kita mulai saja perkenalannya kalau begitu," Baki segera menginterupsi. "Matsuri, sebaiknya kau duduk sekarang."

Gadis berambut coklat—yang ternyata bernama Matsuri—mengangguk dan duduk di samping si kakek tua yang masih memandangi Ino dengan cermat dari balik alisnya yang panjang itu.

Kankurou kemudian juga mengambil tempat duduk di samping Temari. "Geez! Kenapa sih semua orang di sini begitu kaku?"

"Karena lawakanmu benar-benar salah tempat, _baka_!" sahut Temari lirih tapi penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Gaara sendiri kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Ino setelah meletakkan guci pasirnya di tembok di belakang mereka. "Dan kenapa kau ada di sini?" Dia mendadak bertanya pada Matsuri seiring dengan pandangannya yang lekat menatap gadis itu, yang tampak nyaman duduk tepat di seberangnya.

Ino mengernyitkan alis ketika dilihatnya gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit merona sebelum memalingkan muka. Sepertinya Ino sudah melewatkan satu hal penting di sini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat ... apakah kabar itu benar ...," jawab Matsuri lirih sambil memainkan kedua ujung jempolnya. "Anda akan benar-benar menikah, Gaara-sama?"

Ino mendapati ekspresi Gaara melembut saat pria itu melihat Matsuri yang tampak salah tingkah di depannya. Kedua tangannya, yang mengepal erat dan berada di atas meja, seolah ingin bergerak dan menjangkau gadis itu. Tetapi kemudian Gaara segera meletakkan kedua tangannya itu ke pangkuannya dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Matsuri sedikit berjengit demi didengarnya jawaban Gaara itu, tapi kemudian dia segera bersikap wajar. Sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia lalu berkata, "Saya turut berbahagia mendengarnya." Gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada Ino dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Saya turut berbahagia untuk Anda berdua, Yamanaka-san."

Ino melihat gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam ke arahnya itu dan mengerang dalam hati. Dia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa tentu saja ada wanita di Suna yang benar-benar memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Gaara. Ino heran pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kemungkinan ini. Bagaimanapun, Gara adalah seorang pria yang sangan tampan. Dan sebagai seorang Kazekage sekaligus ninja terkuat di desanya adalah sangat normal ia akan disukai banyak wanita—dan bahkan pria.

Mungkin Ino memang telah meremehkan misi ini. Sementara ia sepertinya hanya sekedar menjalankan misi untuk 'berbohong' akan hubungannya dengan Gaara, ternyata tanpa sadari dirinya sedang terseret ke dalam arus politik internal Suna. Dan saat ia melihat Matsuri, dia baru sadar bahwa misi ini juga akan melukai perasaan banyak orang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Matsuri," Ino menyahuti salam Matsuri sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik." _Meski Ino meragukan sekali kemungkinan itu_.

Matsuri melontarkan sebuah senyum kaku. "Saya juga berharap demikian." Kemudian gadis itu kembali menekuni pemandangan di bawah kakinya.

"Ini adalah kakek yang paling kami hormati, Ebizo-sama," ucap Baki setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan yang sangat, sangat aneh. Laki-laki yang wajahnya kelihatan separuh saja itu memperkenalkan kakek tua tadi kepada Ino. "Ebizo-sama bukan bagian dari Dewan, tetapi kami menghargai pendapatnya melebihi mereka di Suna ini."

Ino menundukkan kepala dengan taklim kepada sang kakek tua. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan Anda, Ebizo-sama. Nama saya Yamakan Ino dari Desa Daun Tersembunyi. Salam hormat dari Hokage kami."

Ebizo tak langsung menyahuti perkataan Ino dan melanjutkan tatapan lekatnya pada sosok Ino dengan tenangnya. Tetapi Ino tak segan untuk balas menatap tatapan si kakek tua itu. Kebanyakan orang penting yang harus diajak kompromi memang seperti Ebizo: penuh perhitungan dan sangat hati-hati. Dan jika Ebizo-sama memiliki ciri yang sama, maka Ino yakin bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan ditanyai dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mengecoh.

"Beritahu aku, Nak. Apakah kau suka memancing?" tanya Ebizo sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya ke atas meja.

_Nah? Benar 'kan? Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mengecoh_. Ino tersenyum dengan bijaksana, toh. "Memancing diperlukan untuk bertahan hidup dalam latihan ninja di desa kami, jadi saya adalah pemancing yang cukup baik. Tetapi tentunya, keahlian memancing itu tidak akan saya gunakan untuk sekedar bersenang-senang, Ebizo-sama."

Temari menyeringai senang dengan jawaban Ino itu sementara Kankurou bersandar kembali di kursinya dengan santai.

Dan ketika giliran Gaara bicara tiba, sekali lagi Ino hanya bisa dibuat kagum oleh aura kuat yang dipancarkannya saat ia berkata sambil menatap Baki. "Aku pikir aku sudah dengan jelas mengatakan kepada Dewan bahwa Ino akan datang malam ini."

Baki berdehem, tampak tidak enak hati. "Sebagaimana yang Kankurou katakan tadi, mereka tidak percaya padamu, Gaara. Mereka yakin kalau kau hanya ... hanya berbohong soal ceritamu yang bertunangan dengan kunoichi dari Konoha itu. Tentu saja, Ebizo-sama dan aku tak akan pernah meremehkan aliansi antara Suna—"

"Beritahu mereka bahwa mereka harus menemuiku besok pagi. Ketidaksopanan ini tak akan kubiarkan begitu saja," tukas Gaara dengan suara yang pelan tapi menegangkan. Guci pasir yang ada di belakangnya bahkan sampai bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"_Wakatta_!" sahut Kankurou cepat sambil membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil dan dengan cepat pula menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Ino buru-buru meraih pundak Gaara dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Guci pasir yang bergetar hebat itu pun seketika menjadi tenang kembali. "Gaara, sudahlah. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku senang mereka tak ada di sini. Kau tak tahu betapa leganya aku ketika aku masuk dan ternyata hanya ada lima orang di sini." Ino tersenyum tipis. "Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

Gaara masih tak yakin akan apa yang dikatakan Ino tapi dia toh mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf soal ini."

Ebizo tertawa. "Ya, bagaimanapun diinterogasi oleh banyak orang asing memang akan membuat gugup siapapun. Biarkan saja Dewan memercayai apa yang ingin mereka percayai, Ino-chan. Aku sendiri, sekali ini, yakin bahwa kau akan menjadi pengantin wanita yang sempurna untuk Kazekage-sama."

Ino mengangguk sedikit pada perkataan Ebizo-sama, bersikap seolah sedikit tersanjung. "Saya senang mendengarnya, Ebizo-sama." Jika pendapat Ebizo-sama lebih dihargai rakyat Suna daripada Dewan, maka tentunya Dewan pun tak akan keberatan nantinya.

Ebizo mengangguk dengan bijaksana. "Ya, ya. Kau itu memiliki tipikal pinggul yang baik untuk beranak. Aku langsung bisa melihatnya sejak pertama kali kau memasuki ruangan ini."

Dan tentu saja ucapan sang kakek tua ini sukses membuat Ino tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Kankurou tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya, tapi dia segera diam ketika Temari menghadiahinya tatapan mematikan yang sebenarnya akan jauh lebih efektif jika dia sendiri tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang juga menahan tawa.

Ino menoleh kepada Gaara dengan pandangan membelalak, meminta bantuan.

Tetapi sayangnya Gaara tak menghiraukannya karena wajahnya sendiri sudah berubah warna dan memilih untuk melihat ke bawah.

_Pengkhianat!_ Maki Ino dalam hati dan akhirnya dia pun hanya bisa terkikik dengan nyaringnya. Jika seseorang mengatakan padamu bahwa kau memiliki 'tipikal pinggul yang cocok untuk beranak', apakah seorang wanita harus menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pujian? Bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki pinggul lebar? Padahal Ino 100% yakin bahwa pinggulnya tidak lebar!

"Kau membuatnya malu. Dia tak suka jika kita membicarakan tentang bentuk badannya," Gaara mendadak berkata sambil meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya.

Matsuri membeliak tak percaya dari tempat duduknya saat dilihatnya Gaara menggaruk lembut pergelangan tangan Ino dengan ujung ibu jarinya.

Dari semua orang yang perlu ia waspadai di ruangan itu, Ino tahu ia seharusnya waspada terhadap Baki dan Ebizo. Tetapi untuk suatu alasan tertentu, ia lebih waspada akan Matsuri.

"Tak ada seorang gadis pun yang suka bentuk badannya dibicarakan di depan publik," ucap Ino pada akhirnya, menanggapi perkataan Gaara.

Gaara berhenti meremas tangan Ino dan sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya agar ia bisa menghadap Ino dengan lebih baik. "Kau juga tak suka membicarakannya secara pribadi, Ino. Dan kau bahkan masih menjerit saat aku melihatmu telanjang."

Temari nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Baki ternganga. Matsuri berjengit keras. Kankurou terkikik-kikik, sementara Ebizo tampak menikmati semua itu sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh semangat.

Ino sendiri sungguh tak percaya bahwa Gaara bisa membuat bualan yang begitu memalukan. Satu hal yang sungguh mengejutkannya adalah bahwa hal itu nyaris membuyarkan semua konsentrasinya. Gaara tentu saja tak pernah melihatnya telanjang dan bahkan jika pria itu sampai melihatnya begitu, Ino ragu bahwa Gaara hanya bisa kabur begitu saja dengan sekedar jeritan darinya! Jika Gaara memang ingin berakting seperti ini di depan semua orang, maka baiklah, ia pun akan menurutinya.

Dengan cepat Ino meraih tangan Gaara dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Gaara yang panjang dan ramping. "Kau ini ya, sangat nakal. Kau selalu melakukannya dengan sengaja, 'kan? Berpura-pura tak sengaja masuk kamar saat aku sedang berganti pakaian. Atau saat aku sedang mandi ..."

Gaara mengejapkan mata, tak mengisyaratkan apapun, tapi Ino bisa melihat pipinya sedikit merona. Kazekage muda ini menggenggam tangan Ino lebih erat. "Maaf. Masalahnya kau itu selalu memintaku untuk mematikan lampu saat kita sedang di tempat tidur, bahkan meski kau tahu aku lebih suka jika lampunya menyala."

Kali ini giliran Temari yang terengah tak percaya. Kankurou mengangguk setuju. Baki tak tahu harus berkata apa sementara Ebizo tertawa dengan lepasnya.

"Ma-maaf ... Tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau aku ada urusan sekarang, Kazekage-sama, Ebizo-sama." Matsuri berkata dengan lemas dan tergagap lalu membungkuk pada Gaara dan Ebizo sebelum kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan ruangan itu pun menjadi hening dengan kepergian Matsuri yang tampak aneh dan dibuat-buat. Ino merasa bersalah pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

Baki berdehem sekali lagi. Ekspresi serius kembali tersirat di wajahnya. "Oh ... yah ... baiklah. Kami tak tahu kalau kalian ... ah ... Kami tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah sedekat ... itu ..."

Ekspresi Gaara pun kembali serius dan menanggapi perkataan Baki itu. "Bukankah itu alasan kenapa kau memanggilku dan Ino? Kau ingin melihat apakah aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau kebohongan semata."

Ebizo menyeringai lebar. "Jika kakak perempuanku masih hidup, dia akan menyukaimu, Ino-chan. Kau punya nyali. Dan sepertinya kau bisa menjaga Kazekage dengan baik. Kami tidak ingin gadis kecil yang patuh yang akan menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan pada mereka."

Baki menggelengkan kepala. "Sayang sekali, Gaara, para perwakilan dan anak perempuan mereka akan tetap datang besok malam."

Genggaman Gaara di tangan Ino makin mengerat hingga rasanya nyaris menyakitkan. "Beritahu mereka bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Aku sudah memberitahumu soal ini sebelumnya."

Baki mendesah. "Well, Gaara. Kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau bagaimanapun kita tak bisa melakukan itu. Kebanyakan dari delegasi ini telah meninggalkan kota atau daerah mereka dua hari yang lalu sehingga mereka bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu."

Sepasang mata hijau Gaara berkilat marah mendengar penuturan Baki itu. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino melihat ekspresi seperti itu di matanya. "Baiklah, mungkin kalau kau memercayaiku tiga bulan yang lalu kalau aku sudah punya kekasih di Konoha, maka ini semua tak akan terjadi," ucap Gaara pelan. Kemarahan yang nyata bisa Ino rasakan dari pancaran matanya meskipun wajah Gaara tetap terjaga, datar dan tenang. "Kita akan menyambut mereka dengan ramah selama mereka di sini, tapi hanya sampai di situ saja. Bagi mereka yang ingin pergi lebih awal akan dipersilahkan, tapi tak ada satupun yang boleh tinggal lebih lama dari itu."

Ebizo mengelus dagunya yang keriput dengan tangan yang sama keriputnya. "Baiklah ... tentunya, bahkan dengan beberapa lusin wanita cantik yang akan berusaha mencuri hatimu, tak akan ada masalah lagi karena hatimu sudah menjadi milik orang lain, ya 'kan Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara mendelik pada si kakek tua.

Bibir tipis Ebiszo yang membentuk garis lurus kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut. "Tentu saja, _jika_ kau memang tidak sedang berbohong. Yang mana kau memang tidak sedang berbohong, apa aku benar?"

Ino merasa bulu kuduknya meremang hingga ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dia telah mulai bergantung pada tangan Gaara seolah hidupnya bergantung pada tangan itu. Dia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Saya rasa, orang tak akan berbohong untuk hal yang seserius ini, Tuan."

Gaara mendadak berdiri, tangannya yang memegang tangan Ino kini berada di atas meja. "Selama empat belas tahun, aku telah memberikan semua yang aku bisa demi desa ini, tanpa syarat," Gaara mulai berkata, suaranya begitu lirih hingga Ino harus berusaha keras untuk mendengarnya. "Aku telah menerima setiap hinaan, setiap pandangan meremehkan, setiap tatapan ketakutan hingga akhirnya aku bisa memeroleh kepercayaan yang telah aku usahakan dengan susah payah. Aku tak pernah sekalipun merasa keberatan karena aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan, dan bukannya senjata yang ditakuti oleh semua orang."

Tawa Kankurou seketika lenyap dan dia mendongak menatap sang adik seolah ini pertama kalinya melihatnya.

"Gaara ..." bisik Temari.

Pandangan Gaara beralih dari Baki kepada Ebizo. "Tapi hanya sekali ini saja dalam hidupku, aku ingin _dicintai_, lebih daripada diperlukan. Dan aku ingin menawarkan _cintaku_, lebih daripada _pelayananku_ kepada seseorang, bukan karena tugas, tetapi karena keinginan untuk melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri." Dengan ini, Gaara mendorong kursinya menjauh dan berbalik untuk mengambil guci pasirnya yang ia sandarkan di tembok.

Saat itulah Ino sadar bahwa apa yang Gaara katakan baru saja itu bukanlah bagian dari sandiwara yang mereka rencanakan. Melebihi apapun, pengakuan sepenuh hati itu adalah apa yang benar-benar Gaara rasakan dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengikuti langkah Gaara seiring dengan langkah pria itu menuju pintu. Dengan cepat Ino meraih kembali tangan Gaara. Dia bahkan tak tahu apakah itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman atau tidak, tapi dirasakannya Gaara meremas balik tangannya.

Dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas Gaara membuka pintu dan bersiap keluar dengan Ino di sampingnya, tetapi sebelum itu dia menoleh kembali ke ruangan dan mengarahkan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada Baki dan Ebizo. "Aku berhutang pada diriku sendiri jika aku menikahi wanita yang aku cintai selamanya. Dan itulah keputusanku. Sekali ini. Selamat malam." Dan kemudian dia dan Ino pun keluar dengan cepat dari ruangan itu.

Sepanjang jalan kembali ke rumahnya, mereka berdua sama sekali tak bicara, tetapi Ino tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sekarang ini, dia akan membiarkan semuanya begitu saja sampai Gaara bicara sendiri kepadanya.

Sayangnya Gaara sepertinya sama sekali tak ingin berbicara dengannya.

* * *

::::::::::

* * *

Ino baru saja mandi dan sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin dalam kamar mandi ketika Gaara sepertinya ingin berbicara dengannya. Gadis Yamanaka itu memang membiarkan pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka. Mata mereka bertemu di pantulan dalam cermin. Gaara bahkan tampak lebih pucat dalam keredupan cahaya di ruangan kecil itu sementara sepasang mata mematikan itu tampak jauh lebih lelah dari sebelumnya.

"Hai," sapa Ino.

"Halo," sahut Gaara balik.

Ino kemudian menunggu respon lebih lanjut dari Gaara, berpikir mungkin pria itu akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam, Ino jadi ingat bahwa Gaara merasa benar-benar canggung di rumahnya sendiri.

Meletakkan sisirnya ke atas tepian wastafel, Ino pun berbalik dan menghadap Gaara. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Gaara tak langsung menyahut dan malah membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Lalu, "Aku merasa seperti ingin kembali bekerja saja ... aku masih punya tanggungan di kantor."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Ino tidak tahu apakah dia harus menangis atau tertawa. "Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Yang kumaksudkan itu adalah soal perasaanmu setelah pembicaraan dengan Baki-san dan Ebizo-sama."

"Aku tak merasakan apapun." Gaara spontan menjawab, tapi Ino tahu pria itu berbohong. Setelah menumpahkan isi hatinya seperti itu untuk—mungkin—pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ino ragu jika Gaara tak merasakan apapun. Bagaimanapun, toh, Ino tak ingin menekan Gaara soal itu.

Ino kembali mengambil sisirnya dan berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh? Aku tiba-tiba ingat kalau aku membawa teh camomile. Apa kau tahu kalau teh camomile itu bisa menenangkan saraf dan mengurangi ketegangan? Mungkin teh ini akan cocok untukmu dan membantumu untuk bisa tidur dengan lebih nyenyak nantinya."

"Aku tidak tidur," ujar Gaara datar.

"Mungkin kau bisa tidur malam ini?"

Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas.

Ino bergegas menuju ruang tamu dimana dia telah menelantarkan ranselnya di sana. Gaara sendiri mengikut di belakangnya dan sekarang tampak memandanginya yang sedang mengubek-ubek isi ransel untuk mencari kaleng teh favoritnya itu. Saat itulah Ino mendapati gulungan titipan Naruto yang seharusnya sudah ia serahkan kepada Gaara sejak awal.

"Oh! Oh! Aku hampir lupa yang ini!" Ino segera mengulurkan gulungan itu kepada Gaara.

Gaara tampak sedikit lebih cerah saat menerima gulungan itu. "Naruto," gumamnya.

Ino kemudian melihat Gaara membawa gulungan itu dan mengikutinya lagi saat ia ke dapur. Pria bertato kanji 'ai' itu kemudian segera duduk di ruang makan. Gulungan dari Naruto itu benar-benar distraksi yang sempurna baginya untuk tidak tampak asing di dapurnya sendiri.

Sementara Gaara sibuk dengan gulungan dari Naruto, Ino mulai menyiapkan air untuk membuat teh. Dikeluarkannya sebuah ketel dari lemari dan mengisinya dengan air secukupnya dan menjerangnya di atas kompor. Selagi menunggu air mendidih, dia pun menyiapkan dua cangkir keramik dan saringan teh.

Sambil menyandarkan pinggulnya ke tepian bak cuci piring, Ino memandangi Gaara yang tampak tekun membaca gulungan dari Naruto.

Semakin Ino memikirkan, semakin ia sadar bahaya yang akan ia hadapai dalam misi yang kelihatannya simpel ini. Selain dari fakta bahwa ia masih belum mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal Dewan Rakyat Suna—karena para tetua itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya, dasar orang tua sialan—Ino sekali lagi berada dalam ketidaktahuan. Akan jauh lebih mudah baginya jika dia tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi. Tentunya mereka punya hal lain yang lebih baik daripada sekedar menekan Gaara untuk menikah. Suna tentu memiliki lebih banyak urusan daripada sekedar memaksa sang Kazekage untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya, 'kan?

Dilihatnya mata Gaara dengan perlahan naik dan turun membaca isi gulungan dari Naruto itu, seolah dia sedang membaca sesuatu yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi. Ino merasa aneh, tentu saja, mengingat gulungan itu 'kan ditulis oleh sahabat sang Kazekage sendiri.

Gaara mendesah lirih dan dia kembali menggulung gulungan itu dengan sangat rapi.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Ino ingin tahu. Dia sungguh tak menyangka Gaara akan berekspresi seperti itu setelah membaca surat dari seorang sahabat.

Sang Kazekage tak langsung menjawab dan malah memandangi Ino sejenak dan gadis Yamanaka itu bisa melihat bahwa Gaara sedang berpikir apakah ia perlu memberi tahu Ino atau tidak.

Ino mendelik. "Isinya pasti sesuatu tentangku, 'kan?"

Gaara tak juga menjawab dan terus menatap Ino tanpa kedip. Baru kemudian setelah sesaat berlalu dalam kesunyian yang aneh, dia berkata, "Naruto bilang kau itu suka memerintah, suka bersaing dan sangat, sangat sombong. Dia bilang aku harus waspada terhadapmu."

Demi mendengar semua itu, Ino tentu saja merasa sangat, sangat terganggu. Tanda perempatan mungkin sudah muncul di kening dan pipinya saking kesalnya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Naruto dengan membuat orang yang dikirimnya sendiri tampak jelek di hadapan kliennya meskipun kliennya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ino berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus memberi 'pelajaran yang berharga' untuk Naruto begitu ia pulang ke Konoha setelah misi ini selesai.

Tetapi Ino toh tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membela diri dari apa yang dituduhkan Naurot atasnya karena ia tahu sifat buruknya lebih dari siapapun dan _baka_ Hokage itu dengan tepat merangkumnya dalam satu kalimat. Diusapnya kening dengan buku jarinya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Gaara kembali memeriksa gulungan itu. "Aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau sama sekali tak mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto di sini."

Ino terhenyak tapi memilih untuk diam dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Gaara dengan perlahan. Kazekage itu baru saja memujinya? Sungguh itu sebuah pujian. _Sial_! Ino tak terlalu baik dalam menanggapi pujian pribadi yang datang dari orang penting. Kalau langsung menerima pujian mentah-mentah maka dia akan tampak sebagai seseorang yang suka dipuji—yang mana memang begitu—dan melihat situasinya sekarang, hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah Kazekage berpikir dia adalah seorang yang haus akan pujian. Dalam keadaaan normal, Ino tak akan peduli hal itu. Tetapi ini adalah Kazekage, misinya adalah meyakinkan semua orang di Suna bahwa dia dan Gaara merupakan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan ingin segera menikah. Kalau Gaara sampai berpikir buruk tentangnya, tentunya misinya tak akan berjalan mulus, 'kan?

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar, tapi itu dulu. Aku memang punya kecenderungan untuk mengendalikan orang-orang di sekitarku, khususnya di masa sekolah dulu."

Gaara tampak tertarik. "Apa kau punya hak untuk bersikap seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Saat itu aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang nilainya paling bagus di kelas. Jadi kupikir akulah yang paling baik. Aku menjadi kompotetitif saat merasa terancam. Tapi aku tidak malu atas sifatku itu. Karena itulah yang membuatku menjadi kunoichi seperti sekarang ini. Aku hanya tidak suka saat Sakura mengalahkanku dalam apapun, yang mana merupakan alasan utama kenapa aku mempelajari jutsu medis." Dan memori masa lalu itulah yang tiba-tiba membuat Ino ingat akan sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya pada pria di dekatnya itu. "Gaara?"

Sang Kazekage menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dengan tatapan sedikit menyelidik.

"Aku sudah sejak tadi ingin menanyakan hal ini. Gadis yang tadi itu, Matsuri, apakah dia muridmu yang kau selamatkan dulu bersama kami itu? Aku masih ingat hari itu dengan jelas. Teman-teman sekelompokku ada di sana." Ino tersenyum mengenang hal itu. Dia tak akan melupakannya karena hari itu adalah salah satu titik tolak dimana ia berubah dan salah satu pengalaman paling berkesan baginya. Itulah saat dimana dia merendahkan hatinya dan memohon pada Sakura untuk meminta Tsunade-sama mengajarinya jutsu medis.

Gaara mengangguk. "Dia murid pertamaku."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara itu, Ino melipat kedua lengannya di atas perut. "Dia sepertinya orang yang paling terpengaruh oleh pernikahan ini."

"Aku minta maaf untuk sikapnya tadi," ujar Gaara, keningnya mengerut. "Biasanya dia sopan dan ceria."

Alis Ino mengernyit naik. Gaara sepertinya tak paham akan maksudnya. "Matsuri tampak tidak menyukai sandiwara yang kita jalani ini. Apa dia tahu, kau tahu, bahwa kita sebenarnya ..." Ino menggantung pertanyaannya, tapi telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu Gaara dan kembali lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah memberitahunya. Aku rasa itu tidak perlu," ucap Gaara, sama sekali tak memahami apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan Ino.

Baiklah, sepertinya Ino memang harus mengatakan maksudnya secara langsung agar Kazekage itu paham. "Aku rasa Matsuri memiliki perasaan terhadapmu."

Gaara mengejapkan mata. Ino mengerutkan kening, heran. Gadis Yamanaka ini membayangkan Gaara bereaksi lebih dari sekedar mengejapkan mata. Pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya seiring dengan gerakannya yang beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju bak cuci piring. Ino sedikit minggir untuk memberi Gaara ruang ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil kaleng berisi teh camomile yang terletak di atas meja _pantry_ di sebelah kanan cangkir yang telah Ino tata sebelumnya.

Ino tak pernah mengira bahwa Gaara cukup 'ahli' dalam menghindari topik pembicaraan, tapi inilah nyatanya sekarang, pria itu tampak dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu memandangi kaleng kecil di tangannya dan mengabaikan Ino sepenuhnya.

Matsuri pastilah topik yang tak ingin Gaara bicarakan dan demi diplomasi Suna dan Konoha, Ino pun tak ingin memaksa. Daripada itu, kini Ino melihat Gaara sedang membuka tutup kaleng teh bunga kering itu dan dengan hati-hati menghirup aromanya. Sepertinya Gaara menyukai aroma yang dihirupnya karena sekali lagi dia menghirup aroma teh itu dan kemudian malah melekatkan hidungnya ke dalam kaleng, mirip dengan yang telah dilakukannya di pasar saat dia menciumi teh bunga sepatu.

Masih dengan ujung hidung dalam kaleng dan menghirup aroma teh bunga kering itu, Gaara kemudian kembali duduk menghadap meja makan.

Ino hanya bisa diam melihat itu semua itu selama lebih dari satu menit sebelum kemudian menyerah dan meletakkan tutup kaleng teh ke atas meja.

Ino bertanya-tanya apakah Gaara akan seperti ini setiap kali dia pulang. Pastilah ada cara yang bisa Ino lakukan untuk membuat pria itu senyaman mungkin di rumahnya sendiri sebagaimana dia merasa nyaman di kantornya.

Nyaring bunyi ketel tanda air telah mendidih akhirnya membuyarkan pikiran Ino, membuatnya terlompat kaget. Gadis ini tak menyadari kalau ternyata dia telah menatap Gaara tanpa kedip seperti seorang idiot. Untungnya Gaara itu orangnya tidak peka sama sekali.

Mematikan kompor, Ino kemudian menyiapkan poci teh. Begitu dia berbalik hendak meminta kaleng teh camomile itu dari Gaara, Ino mau tak mau terkejut ketika didapatinya ujung hidungnya hanya beberapa inci saja dari dada pria itu. Dengan cepat Ino mundur menjauh hingga menubruk tepian bak cuci piring di belakangnya sementara Gaara tampak menatapnya dengan intens. Sepasang manik hijaunya yang berlingkar hitam tampak tetap mematikan sebagaimana biasanya.

"Ini," ucap Gaara sambil mengulurkan kaleng berisi teh itu kepada Ino.

Ino mengejapkan mata beberapa kali dan mengambil kaleng yang disodorkan Gaara. "Terima kasih. Dan tolong jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu." Tentu saja Ino tahu kalau Gaara tak mungkin bermaksud ingin mengagetkannya. Tetapi, gerakannya itu tadi ... sungguh mengacaukan pikirannya. Terlebih saat tiga kancing teratas dari pakaian sang Kazekage dibiarkan tak terkancing. Ino sungguh heran kenapa pria ini tidak menerima saja pernikahan yang direncanakan para tetua untuknya. Setiap gadis normal akan menginginkan Gaara. Sungguh, Ino yakin akan hal itu. Memang Gaara punya beberapa keanehan dan mungkin akan bekerja tanpa henti enam dari tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Tetapi, Gaara sama sekali tak menampakkan kesan bahwa dia bisa menduakanmu, dan juga dia itu seorang yang penurut.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu minum teh dalam keheningan yang nyaman karena baik Gaara maupun Ino masing-masing terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang Kazekage. Pria itu tampak menyibukkan diri dengan tehnya, selalu memastikan untuk menghirup aroma hangat minuman itu sebelum kemudian meneguknya. Begitu mereka selesai minum teh, Gaara segera meninggalkan dapur untuk mandi sementara Ino membereskan dapur.

"Kau pasti lelah. Kau harus tidur," kata Gaara saat mereka berdua berdiri dengan aneh di ruang tamu yang kosong itu. Dan fakta bahwa Gaara saat itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam longgar yang tipis dan sebuah handuk yang terkalung di lehernya sama sekali tak membuat suasana jadi lebih baik. Rambut semerah darahnya masih basah dan tampak kehitaman dalam cahaya yang agak temaram di ruangan itu. Kedua bahunya yang bidang terekspos jelas kecuali pada bagian yang tertutupi handuk. Sementara itu perut Gaara tampak rata dan kencang tanpa lemak sedikitpun dan sangat, sangat indah dipandang mata. Dan meskipun Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melihatnya—tidak, memelototinya akan sangat tidak sopan 'kan—dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sang Kazekage memiliki semua _itu_ di balik jubah berat yang selalu ia kenakan sepanjang hari.

Gaara menunjuk ke arah kanan Ino, ke arah pintu dari sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali belum Ino masuki. Gadis Yamanaka ini tidak tahu mengapa mendadak merasa tak nyaman dengan hal ini, apalagi saat Gaara melangkah menuju pintu yang ditunjukkannya itu dan kemudian menoleh padanya dengan penuh harap seolah ingin bertanya, "Kau mau masuk, 'kan?"

Ino bukannya takut kalau Gaara akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh kepadanya. Karna Ino yakin kalau Gaara sama sekali jauh dari hal-hal yang demikian. Satu-satunya hal yang mengganggunya dalam situasi ini adalah usaha yang sangat jelas dilakukan Gaara untuk membuat Ino tidur sementara ia sendiri tahu Gaara tidak bisa tidur. Pria itu sudah mengatakan padanya sebelumnya bahwa dia lebih suka di kantornya, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi dia mengusulkan pada sang Kazekage bahwa akan lebih baik jika dia menghabiskan malamnya di rumah selama sebulan Ino di Suna ini dan ia senang Gaara cukup kooperatif.

Dan Ino sudah hampir menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang Kage ketika dengan seketika pikirannya seolah lenyap begitu Gaara membukakan pintu menuju kamarnya itu.

Di dalam ruang tidur itu tampaklah sebuah tempat tidur yang besar dengan segala kemewahannya yang agung.

Tapi ... tempat tidur itu tampak _mengerikan_—setidaknya bagi Ino saat itu.

Di dalam kamar tidur itu ada sebuah _queen size bed_ yang sangat besar. Sepreinya berwarna merah dari bahan sutra. Sutra merah! Bayangkan! Kemudian ada banyak sekali bantal dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Semua bantal itu bersarung bantal warna merah dan kuning dan juga dari sutra! Di kedua sisi tempat tidur ada dua meja samping berbentuk lingkaran. Lalu tirai yang dipasang di jendela tak jauh dari tempat tidur itu juga berwarna merah. Dan ya, dari sutra juga. Selebihnya di ruangan itu ada sebuah sofa couple di dekat tempat tidur dan sebuah lemari yang biasa saja. Di sudut ruangan tampak guci pasir Gaara.

Selain guci pasir itu, Ino seratus persen yakin kalau Gaara tak mungkin menata kamarnya dengan isian yang akan menciptakan pemandangan 'semengerikan' itu.

"Biar kutebak. Ini semua hadiah dari para Tetua 'kan?" tanya Ino ekstra datar.

Gaara tampak gelisah. "Idenya Kankurou ..."

_Oh tentu saja ..._

Gaara cukup waras untuk merasa malu, bagaimanapun.

Ino membalikkan badan. "Aku akan tidur di sofa." Dia menunjuk ke ruang tamu.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur di sofa ..." sahut Gaara sedih.

Jeda. Ino memejamkan mata dan berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa menyikapi hal ini. Sebuah berkah bagi Gaara, untuk memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat mengerikan selera humornya. Ino merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya seiring dengan diingatnya kejadian demi kejadian yang telah ia alami sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang begitu jelas sekarang dan ia heran kenapa ia tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu lebih awal.

_Satu-satunya orang yang berhak memuji kecantikannya adalah aku._

_Kau juga tak suka membicarakannya secara pribadi. Dan kau masih menjerit saat aku tak sengaja melihatmu telanjang._

_Itu karena kau selalu memintaku untuk mematikan lampu saat kita di tempat tidur padahal kau tahu aku lebih suka lampunya menyala._

Ino menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan perlahan. "Kankurou ... tidak dengan sengaja ... telah mengajarimu ... apa-apa yang harus kau katakan 'kan?"

Gaara langsung mengangguk, tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

_Brengsek ..._

Dan hanya itulah yang Ino perlukan. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tidur yang mengerikan itu, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada lebih banyak musuh daripada yang ia kira. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa Kankurou—atau siapapun—tidak akan menghancurkan misi yang akan dijalankannya ini.

Sang Yamanaka kemudian melemparkan senyum kekesalan yang tertahan pada sang Kazekage. "Selamat malam." Dan pintu pun menutup dengan kerasnya di depan wajah kebingungan sang Kage Sunagakure.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**The Arrangement (Indonesian Version)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Arrangement (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by el Cierto**

* * *

**:::**

* * *

***ngelap keringat**

***chapter yang lumayan panjang eh? 10.000 kata ... 50 halaman A4 (sumpah ini 1 chap terpanjang sepanjang sejarah aku menulis (menerjemahkan) fanfik) XD XD :D**

**Semoga teman-teman suka membacanya-dan sudi meninggalkan review di sini atau di fanfict aslinya. ^_^  
**

**Terima kasih.**

**Kalau sempat, teman-teman bisa melihat atau review langsung di link fanfic aslinya yang ada di kolom my favorite fict dari profil el Cierto. Hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunagakure benar-benar meriah malam itu. Lapangan besar yang terletak di belakang menara Kazekage telah diubah menjadi sebuah lantai dansa dan musik dengan banyak sekali makanan dan minuman juga lampu-lampu yang bergemerlapan bergantungan dengan indahnya. Tetapi, pesta yang sesungguhnya sebenarnya belum dimulai. Semua delegasi dan anak perempuan mereka masih berada di dalam rumah tamu yang terletak di salah satu lantai dari menara Kazekage itu. Mereka akan keluar tepat satu jam setelah Kazekage turun dari kantornya.

Ino sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, bersandar kepada salah satu meja bundar yang telah ditata di sekeliling lantai dansa. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya melihat ke sekeliling lapangan itu dan melihat beberapa laki-laki dan wanita menyiapkan alat-alat musik di atas sebuah meja bupet berwarna gelap. Dia mengernyit heran saat disadarinya bahwa semua makanan yang ditata di atas meja-meja itu ternyata hanyalah kumpulan aneka makanan pelengkap.

_Tentu saja. Ini 'kan acara politik yang sejatinya merupakan sebuah ... sebuah apa? Sebuah cara untuk membuat Gaara memilih istri? Yeah, memang kedengarannya begitu._

Ino mendesah sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas perut. Siapapun yang telah menyiapkan pesta ini pastilah tidak mempertimbangkan pendapat Gaara sedikitpun. Sangat jelas sekali kalau orang-orang Dewan itu mengabaikan perasaan Gaara sepenuhnya dan memastikan bahwa pesta itu cukup meriah dan mendukung para pemuda dan pemudi untuk menikmati pesta untuk saling mengenal. Dan kalau dilihat komposisi koktail manis dan masam yang tersedia di konter-konter minuman yang lengkap dengan esnya, pesta itu cocok untuk mereka yang berusia dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima tahun.

_Oh, segelas rum akan lebih baik_.

Kankurou—malam itu tampil tanpa cat wajah dan tunik hitamnya—muncul di belakang Ino dengan dua gelas berisi sesuatu yang Ino tak tahu. "Kau tampak kesepian. Dimana suamimu?"

"Sedang bekerja. Wow 'kan?" Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya pada pria itu kemudian melirik dua gelas di tangannya. "Rum?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Kankurou menggeleng. "Percayalah. Akan jauh lebih baik bagimu untuk tidak mabuk malam ini." Lalu dia mengulurkan salah satu gelas itu pada Ino.

Ino menerimanya lalu menghirup aromanya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Teh hijau. Dia kemudian meminumnya dengan hati-hati lalu kembali memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan malas. Ino masih tidak tahu apapun tentang anggota Dewan Rakyat Suna. Dari cara Kankurou mengatakannya, mereka sepertinya akan membuatnya kesulitan malam ini. "Kalian memiliki tetua yang mengerikan," gumamnya.

Kankurou mengedikkan bahu, tak acuh. "Kami sudah terbiasa dengan mereka. Apa Gaara telah menjelaskan padamu tentang kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi malam ini?"

"Sedikit," jawab Ino sambil menyentuhkan tepian gelas pada bawah bibirnya, benaknya kembali memutar ingatan akan pagi pertamanya di Suna.

Sekitar pukul enam, Ino bangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di lautan sutra yang mengerikan yang tak lain adalah tempat tidur Gaara yang telah didesain secara _khusus _oleh Kankurou. Dengan segera gadis Yamanaka itu keluar dari kamar dan melihat Gaara tampak duduk di sofa, kedua lengannya bertumpu pada lutut sementara kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya yang menunduk. Pria itu kontan mendongak saat didengarnya langkah Ino memasuki ruang tamu. Sepertinya teh camomile buatan Ino tadi malam sama sekali tak membuatnya bisa tidur. Tetapi meskipun jelas kurang tidur, Gaara tetap jeli dan waspada, jika tidak bisa dibilang lelah dan lemas. Dan bosan.

Gaara kelihatan sangat bosan.

Ino berpikiran untuk menganjurkan Gaara membawa pekerjaannya pulang sehingga ketika dia tidak bisa tidur maka dia akan memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakannya. Tetapi Gaara mendadak memintanya untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menjelaskan tentang tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat pesta penyambutan para perwakilan yang akan datang malam itu.

Ino mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara dengan sabar, mendengarkan tentang bagaimana para delegasi dan anak perempuan mereka telah diberitahu oleh Dewan bahwa Kazekage telah memiliki tunangan seorang kunoichi dari Konoha. Gaara menerangkan padanya bahwa meskipun Dewan belum memercayai Ino sebagai tunangan Gaara, mereka tidak akan berusaha untuk mempermalukan Ino atau memusuhinya karena aliansi Suna dan Konoha. Tetapi ini tidak berarti kalau para delegasi dan anak perempuan mereka akan berlaku serupa. Anggota Dewan telah mengungkapkan kekecewaan mereka tentang Kazekage yang merencanakan tentang pertunangan pura-pura untuk menghindari acara perjodohan itu dan Dewan juga telah meminta dukungan para delegasi itu untuk meyakinkan Kazekage agar menghentikan pertunangan palsunya.

"Hal terburuk seperti apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Kankurou dari sudut matanya.

Saat itulah Ino melihat mereka. Ternyata, rumah tamu terletak di lantai tengah dari menara Kazekage yang membawahi lapangan. Secara kebetulan, melalui jendela aula yang terletak tepat di luar ruang rumah tamu itu, Ino melihat ada tujuh belas siluet wanita yang semuanya menunduk menatap lantai tempat pertemuan itu berlangsung.

"Pesta akan segera dimulai," ucap Kankurou kemudian, tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya.

Ino menggemeletukkan gigi dan melihat para wanita itu melalui jendela. Gaara tidak secara spesifik menjelaskan tentang para delgasi dan para wanita ini. Pembicaraan mereka pagi tadi hanya mengklarifikasi tiga hal: Satu, bahwa Anggota Dewan sudah mengatakan pada para delegasi bahwa mereka berpikir pertunangan Gaara dan Ino itu palsu; Dua, para delegasi itu telah setuju untuk bekerjasama dengan Dewan. Dan tiga, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat, sangat panjang dan menjenuhkan. Tujuh belas gadis. Semuanya datang untuk memenangkan hati Gaara.

Terdengar seperti sebuah cerita dongeng yang mengenaskan ...

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kankurou tiba-tiba berkata. "Apa kau suka tatanan kamar tidurnya?"

"Oh, kami langsung mendekorasi ulang kamar pagi ini," jawab Ino datar lalu meneguk tehnya.

Kankurou tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Eh, bukannya kamar itu tampak sangat romantis?"

Spontan Ino menghadiahi pria itu _death glare _terbaiknya. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawabnya?"

"Sutra dan lilin, Yamanaka! Apalagi yang bisa lebih romantis daripada itu?"

Ino memejamkan mata, menyerah. Selama ini dia sendiri merasa sebagai orang yang romantis, tapi semua yang dilakukan Kankurou itu sungguh menggelikan alih-alih romantis. "Aku percaya kau sudah berusaha keras untuk ini, tetapi akan jauh lebih romantis jika dan hanya jika Gaara dan aku memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Aku sudah menyingkirkan semua seprei dan tirai sutramu. Dan, kau, pastikan mulai detik ini untuk tidak ikut campur dalam koleksi kata-kata Gaara."

Kali ini ninja pengendali boneka itu menepuk lututnya sendiri keras-keras seiring tawanya yang meledak. "Oh sungguh aku tak percaya kalau dia benar-benar akan menggunakan kata-kata itu di depan kakek Ebizo dan Baki!"

Ino sama sekali tak merasa itu lucu. "_Well_, terima kasih telah menganggap semua ini lucu."

"Sama-sama."

Ino mendelik tajam, merasa ngeri. "Kau tahu, Kankurou? Jika kau tak berhenti mengajarinya kata-kata kotor itu, aku akan secara pribadi memberimu sebuah pelajaran yang _sangat, sangat mengesankan_ dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan kau pasti _akan menyukainya_."

Kankurou berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. "Oh ayolah Ino. Jika kita tak memberi seorang laki-laki sebuah senjata, bagaimana dia akan bisa melawan balik?"

Dengan keras Ino meletakkan kembali gelas ke atas meja hingga sedikit isinya terpercik ke tangannya sendiri. "Saat ini adikmu itu sedang berusaha dengan susah payah untuk memosisikan dirinya sendiri dalam situasi ini," ucap Ino, menunjuk deretan meja penuh makanan dan para wanita yang masih ada di menara. "Apakah kau sudah pernah melihat bagaimana dia di rumahnya sendiri? Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat dia ada di rumah. Dia itu seperti robot. Dan kemudian kita berusaha mengubah semua itu, berusaha menjauhkan harapan Dewan darinya dan lalu kau! Kau, yang seharusnya menjadi temannya, malah mencekokinya dengan kata-kata kotor dan menata rumah yang bahkan tak ingin ia tinggali hingga tampak seperti rumah pelacuran!"

Perkataan Ino itu sukses membungkam Kankurou. Dengan gelisah dia menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Geez. Kau toh tak perlu semarah itu. Aku kan hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang."

"Well, aku datang kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, asal kau tahu," sahut Ino, memutar mata. Gaara adalah seorang klien. Orang yang membayarnya untuk menjalankan misi ini. Dan dia menugaskannya untuk meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa mereka berdua memiliki hubungan, bertunangan. _Well_, tentu saja setelah mendengarkan tumpahan hati Gaara malam sebelumnya di ruang pertemuan, perasaan pribadinya mungkin jadi sedikit memengaruhinya dalam melihat misi kali ini.

Ino tak pernah secara langsung terlibat urusan dengan Gaara sebelumnya dan sekalipun tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan berhubungan dengan pria itu dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Dulu baginya Gaara hanyalah seorang Kazekage dan Ino selalu berpendapat bahwa Gaara adalah seorang yang sangat berhati-hati. Dan selain fakta bahwa sang Kazekage adalah sahabat baik Naruto, dia tak tahu apapun tentang pria itu.

Hari pertamanya di Suna—kemarin itu—bisa dikatakan sebagai hari yang sangat aneh baginya karena di hari itu dia telah melihat banyak sekali hal dari seorang pria hanya dalam beberapa jam yang mereka habiskan bersama. Gaara ternyata sangat suka bekerja, tidak bisa tidur, tidak suka tomat dan puding kacang dan suka hati. Dia lebih terangsang oleh bau daripada pandangan, meskipun dengan jelas dia tertarik dengan warna kuning.

Dan sehabis mandi Gaara akan berjalan dengan santainya di dalam rumah sambil bertelanjang dada. _Dan_ dia memiliki tubuh yang menakjubkan di balik pakaian Negara Angin yang berlapis-lapis itu.

Ino mengerutkan alis. Gaara terdengar seperti pria normal baginya. Apakah dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta seperti halnya pria normal lainnya? Jelas sekali kalau gadis itu, Matsuri, menyukainya dan melihat bagaimana Gaara berbicara tentangnya, dia tampaknya juga memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Matsuri. Ini membuat Ino kesal, karena meskipun Gaara telah menjanjikannya bahwa dia hanyalah sebagai solusi untuk satu bulan ini, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya-tanya akan rencana Gaara setelah satu bulan ini berakhir. Tentunya, dia tak berpikiran untuk lari dari masalah ini selamanya, 'kan?"

"Kami merasa kesulitan untuk bicara dengan Gaara," ucap Kankurou tiba-tiba, kali ini dia terlihat serius. Ino hampir saja lupa kalau dia baru saja memarahi pria itu atas leluconnya yang keterlaluan.

"Oh, jadi itu cara yang kau gunakan agar bisa lebih nyaman bicara dengannya ... dengan cara mengajarinya hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Ino, sinis tapi penasaran.

Kankurou mendengus. "Hei! Dia itu sudah 29 tahun! Tentunya hal-hal itu akan wajar bagi seorang pria, tetapi reaksimu seolah aku baru saja memberinya sebuah majalah porno. Bagaimanapun dia ini 'kan sedang menghadapi orang-orang yang memaksanya untuk menikah agar dia bisa punya anak." Kankurou mulai kelihatan tidak nyaman. "Singkatnya begini: apakah menurutmu Gaara secara ... seksual sudah siap untuk hal seperti ini?"

Ino mengernyit. Apakah begini cara pria Suna menghadapi masalah seperti ini? "Sebelum kita membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan _secara seksual sudah siap_, apa tidak sebaiknya kita lebih mengkhawatirkan apakah dia _secara emosi sudah cukup siap_ untuk memulai sebuah hubungan?"

"Ah tentu saja kalian ini para wanita selalu melihat segala sesuatu dari sisi emosi," ucap Kankurou sarkastis.

"Oh, begitu? Maaf saja ya aku ini memang berpikir dengan apa yang ada di antara kedua telingaku dan bukan kedua kakiku. Jelaskan padaku, kalau begitu, bagaimana kau melihat masalah Gaara ini?"

Kankurou tampak ragu untuk sesaat. Dia melihat ke sekeliling seolah takut jika ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ketika dirasanya situasi cukup aman, dia mengajak Ino menuju sebuah tempat yang sedikit terlindung di bawah sebuah kaktus tinggi yang terletak beberapa meter jauhnya dari lapangan itu. Perlahan Ino pun mengikutinya.

Begitu mereka sudah saling berhadapan dan Ino siap mendengarkan penuturan Kankurou, pria itu malah tampak gelisah. Dia sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman untuk menceritakan pada Ino tentang apapun yang akan dikatakannya ini. Melihatnya seperti itu, Ino mulai berpikir bahwa kali ini Kankurou memang tidak sedang bercanda.

"Dulu, Gaara itu ... adalah seorang remaja yang cukup bermasalah," Kankurou memulai.

Ino menyipitkan mata. "Jika ini adalah sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kau ceritakan padaku, mungkin sebaiknya kau tak memberitahuku. Kau tahu, sekarang ini kau tampak seperti akan mengungkapkan rahasia terbesar Gaara."

Wajah Kankurou mendadak memerah.

Ino angkat tangan. "Oke, lupakan saja. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya."

"Ap-? Apa kau yakin? Karena aku sebenarnya sudah merundingkan hal ini dengan Temari dan dia setuju kalau kau sebaiknya mengetahui hal ini karena ... yah ... karena kau ini tunangannya."

Ino tak bisa percaya Kankurou sedikitpun, tidak setelah semua leluconnya yang keterlaluan itu. "Begitu? Lalu kenapa bukan Temari sendiri yang memberitahuku? Padahal aku akan jauh lebih percaya dia daripada kau."

"Kau ini kasar sekali ya kalau lagi marah?" tukas Kankurou, tapi kemudian dia mulai berkata lagi. "Temari merasa tidak enak menceritakan hal ini sendiri. Dia bilang akan lebih baik jka aku yang memberitahumu tentang _ini_. Karena ini adalah tentang masa remaja Gaara ..."

Ino mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh dan menganggap bahwa pembicaraan tentang masa remaja dan pubertas Gaara sama sekali tak akan menganggunya. "Jika ini akan membantuku untuk bisa lebih baik dalam menjalankan misi ini, maka ceritakan saja."

Kankurou menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan ini adalah reaksi dari seorang pria yang telah mengajari Gaara kata-kata kotor itu! Sepertinya dia lebih khawatir akan apa yang diceritakannya kali ini, apapun itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita duduk saja?" tawar Ino dengan bercanda sambil menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk ke meja dimana teh mereka terabaikan.

Kankurou menatap Ino tajam sebelum kemudian berkata. "Kau pasti sudah tahu dengan baik tentang sejarah hidup Gaara, tentang bagaimana dia adalah seorang jinchuriki, jadi aku pikir kita sudah setengah jalan dalam percakapan tentang masa lalu Gaara ini."

Ino terperangah. Dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Kankurou akan membawa bagian masa lalu Gaara yang itu dalam percakapan ini. Bagi dia dan teman-teman seangkatannya, hal itu tabu untuk dibicarakan demi menghormati persahabatan Naruto dan Gaara, sekaligus aliansi Konoha dan Suna. Namun tentu saja bukan berarti kalau mereka tidak tahu menahu soal itu.

"Shukaku adalah monster yang licik. Dan ... dia ... dia selalu _haus. _Haus darah." Kankurou menggaruk alisnya, seolah dengan itu ketegangannya bisa dikendalikan. Pria ini ternyata sangat mudah dibaca. Ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya dengan cepat juga dirasakan oleh Ino. "Saat Gaara masih anak-anak, atau setidaknya sepanjang yang aku bisa ingat saat itu—kami masih sangat muda—dia selalu ditakuti oleh anak-anak lain sebayanya."

"Ya ... aku paham, kurasa." Ino hanya bisa mengingat masa kecil Naruto dengan samar dalam memorinya. Dia tahu Gaara tak seberuntung Naruto dalam mengontrol biiju ekor satu dalam tubuhnya. Dia tahu bahwa Shukaku lebih ingin dikenali kehadirannya oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Dia ingin punya banyak teman seperti lainnya. Tetapi yah ... dia _tidak bisa_ berteman. Dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana anak-anak ketika mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, 'kan?" Kankurou tersenyum miris. "Gaara dulu sangat tidak stabil. Dan Shukaku selalu menjadi cerminan yang mengerikan dari setiap emosi yang dirasakan Gaara. Rasa sakit, kesedihan, semuanya. Jadi ketika Gaara marah, Shukaku ada _di sana_. Itu benar-benar menakutkanku dan Temari. _Hell, _aku baru enam tahun saat itu. Jika kau dalam posisiku, kemudian kau melihat bagaimana adikmu menerbangkan pasir kemana-mana ..." Kankurou menggeleng. "_Well_, pada akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi, ternyata semuanya tak langsung jadi lebih baik setelah itu."

Ino menarik napas. "Ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, entah kenapa dia merasa takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Masalah pubertas," Kankurou bergidik.

Ino memejamkan mata. Dengan segera ia tahu kemana percakapan ini akan mengarah.

"Anak-anak bisa puas dengan mainan dan perhatian yang cukup, _well_, tapi remaja berbeda. Aku rasa dia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tak menginginkan teman lagi dan memutuskan menjadi seseorang yang seperti kau tahu saat kami datang ke Konoha pada ujian Chuunin." Kankuro tertawa hambar. "Ayah kami berusaha membunuhnya sampai enam kali dan semuanya gagal. Tentu saja itu sama sekali tak membantu. Tapi saat Gaara genin, Shukaku yang haus darah selalu bisa terpuaskan dengan misi pembunuhan dan semacam itu. Dan karnanya lebih baik bagi Gaara untuk berada dalam pengawasan seseorang. Baki, kau ingat orang kemarin itu? Dia adalah pemimpin tim kami."

Cerita Kankurou itu mulai membuat Ino takut. Dia tahu apa yang sedang Kankurou ingin ceritakan selanjutnya. Dan dia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menghentikannya sekarang. Rasa sesak seperti mencekik tenggorokannya seiring dengan cerita Kankurou yang berlanjut.

"Gaara dan aku tak pernah benar-benar dekat—aku takut padanya, jujur saja—tapi ada satu waktu, saat kami berada dalam misi yang sama, saat dia menanyakan padaku ... hal-hal yang wajar ditanyakan seorang remaja seusianya. Waktu itu kami tidur di dalam tenda. Saat itu adalah salah satu waktu yang langka dimana dia bisa tidur sekitar sepuluh menit atau lebih, sebelum kemudian dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan menjerit keras. Atau _tertawa_. Aku tak benar-benar ingat. Aku nyaris ngompol saking takutnya waktu itu karna kupikir dia akan kehilangan kendali lagi. Tapi dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapannya yang mematikan itu dan ... dia ... yah .. kau tahu ..." Kankurou menggantung kalimatnya dengan menyedihkan. Ino mengangguk mengerti. Kankurou mengangkat bahu. "Yah itu adalah sebuah mimpi basah. Aku tanya padanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Dan dia bilang bahwa dia baru saja bermimpi tentang pembunuhan dan darah dan bahwa dia mendengar 'ibu' di kepalanya. Dan bahwa dia juga merasa ... sangat puas."

"Ibu?" heran Ino.

Kankurou menggeleng. "Aku tak terlalu yakin apakah dia mengatakan tentang suara monster atau ibu kami ..." Dia berdehem. "Singkat kata, aku rasa Gaara, selama masa itu, telah menghubungkan kesenangan seksual dengan kepuasan monsternya akan darah."

Ino membelalak, menatap Kankurou tak percaya. Perutnya mendadak menegang. "Kau ... kau tak sedang berbohong 'kan?"

Kankurou memucat. "Apa menurutmu itu buruk? Lebih dari apapun, saat Gaara kehilangan Shukaku itulah saat yang paling buruk! Kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk menjelaskan kepada seorang remaja enam belas tahun bahwa masturbasi itu wajar? Kau pikir aku senang melakukannya?"

Untuk suatu alasan yang aneh, percakapan itu berubah menjadi sangat tidak mengenakkan. "Apa? Kenapa kau harus mengajarinya hal itu?"

"Karena dia yang memintanya, brengsek!" sahut Kankurou dengan kasar, kemudian ditutupnya mata dengan salah satu tangannya. "Dia tak menyukainya. Hal _itu_ menakutkannya. Suatu malam, beberapa hari setelah dia dibawa kembali ke desa, kau tahu 'kan, saat Naruto dan Chiyo-baasan menghidupkannya lagi? Dia kembali berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya. Yah, saat itu dia terbaring di tempat tidurnya selama beberapa minggu, dan kami harus menggunakan obat untuk membuatnya tidur. Temari dan aku berlari ke kamarnya dalam keadaaan setengah tidur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja, kami mendapatinya tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya . Aku yang pertama masuk dan ketika aku melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aku segera menutup pintunya dan tak membiarkan Temari masuk.

"Gaara takut pada dirinya sendiri ... yah ... dan itu wajar. Kau tak keberatan aku menggunakan kata-kata kotor, 'kan?"

Ino mengernyit. "Aku ini seorang ninja medis. Aku bisa mengatakan lebih banyak kata kotor lebih dari yang kau pernah dengar sepanjang hidupmu."

Kankurou sepertinya merasa lucu akan ucapan Ino itu. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Ino langsung. "Dia mendapatkan ereksi pertamanya tanpa monster itu dalam tubuhnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Dan saat aku bilang dia ketakutan, itu artinya dia benar-benar ketakutan. Kau pernah dengar Gaara meninggikan suaranya? Kau pernah dengar dia berteriak? Percayalah, itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Aku harus mengajarinya bagaimana untuk ... 'menghindarinya'. Saat itu adalah saat yang menyakitkan bagi kami berdua. Dia gemetaran seperti seorang yang konyol selagi dia memuaskan dirinya sendiri dan menangis saat akhirnya dia selesai. Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan."

Dan kemudian Kankurou terdiam. Ino pun tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kakak sang Kazekage itu kini tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan tajamnya, seolah ingin menemukan raut wajah jijik karena topik yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Di sinilah Ino mulai bertanya-tanya apakah hal ini yang ingin Gaara hindari sebenarnya.

Sekarang, Ino menyadari bahwa apa yang diketahuinya tentang sang Kazekage sampai sejauh ini tak lebih dari bagian puncak gunung es yang mengapung di lautan. Sangat sedikit yang diketahuinya dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Pria itu tidak hanya takut untuk membangun hubungan dengan seorang wanita, tetapi dia juga takut akan salah satu hal yang paling fundamental dalam sebuah hubungan itu sendiri.

Tersenyum miris, Ino melangkah maju kemudian meraih leher Kankurou dan memeluknya erat. "Kau, Kankurou, telah menjadi kakak yang hebat untuknya. Kau menakjubkan."

Kankurou menegang dalam pelukan Ino. "Ap-? Lepas ... lepaskan aku! Aku tak melakukan apapun ..." Kankurou mendorong Ino menjauh, tapi Ino masih bisa melihat seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Diremasnya tangan Kankurou dengan cepat sebelum kemudian ia kembali mundur dan menatapnya. "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku soal ini."

"Memberitahumu soal apa?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Ino.

Dan Yamanaka itu nyaris terjungkal saking kagetnya. Membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat, Ino segera mendapati dirinya hanya beberapa inci jaraknya dari dada Gaara. Lagi. Gadis itu segera melangkah mundur, menjauh. "Bukan apa-apa."

_Yah, bukan apa-apa Gaara. Kami tidak sedang membicarakan bagaimana Kankurou telah mengajarimu bagaimana caranya bermasturbasi saat kau berumur enam belas tahun. Bukan itu. Kenapa juga kami ingin membicarakan hal itu, iya 'kan?_

Ino tertawa gugup.

Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian ia menatap Kankurou. "Para delegasi itu sedang menuju kemari. Di mana Temari?"

Kankurou ternyata telah tampak jauh lebih tenang daripada Ino. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lapangan dimana mereka melihat Temari tampak mengenakan kimono hitamnya, muncul dari balik kumpulan pemain musik yang sedang memainkan musik yang agak aneh dengan drum dan lira. "Dia sedang _final checking_. Apa ada yang kau perlukan? Tujuh belas wanita siap untuk melayanimu malam ini. Aku harap kau tak lupa memakai deodoran tadi."

Gaara tidak tertawa akan banyolan yang dilontarkan sang kakak. Berkedip pun tidak. Pria itu lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. "Aku minta maaf untuk semua ini."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tak apa, sungguh. Maksudku, seberapa buruk sih mereka itu. Iya 'kan?" Ino tertawa keras.

* * *

:::

* * *

Nyatanya pesta itu memang buruk. Sangat buruk malah.

Ino melihat dengan horor saat salah satu dari tujuh belas wanita itu mendekatinya dan melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Gaara sendiri telah dibawa menjauh oleh para delegasi—lagi—menuju tempat minum, meninggalkan Ino sendirian di sekeliling para wanita yang merupakan anak-anak dari para delegasi itu.

Gaara bahkan belum ada beberapa detik menjauh dari Ino ketika wanita yang memandang Ino tak ramah itu mendekatinya, tampak merah padam karena kesal.

"Butuh waktu dua hari untuk kami sampai kemari. Dan apa ini?! Kami harus mendapati kalau Kazekage-sama sudah bersama dengan seorang wanita pirang yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai tunangannya?" Wanita itu mendesis. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Ino dan menggunakan kelebihan itu untuk mengintimidasi sang Yamanaka.

Tentu saja Ino tak akan semudah itu diintimidasi. Tapi ia sudah capek. Para wanita itu membuatnya capek, semuanya saling bersaing untuk memenangkan hati Gaara. _Menyedihkan_.

_Saat aku dan Sakura saling bersaing memperebutkan Sasuke, apakah kami semenyedihkan ini?_

Ino berpikir sejenak dan menggeleng. Yah. Dia dan Sakura pasti tampak semenyedihkan ini...

Yamanaka itu menegakkan tubuhnya. _Lagi. _Dan bersikap selayaknya seorang diplomat. _Lagi_. "Kami minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini. Kami sangat jarang bertemu selama setahun belakangan ini. Masing-masing dari kami sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kami sendiri. Dia sudah beusaha untuk memberitahu Dewan soal ini." Ino tersenyum dengan tulus. "Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan kalian jika tak memercayai kami. Sebagaimana yang kau tahu, Gaara sendiri memang tak pernah benar-benar mengumumkan hubungan kami di depan publik."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," tukas wanita itu kemudian dia melangkah ke pinggir. Ino bisa melihat senjata wanita itu yang berupa sepasang pisau lempar yang disembunyikan dibawah jubah tipisnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Ino menaikkan alis, heran. Jadi semua wanita itu bersenjata. Seorang wanita tampak menyombongkan senjatanya yang berupa senbon. Yang lainnya tampak mengibaskan ke arah Ino sebentuk kipas yang terbuat dari bilah-bilah pisau yang tajam. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki shuriken yang tersembunyi di bawah ikat pinggang.

Wanita bersenjata bukanlah hal baru bagi Ino, tentu saja. Kebanyakan delegasi dan perwakilan selalu diwajibkan untuk membawa setidaknya senjata kecil yang bisa disembunyikan di balik lengan baju untuk berjaga-jaga akan adanya bahaya atau serangan. Meskipun demikian, Ino tetap tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendapati semua wanita itu memamerkan senjata mereka ke arahnya seolah ingin menantangnya berduel secara langsung.

Dan sialnya—dan juga merupakan kelalaiannya yang fatal, Ino tak membawa sebiji pun kunai. Bukan berarti dia akan lemah tanpa senjata _sih_.

"Aku akan mengawasimu," wanita itu mendesis dan kemudian membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat hingga jumbai di roknya berderak menghantam permukaan lantai. Ino hanya bisa terperangah menatap wanita itu.

"Oh, aku takut sekali," ucap Ino sarkastis, kemudian mengulas senyum seindah mungkin. Itu adalah kandidat nomor empat belas. Ino masih belum melihat yang tiga lagi. Dia pun berjalan menyisir lapangan itu, mencoba mencari mereka agar urusannya segera dapat dituntaskan. Kemudian Ino melihat salah seorang dari para putri delegasi itu di sana, di dekat meja bupet, memegangi piringnya dengan erat dan memandangi makanan yang ada di depannya tapi tak mengambil apapun.

Ino mengamati gadis itu dengan penuh minat. Ia lebih mungil daripada Ino sendiri, dengan rambut sewarna tembaga yang digelung dengan asal di sisi kiri kepalanya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan meja seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Hai," sapa Ino akhirnya, menghampiri si gadis asing dari belakangnya.

Gadis itu nyaris berjengit dan terlompat satu langkah saking kagetnya. Bahkan piringnya sampai jatuh dan bergemelontang ke atas meja. Dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik dan seketika mata birunya membelalak lebar begitu sosok Ino berdiri dekat di depannya. "Oh! Oh! Maaf! Kau mengagetkanku! Oh Tuhan ...!" Gadis itu kemudian tertawa nyaring lalu segera mengambil piringnya yang terjatuh dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan seperti sebuah tameng.

Ino tersenyum ragu. "Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Namaku—"

Gadis itu tampak sumringah, memotong perkataan Ino dengan cepat. "Yamanaka Ino dari Konoha, 'kan?" Tapi tepat setelah mengatakannya dengan nada yang begitu ceria, gadis itu sontak mundur selangkah. Seolah ia baru sadar telah bersikap tidak sopan. Tapi kemudian dia maju lagi dan dengan tangan gemetar mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku tahu kau siapa. Kau adalah tunangan Kazekage-sama, iya 'kan? Namaku Masami dari kota Pippu yang terletak di barat daya desa ini. Jauh, jauh sekali dari sini."

Ino meraih uluran tangan Masami dan menjabatnya dengan lembut. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Gadis Yamanaka ini tak mengira kalau ia akan bisa bertemu seseorang yang sepertinya menyenangkan di antara para putri delegasi itu. Mungkin Masami ini hanya menuruti sang ayah untuk datang dalam 'acara perebutan hati sang Kazekage'. Dan hal ini membuat Ino sadar akan satu hal bahwa mungkin saja tak semua putri para delegasi yang datang untuk memenangkan hati Gaara itu benar-benar berniat menikah atas kemauannya sendiri. Masami sendiri kelihatannya baru berumur dua puluh tahun.

Sementara itu Masami kembali memandangi meja penuh makanan di depannya dengan raut muka khawatir.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu. "Apa ada yang salah dengan makanannya? Apa kau tak menyukainya?"

Masami terlompat kaget untuk kedua kalinya, menggeleng dengan cepat. "T-tidak! Bukan begitu. Aku yakin semua makanan ini enak kok. Hanya saja ..." Masami menggigit bibir sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku punya alergi."

Ino menunggu sesaat, berpikir mungkin Masami akan melanjutkan kata-katanya namun karena dia diam saja maka Ino pun bertanya. "Alergi apa?"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala. "Alergi banyak hal. Aku alergi kacang, wijen, ... uhm kedelai dan gandum ... Dan kurasa aku juga alergi susu ... atau mungkin tubuhku yang tak bisa menoleransi kadar laktosa? Entahlah aku bingung ..."

Ino kemudian melihat pada makanan yang ada di meja dan menunjuk sepiring buah-buahan. "Well, aku juga tidak familiar dengan makanan yang disajikan di Negara Angin sih, tapi kamu mungkin bisa mencoba buah-buahan ini atau jenis makanan lainnya yang sudah kau tahu benar."

Masami kembali sumringah dan mengangguk antusias. "Ya, kau benar! Aku seharusnya mengambil makanan yang aku sudah tahu saja ..." Dan kemudian gadis itu pun segera mengambili berbagai jenis makanan yang ia tahu dengan semangat sampai piringnya penuh.

Ino hanya bisa menatap semua itu dengan tak percaya. Oh, dia tahu orang semacam ini. Orang seperti Masami itu adalah jenis orang yang sebenarnya tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, tahu apa yang baik untuk mereka, tapi butuh saran dari orang lain hanya untuk membuat mereka bisa memutuskan. Dia mungkin berada di sini bukan karna dia ingin menikah, melainkan karena ayahnya yang menyuruhnya. Dan meskipun Ino merasa bahwa Masami mungkin tak semenyenangkan kesan awalnya, tapi setidaknya gadis itu jauh lebih baik daripada yang lainnya. Ino pun mengambil piring sendiri dan mengambil beberapa buah tomat cherry.

"Ohya," ucap Masami sambil mengunyah sepotong buah plum, "selamat atas pertunangannya, Yamanaka-san. Kami berangkat dari Pippu sehari yang lalu, jadi kami baru tahu kalau Gaara-sama tak lagi perlu memilih salah satu dari kami karena dia sudah punya pilihannya sendiri." Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku sungguh minta maaf soal ini. Ayahku tak percaya kalau kalian benar-benar bertunangan. Tapi aku percaya. Menurutku kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi."

Piring di tangan Ino hampir saja terjatuh demi mendengar perkataan gadis dari Pippu itu. Mendapat ucapan selamat dari putri delegasi yang seharusnya menjadi saingannya adalah hal yang sama sekali tak terbayangkan olehnya mengingat sejak awal pesta ia sudah dihadiahi tatapan dan kata-kata pedas oleh para putri delegasi itu. Ditambah lagi ... apa kata Masami tadi, _pasangan yang sangat serasi?_ Pipinya sontak merona dan itu jelas bukan sandiwara. "Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar baik. Tak banyak orang yang mau mengakui tentang pertunangan kami. Kata-katamu tadi membesarkan hatiku."

Masami maju selangkah lebih dekat dan kemudian berbisik, "Apa dia sama sekali tak membuatmu takut?"

Ino mengejapkan mata pada gadis Pippu itu sebelum kemudian ia dan Masami sama-sama menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan tiga orang delegasi yang berbicara dengan penuh semangat mengenai sesuau yang sepertinya sama sekali tak membuat sang Kage tertarik. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada, wajahnya muram dan pandangannya lurus, menatap kaku seolah tanpa kedip.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Dia itu tak menakutkan kok. Lihat saja!"

Masami menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tapi ... dia tampak begitu serius. Dan kelihatan kejam."

Tawa Ino nyaris meledak mendengar ucapan Masami tentang Gaara itu. Tentu saja, ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Gaara yang menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada kaleng dan botol berisi teh dan herbal. Karnanya tanpa pikir panjang Ino berkata, "Menurutku dia itu cukup manis."

Masami memekik, senang. "Oh! Kalian berdua pasti benar-benar saling jatuh cinta kalau begitu!"

Ino mengernyit. "Uhm ... ya, dia itu tunanganku ..."

Masami menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! Bukan itu! Aku mengatakan begitu karna melihat dari caramu melihatnya. Seperti ... aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Seolah kau ingin melindunginya dari sesuatu ..."

Sekali lagi Ino mengejapkan mata, menatap Masami tak percaya tapi kemudian dia hanya bisa meringis sedih. Well, jadi mungkin dia memang ingin melindungi Gaara ... mungkin dari eksploitasi Kankurou dan semacamnya ... "Kau pasti akan berusaha melindungi orang yang kau cintai, 'kan?" Ino kembali menatap ke arah Gaara dan di saat bersamaan pria itu juga tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka berdua saling beradu di udara dan Gaara mengangkat satu tangan ke arahnya, sebagi respons akan kehadirannya. Kemudian, pria itu membisikkan sesuatu pada para delegasi itu, sepertinya meminta maaf untuk meninggalkan mereka dulu. Sang Kage bersurai merah itu lalu melangkah menuju ke tempat Ino dan Masami berada.

Melihat hal itu, Masami jadi gelisah sendiri di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis ini tampak ketakutan. "Oh, Tuhan. Dia kemari! Dia kesini! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yamanaka-san? Apakah aku harus segera pergi dari sini? Apa dia akan menganggapku tidak sopan jika aku pergi dari sini saat aku tahu bahwa dia sedang menuju kemari?"

"Tetaplah di sini. Santai saja. Ini 'kan cuma Gaara." Ino kemudian meletakkan piringnya di samping piring Masami.

Gadis dari Pippu itu tampak tidak yakin, tapi dia mengangguk mengiyakan karena Ino telah memintanya untuk tetap di situ. "Uhm ... yah, tapi ..."

Akhirnya Gaara sampai di tempat Ino dan mengambil posisi dengan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tapi yang mengejutkan Ino adalah lengan sang Kazekage muda itu, yang dengan luwesnya melingkari pinggangnya, seolah dia sudah sering melakukannya sebelumnya. Tangan Gaara mendarat di pinggul sang Yamanaka. Pemimpin Sunagakure itu kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepala dan berbisik di telinga Ino. "Aku capek sekali. Mereka terus bicara tanpa henti tentang unta dan plum dan perdagangan."

Ino hanya nyengir membalas ucapan Gaara yang terlontar dalam bisikan itu. Kali ini ia tahu kalau Gaara sedang tidak berakting, meskipun agak aneh mendapatinya mengeluh. "Yah ... trus apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. "Mereka mempromosikan putri mereka seolah putri mereka itu adalah barang dagangan. Dan beberapa wanita itu juga sudah mendekatiku. Salah satunya bahkan menyerangku di dekat meja minuman. Dia berusaha memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku."

Kali ini Ino balas merangkul pinggang Gaara sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau harus selalu bersamaku. Aku akan melindungimu dari wanita-wanita jahat itu." Ino berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat mengatakannya. Raut wajah Gaara saat itu sungguh tampak lucu sekali baginya.

Gaara sendiri hanya mengangguk patuh, memercayai semua yang dikatakan Ino itu mentah-mentah. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Masami. "Kau. Putri dari delegasi Pippu?"

Masami seketika terpaku di tempatnya berdiri saat Gaara menatapnya langsung. Gadis itu mengangguk kaku seperti robot, dan kemudian seolah tiba-tiba ingat akan tata krama yang diajarkan kepadanya, gadis itu segera membungkuk sopan. "Saya Masami, Kazekage-sama. Uhm ... Se-selamat atas pertunangan Anda."

Gaara menatap gadis itu, tampak agak terkejut, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Ino seolah ingin berkata, 'Dia tidak berusaha menarik perhatianku.'

Ino membalas tatapan sang Kage dengan penuh arti. "Kami tadi sedang membicarakanmu lho."

"Membicarakanku?"

"Yeah, dan aku bilang kalau kamu itu cukup manis." Ino menaikkan alis. "Kau 'kan sudah tahu kalau semua wanita di sini sedang berusaha memikatmu, jadi kenapa kau kelihatan begitu terkejut?"

Gaara tak menjawab, tapi malah mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Ino, kemudian sedikit menekankan bibirnya ke pelipis Ino, sukses membuat gadis Yamanaka itu tercekat.

Melihat itu Masami memekik dan segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh ... aku ... baru saja ingat ... kalau aku haus. Yah, sangat haus. Aku rasa aku perlu cari minum sekarang." Dan dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil piringnya yang sempat terabaikan, tersenyum sekilas ke arah Ino dan Gaara dengan sopan lalu segera melesat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ino menoleh kepada sang Kage, yang bibirnya masih bertahta di pelipisnya. "Ada apa?"

Gaara mendesah sedih, hembus nafasnya yang hangat menerpa kulit Ino. "Aku memikirkanmu. Apa mereka berusaha ... melukaimu?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu dan mengeratkan rangkulannya ke pinggang Gaara. Dari perspektif orang lain, mereka berdua akan kelihatan selayaknya pasangan yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang sangat pribadi. Ino bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan tajam—yang kebanyakan berasal dari para wanita itu—mengarah pada mereka. Ia tahu wanita-wanita itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara sepanjang malam itu.

"Well, memang ada yang mengancamku tadi. Yah sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan." Ino kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah meja penuh makanan di dekat mereka. "Apa kau sudah makan? Mungkin kau perlu—"

"Aku tidak lapar," ucap Gaara kaku. Kemudian Kazekage muda itu melihat ke arah para delegasi yang berkumpul di salah satu bagian lapangan. Mereka semua saling berbisik satu sama lain sambil melihat ke arah dia dan Ino. "Baru saja tiga jam mereka ada di sini, tapi aku sudah merasa lelah menghadapi mereka. Dan mereka akan berada di sini selama sebulan ..."

Ino menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menolehkan Gaara agar kembali menatapnya. Gadis itu agak terkejut atas keengganan Gaara untuk menatapnya. Sepasang mata hijau miliknya kini tak memancarkan apapun selain keputusasaan. "Dengar. Hanya dalam tiga jam ini, empat belas wanita telah menunjukkan taring mereka kepadaku, mengklaim bahwa mereka jauh lebih pantas untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Masami adalah yang kelimabelas, tapi kurasa dia tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Masih ada dua lagi yang belum kulihat. Kemungkinannya adalah dua yang tersisa ini akan seperti Masami—yang telah menerima fakta tentang pertunangan kita dan bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih—atau sama saja seperti yang lainnya, yang mungkin merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan kita." Menggunakan ujung jempolnya, Ino membelai pipi Gaara. "Kita harus tetap waspada, Gaara."

Dan saat itulah hal yang paling aneh terjadi. Gaara memejamkan matanya, mengangguk dan menyandarkan pipinya kepada telapak tangan Ino.

Yamanaka muda itu hanya bisa membeku demi didapatinya wajah sang Kazekage yang tampak tanpa pertahanan begitu dekat dengannya. Raut kelelahan yang telah menaungi wajah rupawan pria itu tak lagi terlihat dan Gaara bernapas dengan lembut hingga hembus nafasnya menyapu tangan Ino yang disandarinya. Rasanya saat ini Ino seperti sedang berada dalam posisi yang sangat intim dengan sang Kazekage, dan itu sedikit membuatnya malu.

Perasaan ganjil Ino akhirnya berakhir tepat saat kemudian Gaara kembali membuka matanya dan menunduk menatapnya.

Ino mengangguk dan menarik tangannya dari pipi Gaara, kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas dan ia mau tak mau merasa heran kenapa dia sampai merona. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Ino segera tertawa sambil memukul dada Gaara dengan jenaka. "Aku sama sekali tak takut pada para wanita itu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka harus diberi pelajaran kalau sampai mereka mencuri pria yang jadi kekasihku."

Gaara menunduk, menatap bagian dadanya yang sempat dipukul Ino dan berkata, "Aku adalah milikmu." Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan dan dia mengatakannya seolah dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap menjaga kepribadiannya. Sang Kage mengangguk, "Dan kau adalah milikku."

"Ah ...," Dan Ino tak bisa untuk tidak merona lebih parah dari sebelumnya. "Ya. Ya, aku adalah milikmu." Kemudian dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti orang kepanasan. "Wew, mendadak aku merasa haus. Sepertinya aku perlu minum ..."

Seketika Gaara tampak waspada. "Aku akan mengambilkan minuman dingin untukmu. Kau mau apa? Anggur?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku rasa aku tak boleh minum alkohol malam ini. Kankurou juga berpendapat begitu tadi. Apa kau mau pergi bersama? Yah, agar tak ada wanita lain yang menghampirimu."

Gaara menggeleng dan kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Ino. "Aku rasa adalah kewajiban pria untuk membawakan wanitanya minuman."

"Kankurou yang mengajarimu hal itu?" tanya Ino, hambar.

"Ya," jawab Gaara, sangat berterus terang. "Aku takkan lama." Kemudian sang Kazekage muda itu membalikkan badan dan melangkah meninggalkan Ino menuju konter minuman.

Dari tempatnya Ino bisa mengamati saat Masami melihat Gaara menuju ke arahnya, gadis itu melompat kaget dan tanpa sadar merapikan gaunnya. Ino kemudian melihat Gaara berhenti di depan Masami dan mengangguk dengan sopan kepadanya. Gadis itu mundur dengan malu-malu dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Gaara. Dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi urung saat seorang wanita bertubuh langsing berbaju hijau tipis menghampiri mereka.

Punggung Ino menegang tanpa disadarinya. Wanita itu ...

Wanita itu adalah salah satu dari dua wanita terakhir yang belum dilihat Ino malam itu. Dia hanya beberapa inci lebih pendek dari Gaara, jadi cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Rambutnya hitam legam berkilauan dengan poni yang menjuntai di sisi kiri wajahnya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan gaya yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat untuk menggoda para pria. Melihat wanita itu Masami kembali meraih piringnya dan undur diri dengan segera dari hadapan Gaara.

Alis Ino naik sementara ia menyilangkan kedua lengan di atas dadanya, menunggu dengan sabar. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan Gaara lakukan terhadap wanita yang satu ini, dan jika sang Kazekage itu tak bisa menanganinya sendiri, baru dia akan turun tangan untuk membantu.

Tapi sepertinya Gaara bahkan tak sadar kalau wanita itu sedang mendekatinya. Dia berdiri membelakangi wanita itu dan sibuk memilih gelas yang bersih di atas konter minuman itu. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil posisi di samping kanan Gaara, berpura-pura sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, menunggu sampai Gaara memerhatikannya. Sepertinya dia adalah tipe wanita yang terbiasa diperhatikan oleh banyak pria.

Setelah satu menit berlalu, dia mengibaskan rambutnya, tampak kesal karena Gaara masih tak meliriknya sedikit pun. Dan menyingkirkan gengsinya, wanita itu menepuk pundak Gaara pelan. Dan baru saat itulah akhirnya Gaara beralih dari kesibukannya mencari minuman, menatap pundak yang baru saja ditepuk oleh wanita itu kemudian melihat wajah si wanita.

Ino mau tak mau tersenyum saat Gaara tampak tegak kaku, dengan gelas di tangannya. Sementara itu wanita tadi tersenyum menggoda saat disentuhnya lengan Gaara dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Gaara sedikit mendelik. Wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian mengambil gelas dalam genggaman Gaara dan menaikkan gelas itu ke udara seperti gerakan bersulang sebelum kemudian menyentuhkan tepi gelas pada bibirnya, menjilat tepian gelas itu sedikit lalu meneguk seluruh isinya dalam sekali teguk. Gaara mengatakan sesuatu pada wanita itu dan ia tertawa dengan gembira. Ino tak percaya jika Gaara melontarkan lawakan, tapi wanita itu mengambil gelas baru, mengisinya dengan minuman yang Ino rasa adalah teh dan kemudian sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sang Kage yang berdiri tegak kaku dan membisikkan sesuatu lalu memberikan gelas baru berisi minuman itu pada Gaara dan meraih gelasnya sendiri. Wanita itu menyulangkan gelasnya pada gelas yang dipegang Gaara. Sang Kazekage hanya menatap wanita itu tanpa kedip selama hampir semenit penuh sebelum kemudian dia berjalan menjauh dari situ.

"Tunggu! Tetaplah di sini dan minum-!" Ino bisa mendengar jeritan horor gadis itu karna Gaara meninggalkannya begitu saja. Wanita itu seperti hendak akan mengejar Gaara, namun seketika dia menghentikan dirinya sendiri saat dia ingat bahwa dia baru saja meneriaki sang Kazekage.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas lega ketika akhirnya dia telah kembali berdiri di samping Ino. Ia tampak menyedihkan.

Dengan cepat Ino segera membelai punggung sang Kazekage berambut merah itu dan kemudian merangkul kembali pinggangnya. Ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menunjukkan pada wanita tadi betapa mesranya ia dan Gaara. "Kau menanganinya dengan cukup baik."

Gaara menggeleng. "Dia adalah wanita yang mengerikan."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya." Ino berkata dan mengangguk berterima kasih saat Gaara mengulurkan segelas minuman yang telah dibawanya. "Well, aku tadi sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu _toh_."

"Seharusnya aku tadi mendengarkanmu," ucap Gaara sedih dan dia pun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Ino saat dilihatnya wanita tadi masih memandangi mereka dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

Ino menggeleng kemudian meneguk tehnya banyak-banyak sebagai usaha untuk menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak. Dia tak ingin mempermalukan Gaara, karena pria itu tampaknya sudah sangat kesusahan.

"Well, sekarang tinggal satu orang kandidat yang belum kulihat," ucapnya pada Gaara saat pria itu menggosok ujung hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya yang tak melingkari pinggang Ino. "Dan sejauh ini, wanita tadi itu yang paling cantik. Menurutmu dia itu bagaimana?"

Gaara menggigil. "Dia itu ... menakutkan. Dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya diucapkan oleh seorang wanita."

Kali ini Ino benar-benar ingin tertawa. Karenanya dia kembali meneguk tehnya sampai habis dan menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke atas meja di dekat mereka. "Jangan takut. Kau hanya perlu terus bersamaku sepanjang malam ini dan kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara mengangguk, memercayai perkataan Ino sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Ino, ketegangan di pundaknya perlahan memudar.

Ino tidak tahu apakah karena cuaca malam itu, atau karena sebagian sisi tubuh Gaara yang menekan tubuhnya yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Disekanya keringat yang menetes dari kening, menyibakkan poni sampingnya yang menjuntai menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya itu dan kemudian menaruhnya di belakang telinganya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan saat itulah dia menghirup wangi kayu manis yang bercampur dengan wangi tubuh Gaara yang masih ia ingat saat pria itu meminjamkan jubah Kage-nya. Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan merasakan tangannya menarik kerahnya sendiri dengan gusar. Kenapa rasanya sekarang begitu panas?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengubah posisinya. Dagunya masih berada di atas puncak kepala Ino. Dia bisa merasakan suara pria itu bergetar di dadanya dan Ino bisa melihat gerak jakun di leher sang Kazekage yang jenjang. Ino memalingkan muka dengan segera.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, ini cuma perasaanku saja atau malam ini memang panas ya?"

"Malam ini cukup dingin malah," sahut Gaara dan sekali lagi Ino terpana dengan gerak jakun Gaara.

Ino terkikik. _Terkikik?_ "Ah, jadi cuma aku ya ..." Ino mendongak dan menggerakkan jarinya di permukaan leher Gaara, meraba-rabanya dengan gerakan melingkar.

Tubuh Gaara seketika menjadi kaku. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Ino tercekat. Segeranya ditariknya tangannya dari leher Gaara dan mengusap dahinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? "Aku tak tahu. Maaf. Aku rasa ... aku hanya ..." _Sangat, sangat panas sekali ...!_

Tangan Ino yang semula berada di pinggang Gaara, tanpa bisa Ino cegah—seolah bergerak sendiri—bergerak turun, turun ...

Tangannya meremas pantat Gaara. _Oh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?_

Gaara sontak memekik seolah kehabisan napas dan melompat menjauhi Ino. Matanya yang menyiratkan keterkejutan menatap sang Yamanaka lekat. "Apa-?"

Ino terkikik saat ditekankannya tubuhnya ke bagian depan tubuh Gaara, tangannya yang lain berusaha meraih sisi pantat Gaara, meremasnya dengan keras. "Maafkan aku ..." ucap Ino, merasa lemas oleh rasa panas yang berasal entah dari mana. "Aku ... oh ... Tuhan ..."

Seolah menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga, seperti ada seseorang tengah menggunakan _shintensin_ kepadanya, Ino melihat dirinya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

_Lepaskan tanganmu dari pantatnya, Ino!_ Ino memerintahkan pada dirinya sendiri saat tubuhnya menyandar kepada Gaara yang tampak sangat bingung dan sedikit ketakutan. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa. Sang Kage sadar bahwa dia tak mungkin bisa menepis tunangannya begitu saja. Tidak, itu akan membuat semua orang curiga bahwa hubungan mereka ...

Ino menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras di leher Gaara, berjuang dengan susah payah melawan keinginannya sendiri untuk tidak menjilati leher sang Kage. Kedua tangan Gaara kemudian memegangi wajahnya.

"Kau demam," ucap Gaara datar, wajahnya sendiri nyaris merah padam.

"Aku ... sangat ... panas ... sekali!" Ino melenguh saat tangannya kini beralih menuju pakaiannya sendiri, dengan menyedihkan berusaha merobek kancing bajunya.

Beberapa delegasi yang berkumpul di salah satu bagian lapangan pesta itu terperangah saat Ino berusaha menaiki pangkuan Gaara, yang tentunya mustahil dilakukan karena Gaara dalam posisi berdiri. Sementara itu wanita-wanita putri para delegasi itu mulai berbisik-bisik dengan penuh rasa jijik dan tatapan mencela.

Secepat kilat tangan Gaara meraih tangan Ino yang sudah akan merobek pakaiannya sendiri di depan orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka. Mata sang Kazekage kemudian tertumbuk pada gelas yang sebelumnya berisi teh yang diminum Ino. Gaara segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan marah.

Ino meraih wajah Gaara dan mulai menciumi dagu pria itu. Karena hanya itulah bagian dari wajah Gaara yang bisa ia raih mengingat pria itu begitu tinggi. Tetapi Gaara tak membiarkan dirinya terinterupsi hal itu. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Gaara meraih kedua tangan Ino dan mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan sang Yamanaka dengan satu tangan lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan mudahnya.

Ino hanya bisa terperangah saat perutnya mendarat di pundak kokoh Gaara. Kakinya menggantung di punggung pria itu. Ino terengah saat dirasakannya rasa panas itu mulai membakar seluruh tubuhnya dan dia pun menggeliat-geliat. Tangannya yang dicekal Gaara berusaha membebaskan diri untuk merobek pakaian sang Kazekage. Jemarinya sukses menarik-narik kemeja yang dikenakan pria berambut merah itu.

Salah satu tangan Gaara kemudian mengulur ke depan, membentuk gerakan yang biasa ia lakukan saat memanggil pasir yang terletak dalam guci yang kini diletakkan di kantornya. Pasir itu melayang terbang melewati jendela menuju ke arahnya dan meliliti lengan, tangan dan jari-jarinya, kemudian seperti peluru melesat menuju sekumpulan orang tak jauh darinya hingga tak lama kemudian satu jeritan terdengar terdengar melengking mengejutkan semua orang.

Ino mendongak dan melihat wanita berambut hitam bergaun hijau tadi terduduk di atas tanah lapangan. Kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang oleh pasir yang meliliti pergelangan tangannya. Seketika semuanya menjauhi wanita tadi dan keramaian di pesta itu berubah menjadi keheningan yang mencekam.

"Lepaskan aku, sekarang juga!" wanita itu berteriak seiring dengan usahanya yang sia-sia untuk melepaskan diri dari pasir Gaara. "Beraninya kau memperlakukan tamu seperti ini, Kazekage-sama!"

Mata Gaara mendelik marah. "Karena aku masih menghormatimu sebagai tamu, maka kau masih kubiarkan hidup. Memasukkan racun ke dalam minuman wanita pilihan Kazekage, aku seharusnya sudah membunuhmu. Segera kemasi barangmu, laporkan ini ke ayahmu dan tinggalkan Suna sekarang juga, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Dan entah dari mana, dua orang shinobi yang mengenakan seragam pasukan keamanan Suna segera menghampiri wanita berambut hitam tadi dan menggiringnya pergi dari tempat itu. Wanita itu sendiri tampak tidak terima, sumpah serapah ia lontarkan sepanjang jalan. Sepasang shinobi lainnya tampak mengawal seorang laki-laki yang kemungkinan adalah ayah wanita tadi.

Begitu para shinobi itu telah membawa pergi si wanita dan ayahnya, semua orang pun mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kazekage tampak begitu marah ..."

"Dia menakutkan ..."

"Wanita itu pantas mendapatkannya ..."

Napas Ino tersentak dan dia menjerit saat Gaara mengubah posisinya, masih dengan kedua tangannya tercekal erat oleh satu tangan sang Kage. Ino memalingkan mukanya dan dia membenamkan hidungkan ke dalam surai merah Gaara. Helain merah darah itu memasuki mulutnya seiring dengan dibisikkannya ucapan maaf.

"Gaara ... Gaara ... Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi ... tapi ... aku hanya ... sangat menginginkanmu sekarang ...!" Ino memucat oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Kenapa obat yang meracuninya ini tak bisa membuatnya melupakan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang? Dia benar-benar telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri! Gaara pasti akan membunuhnya setelah ini!

Gaara mendorong wajah Ino dari rambutnya dengan lembut, wajahnya—seperti biasanya—tampak tak berubah sama sekali. Sang Kazekage kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ino bisa melihat Kankurou yang berdiri kaku dan menatap tak berkedip semua adegan di depan matanya. Sementara Temari sendiri tampak pucat oleh rasa takut, marah dan khawatir.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf bahwa aku harus segera undur diri sekarang. Sebagaimana yang kalian lihat, tunanganku membutuhkan ... bantuanku sekarang. Dan aku tak mungkin menolaknya."

"Gaara ...!" Ino berteriak seiring dengan gerakannya menyurukkan hidungnya ke salah satu sisi kepalanya.

Gaara mengernyit ke arah kerumunan di depannya. "Kedua saudaraku akan menggantikanku mengurus apa-apa yang mungkin kalian seorang pun dari kalian diizinkan untuk memasuki menara Kazekage tanpa pengawal dan semua barang bawaan kalian akan diperiksa untuk mengetahui adanya objek apapun yang bisa membahayakan tunanganku. Bagi yang tidak setuju diperiksa, harus segera meninggal Suna." Pandangannya kemudian bertemu dengan Temari dan Kankurou, dan kedua saudara itu mengangguk dalam diam.

"Sekian yang bisa kusampaikan. Permisi," Gaara pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan Ino dari pundaknya untuk kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Kedua lengan Ino segera melingkari leher Gaara dan dia mulai menciumi leher sang Kazekage muda itu.

Sungguh, Ino seperti ingin segera mati saat itu juga. Dan fakta bahwa Gaara sama sekali tak menjauhkannya saat ia mulai menyesap kulit lehernya dengan keras, membuat segalanya jadi lebih buruk bagi Ino.

Saat akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Gaara, tentu saja, sebagian kecil dari dirinya merasa lega. Pria itu dengan lembut membaringkannya di sofa. Dan tanpa Ino bisa mencegah lagi, kini ia mulai berusaha menarik-narik bajunya sendiri. Ino mungkin sudah akan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri kalau tidak dengan segera Gaara memanggil pasir dari halaman belakang rumah untuk menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Ino terengah-engah melawan sementara punggungnya menekan sandaran sofa. Pandangannya mendongak menatap Gaara yang kini sedang berlutut di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sakitkah?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Ino menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha keras untuk melawan efek obat misterius yang telah ia minum dengan cerobohnya. "Rasanya seperti terbakar. Terbakar dengan sangat ... dalam konteks yang sangat buruk ..."

"Apakah ini sejenis racun?"

Ino menggeleng lagi, merasa kesal dengan tangannya yang terikat sementara Gaara berada cukup dekat darinya untuk bisa ia rengkuh. "Mungkin itu sejenis herbal ... sejenis herbal ... mungkin? Duh ..."

Gaara mengerutkan dahi dan berkata. "Maafkan aku. Minuman itu pasti ditujukan untukku ..."

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, rasa panas di tubuhnya berkumpul di titik-titik yang tak seharusnya, khususnya saat ia berada di depan Kazekage. "Aku rasa tidak juga. Wanita itu tak perduli siapa yang akan meminumnya ..." Ino gelisah dalam duduknya. Menyilangkan dan meluruskan kakinya berganti-ganti dengan sangat risih. Saat setitik keringat menetes ke ujung matanya, ia hanya bisa mengernyit.

Jeda. Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan menyeka keringat di dahi Ino dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku akan memanggil ninja medis kami. Mungkin mereka akan tahu—"

"Tidak," tukas Ino, menyandarkan wajahnya pada tangan Gaara dengan putus asa. "Itu mungkin hal yang mereka inginkan sekarang. Ini adalah jebakan agar kita mengakhiri sandiwara kita ..." Ia menekankan bibirnya ke telapak tangan Gaara sebelum kemudian dengan ragu dia menarik tangannya menjauh lagi.

Gaara tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Kelihatannya dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ino tersenyum lemah melihatnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kemungkinan ini sejenis ramuan perangsang atau semacam itulah." _Bedanya ini sepuluh kali lebih buruk!_ Ino merapatkan kedua kakinya, berusaha keras mengalahkan dorongan sensual yang seolah ingin menguasainya.

Gaara nampaknya sama sekali tak yakin akan ucapan Ino itu. "Adakah yang bisa kulakukan ... untuk membantumu?"

Ino merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Isi perutnya terbalik. Tubuhnya berteriak: Ya! Ya! Ya!

Dan kemudian percakapannya dengan Kankurou beberapa jam sebelumnya terngiang kembali di benaknya, bergema seperti gong yang bertalu-talu. Dilihatnya Gaara, yang sekarang melihatnya dengan penuh harap. Bagi seseorang yang Kankurou vonis sebagai sebagai orang yang takut akan hal-hal seperti _... ini ... _Ino sungguh tak bisa memercayai Gaara bisa menangani semua masalah yang terjadi di pesta tadi. Tapi, bahaya yang sekarang menjeratnya adalah hasil dari kecerobohannya sendiri, dan dia tidak mungkin dengan begitu saja meminta Kazekage ... dia tidak mungkin meminta kliennya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ... yang ... begitu memalukan.

Akhirnya Yamanaka _heiress_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemas. "Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Terima kasih. Tapi ... tolong biarkan aku tidur di sofa malam ini ya?Aku tahu kau tak suka tempat tidurmu, tapi aku tak yakin aku bisa berada di sana malam ini."

Gaara memandang Ino ragu. "Apa kau yakin bahwa tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu ...?"

"Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Kau sebaiknya tidur sekarang ... maksudku beristirahat ... kalau kau tak bisa tidur." Ino menggeliat-geliat. Panas di tubuhnya pasti akan segera hilang, tergantung dari seberapa kuat jenis obat yang digunakan wanita berambut hitam itu untuk meracuni minumannya. Obat macam apa yang digunakan wanita itu? Obat itu sama sekali tidak berbau, tak berasa ...

_Obat seperti itu bisa menjadi penemuan besar dalam dunia medis ..._

Gaara tampak ragu sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan berdiri. "Apa kau ingin aku melepaskan pasirnya?" tanyanya.

Ino menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum kemudian menyahut, "Demi diriku agar tak melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan dari ini, aku ingin meminjam pasirmu malam ini, jika kau tak keberatan tentunya."

Gaara tampak tidak setuju dengan permintaan Ino itu, tapi _toh_ dia mengangguk juga. Dan kemudian dalam empat langkah panjang, dia sudah berada di depan kamar tidurnya, membuka pintunya dengan ragu sebelum kemudian dia menoleh dan berkata, "Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Aku rasa sama sekali tidak pada tempatnya aku mengikatmu seperti itu ..."

Ino memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. "Percayalah, begini jauh lebih baik. Selamat malam."

Gaara masih menatap Ino dengan ragu, tapi kemudian (sekali lagi) dia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Selamat malam," lalu segera masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Ino memejamkan mata, merasa panas dan lengket di tempat yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, dan dia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang telah teledor. Tapi, mungkin dengan begini ia jadi tahu betapa putus asanya para wanita itu. Dia masih belum melihat tujuh belas—sekarang enam belas—putri para delegasi yang akan tinggal di Suna selama sebulan itu. Mulai saat ini ia harus selalu waspada, jangan sampai dia _kecolongan_ lagi.

Mata birunya seketika membuka saat dengan tiba-tiba terdengar oleh gendang telinganya pintu kamar tidur menjeblak terbuka. Dan Gaara yang bertelanjang dada, mengenakan hanya celana longgarnya yang dia kenakan malam sebelumnya, berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius.

Pria tampan bersurai merah itu melangkah mendekati Ino, menggerakkan salah satu tangannya dan seketika pasir yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Ino pun perlahan mengendur sebelum kemudian luruh ke bawah kaki sofa.

"Gaara ...!" jerit Ino saat tanpa aba-aba apapun pria itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya begitu saja seolah dia seringan kapas. Kazekage muda itu membopong tubuh Ino dan melangkah menuju _shower_.

Ino nyaris tersandung saat Gaara mendorongnya masuk ke bilik shower sebelum kemudian dia sendiri ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Sekali lagi Gaara meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan mencengkramnya. Kali ini sentuhan pria itu membuat Ino seperti tersetrum listrik yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Gadis itu sungguh membenci keadaannya saat ini.

"Gaara apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino lemah saat Gaara menggantungkan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang berada dalam cengkraman pria itu ke tembook di atas kepala Ino. Dengan tangannya yang lain, dia meraih kran shower dan memutarnya ke mode air dingin dan menyalakannya. Dan sekejap kemudian air sedingin es menghujani mereka berdua, seperti jarum-jarum es, menusuki kulitnya, menyakitkan.

Ino tak lagi kuasa menahan pekiknya saat suhu dingin yang segera melingkupi tubuhnya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu, seiring dengan jatuhnya bulir-bulir air menuruni setiap bagian tubuhnya, dia bisa merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya perlahan memudar. Dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dengan guyuran shower yang mengaliri wajahnya, membuat poninya melekat ke matanya.

Tangan Gaara yang bebas perlahan menyibakkan rambut itu dari wajah Ino, menaruhnya di belakang telinga sang gadis Yamanaka. Ino mendongak kepada sang Kazekage, rambut yang basah kuyup juga jatuh menutupi dahinya. Kini warna rambut itu sewarna anggur merah, matanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan tenang yang tak biasanya didapati pada seorang laki-laki yang mandi tengah malam dengan seorang wanita terangsang yang bahkan tak menarik minatnya sedikit pun.

Ino merasa kesulitan bernapas melalui hidungnya dan dia memfokuskan diri dengan susah payah untuk menghirup udara melalui mulutnya. Ia tak sadar saat Gaara melepaskan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya. Tapi ia sadar saat kedua tangannya berada di kedua pundak Gaara yang kokoh dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pria itu.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Gaara di antara derasnya suara guyuran shower di atas mereka.

Ino mengangguk lemah. Meskipun ia masih bisa merasakan 'keinginan' itu menggelora di perutnya, tapi dengan suhu tubuhnya yang telah menurun beberapa derajat, kini rasanya sudah tak sesulit sebelumnya untuk mengendalikan diri. "Ya, terima kasih. Aku merasa ... jauh lebih baik ..."

Gaara meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak Ino, sekali lagi. "Syukurlah."

Ino menekankan jari-jarinya dengan lembut ke pundak pria itu. "Tapi _toh _aku tak merasa benar-benar baik dengan kau di sini yang setengah telanjang dan basah kuyup dan kita berdua di bawah guyuran _shower_." Ia tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau segera berganti pakaian dan beristirahat. Aku berjanji padamu, hal seperti ini takan pernah terjadi lagi padamu selama kau di sini," ucap Gaara keras, kemudian menjauh dari Ino dan menatapnya lekat.

Ino segera berbalik dan mematikan _shower_. Keheningan yang kemudian hadir di antara mereka membuatnya tercekat. Dengan segera ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan merapikan roknya yang basah kuyup.

Gaara pun menyibakkan rambutnya sendiri dari wajahnya, membuat tanda di keningnya terlihat jelas. Mungkin karena masih dalam pengaruh obat itu, tapi Ino tanpa sadar mendapati dirinya menyentuh tanda itu dengan kedua ujung jarinya.

Gaara meraih tangan Ino dan mencengkramnya, menjauhkan tangan itu darinya, tampak tidak nyaman. Dia lalu menggeser pintu _shower_ hingga terbuka lebar. "Aku akan mengambil handuk untukmu ..."

Ino mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Dan dia pun melihat Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai ruang tamu.

Ino mengejap kaget saat dengan cepat Gaara sudah kembali lagi dan melongok ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh, dan, satu hal lagi. Aku ingin tidur di sofa malam ini," ucapnya.

Ino hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan meringkuk di lantai dalam bilik shower itu.

_Terserah_.

* * *

::::

* * *

**End of chapter 3  
**

**The Arrangement (Indonesian Version)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Arrangement (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by el Cierto**

**:::**

* * *

**Chapter 3, Part 3, Bagian 3 end ...**

**Maaf untuk typo yang mungkin bertebaran ... dan kata-kata yang kaku (kadang masih sulit menemukan padanan kata yang pas .. heuheu maklum masih belajar nih author ... hehe)**

Thanks for the warm responses, friends**. Always arigatou** ... ^_^

Sedikit lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya, tapi rata-rata tiap chapter The Arrangement memang panjang banget. So, _be ready_ dayo! XD XD

_**See you soon in the next chappie ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Minggu pertama Ino di Sunagakure kali ini tak bisa dikatakan benar-benar luar biasa. Dia tak bisa pergi berbelanja ke pasar dengan benar-benar tenang karena para putri delegasi itu selalu mengawasinya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dan yang membuat Ino merasa aneh adalah karena para wanita itu selalu berjalan-jalan pada waktu yang sama dengan Ino yang keluar rumah untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang calon istri Kazekage. Tentu saja para wanita itu tak hanya dijumpai Ino di pasar. Mereka ada _di mana-mana_.

Mereka ada di rumah kaca Suna ketika Ino sedang mengunjungi tempat pembudidayaan tanaman medis. Mereka ada di kandang burung besar ketika dia akan mengirim laporan untuk Naruto atau surat untuk teman-temannya di Konoha. Mereka ada di toko dimana Ino ingin membeli tirai dan seprei untuk mengganti tirai dan seprei Kankurou (tentu saja dia memutuskan untuk membeli seprei kuning dengan sarung bantal ungu). Dan mereka juga ada di luar kantor Gaara saat Ino mengunjungi sang Kage untuk membawakannya makan siang.

Ino menghembuskan napas lelah sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan, merasa usianya sudah dua puluh tahun lebih tua. Sejauh ini, hanya ada dua tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan aman, rumah Gaara dan kantor Gaara. Atau dimanapun Gaara berada karena tak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekat lebih dari dua puluh kaki dari pria itu. Tentunya hal ini karena kejadian di pesta itu saat Gaara mengusir wanita yang meracuni minumannya. Yah, setidaknya semua orang itu tahu bahwa akan membahayakan mereka sendiri untuk membahayakan Yamanaka Ino. Karena Gaara tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Putri Yamanaka itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah konter dapur dimana dia telah mencuci beberapa bawang bombay, timun dan selada yang rencananya akan ia buat salad untuk makan malam Gaara nanti. Selama beberapa hari ini, Ino mendapati dirinya berusaha dengan keras untuk memasak makanan yang sesehat dan selezat mungkin untuk Gaara. Sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan hal itu karena ia tahu Gaara membutuhkan makanan yang layak agar kesehatannya terjaga mengingat dia adalah seorang yang _workaholic_. Sementara bagian dirinya yang lain melakukan semua itu semata-mata karena ia senang melihat Gaara memakan masakannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang memakan es krim. Pria itu tak pernah berkata banyak tentang bagaimana masakan Ino selain kata-kata biasa seperti "enak" atau "lezat", tapi setiap Gaara menyukai masakannya, dia akan selalu memejamkan matanya setiap menyendokkan atau menggigit makanannya lalu mengunyahnya dengan sangat perlahan, seolah ingin meresapi setiap inti kelezatan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

Tadi malam saat Ino akan masuk kamar Gaara—yang sekarang sudah bebas dari sutra merah dan lilin-lilin—untuk tidur, Gaara memanggilnya dari ruang tamu dan bertanya, _"Besok makan malamnya apa?"_ Dan ketika Ino menjawab bahwa ia belum memikirkan menunya, Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian berkata, "_Aku ingin makan ayam rebus_."

Jadi, sekarang di atas konter dapur pun ada daging ayam beku yang sudah melunak di samping wortel dan kentang yang sudah dikupas dan siap dimasak. Ino bahkan tak sadar kalau dia terlalu awal menyiapkan malam kali ini. Gaara bahkan baru akan pulang tiga jam lagi ...

Karnanya dia terkejut saat terdengar olehnya ketukan pintu. Dengan cepat dia beranjak menuju ruang tamu lalu mengintip melalui jendela untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu.

Ino mengerjap heran saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambu pirang kelabu berdiri di halaman. Pemuda itu adalah Iwate, chuunin muda yang Ino lihat di kantor Gaara saat ia dan Gaara akan menuju ruang pertemuan malam itu. Sekarang setelah Ino pikir-pikir, seminggu memang telah berlalu dari waktu itu. Iwate pasti baru saja kembali dari Konoha. Pemuda itu membawa troli yang berisi dua kardus ukuran sedang yang Ino tak bisa lihat apa isinya.

"Yamanaka-san!" sapa Iwate malu-malu setelah Ino membuka pintu. "Kedatangan saya tak mengganggu Anda, 'kan?"

Ino tersenyum pada anak laki-laki di depannya itu. "Tentu saja tidak, Iwate-kun. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Ohya, bagaimana misimu?"

"Itu hanya sebuah misi pemandu perjalanan, jadi tak ada hal yang benar-benar menarik yang terjadi. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Yamanaka-san. Saya tadi tak yakin kalau Anda masih mengingat saya," ujar Iwate dan menyisirkan tangannya ke rambutnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan konyol. Gaara bilang kau itu hebat lho. Jadi, aku tak mungkin melupakanmu."

Iwate tampak tersanjung. Wajahnya sumringah. Setelah sesaat berlalu, ia baru ingat tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah Kazekage itu. Dia pun menggerakkan tangannya ke arah troli di sampingnya dan berkata, "Kazekage-sama meminta saya untuk membawakan barang-barang ini untuk Anda, Yamanaka-san."

Ino memandang kardus-kardus itu dengan penasaran. "Apa ini?"

"Hanya barang-barang pesanan Kazekage-sama yang harus saya beli di Konoha. Beberapa jenis biji-bijian. Dan beberapa pot bunga yang cantik," jawab Iwate sambil membuka kardus itu dengan bangga, menunjukkan isinya kepada Ino.

Ino tertawa senang saat dia membungkuk untuk melihat lebih dekat isi kardus itu dan mendapati pot-pot bunga yang dicat dengan gambar senyuman, pelangi dan kupu-kupu. "Dia memintamu membawa semua ini dalam perjalananmu kembali ke Suna?" Lalu Ino mengambil sekantong biji-bijian. "Biji apa ini?"

"Biji bunga Cosmos dan Tulip, Yamanaka-san," terang Iwate, "Kazekage sebenarnya meminta saya membeli biji Tulip kuning saja, tapi yang mereka punya hanya yang campuran."

Mau tak mau Ino pun menaikkan alis, heran memandangi kantong berisi biji-bijian itu. Ia merasa tertarik akan fakta bahwa Gaara ternyata bisa bersikap romantis dengan mengingat bunga favoritnya. _Atau ini ulah Kankurou lagi?_ Mencoba menyingkirkan prasangka itu, dia pun mengembalikan kantong dan pot itu kembali ke dalam kardus. "Trus kardus yang satunya lagi, isinya apa?"

Iwate menyeringai senang lalu segera membuka kardus yang dimaksud Ino. "Isinya beberapa kaktus yang telah Gaara-sama pelihara di rumah kaca, Yamanaka-san. Ketika beliau meminta saya untuk mengirimkan biji bunga dan pot tadi kepada Anda, beliau juga meminta saya untuk memilih beberapa kaktus untuk dibawa serta kemari. Beliau mengatakan kalau Anda sudah tahu apa yang harus Anda lakukan dengan kaktus-kaktus ini."

Ino menggeleng tapi tetap memaksakan diri untuk tertawa mendengar penuturan Iwate itu. "Yeah, kurasa aku memang tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan barang-barang ini."

"Apakah Anda ingin saya memasukkannya ke dalam?"

"Ya, tapi kaktusnya saja. Yang lainnya biar di luar saja."

Iwate mengangguk dan kemudian mengangkat kardus berisi kaktus dengan entengnya memasuki rumah Gaara. "Dimana saya harus menaruhnya?"

Ino menggerakkan tangannya ke arah jendela yang menghadap halaman depan. "Di sana saja. Ya benar."

Dengan hati-hati Iwate meletakkan kardus berisi kaktus itu di tempat yang ditunjuk Ino kemudian dia tampak memandangi ruang tamu Gaara dengan mata kelabunya yang besar. "Tempat ini ... kosong ..."

Ino mengedik. "Gaara tak terlalu suka belanja kebutuhan rumahnya sendiri. Tapi kami telah berencana untuk belanja beberapa perabotan setelah kami menikah nanti."

Iwate tampak gembira mendengarnya, wajahnya agak merona. Dan Ino pun ingat bahwa pemuda itu sangat mudah dibaca karena kepolosannya. "Saya sudah tak sabar dengan pernikahan Anda berdua. Saya yakin kalian akan memiliki anak-anak yang cantik dan tampan."

Ino nyaris terjungkal mendengarnya. Dia langsung terbatuk untuk menutupi kekagetannya. "Well, karena kau sudah di sini, apa kau mau minum teh dan makan puding dulu?"

Iwate mengerjap seolah ia baru pertama kali melihat Ino. "Bi-bisakah?"

"Kau tak bisa?" tanya Ino, mengira pemuda itu mungkin memiliki tugas lainnya yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Iwate mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Oh saya justru sangat senang. Terima kasih banyak, Yamanaka-san!"

"Panggil saja aku Ino. Yamanaka-san membuatku merasa seolah aku ini gurumu atau yah semacam itulah," kata Ino sambil berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Dia telah membuat puding yang cukup banyak dari sisa susu dan telur kemarin. Dan ia senang jika ada orang yang datang untuk memakannya. Gaara kelihatannya tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis.

"Ino-san ...," ucap Iwate dengan malu-malu.

Ino tertawa oleh tingkah Iwate itu. "Yeah, begitu lebih baik. Apa kau yakin kau tak akan dimarahi karena agak lama di sini? Aku tak ingin membuatmu terkena masalah."

Iwate menggeleng selagi ia mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan sementara matanya memandangi sekeliling dapur dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu seperti seorang anak kecil. "Saya baru saja kembali dari misi dan saya sudah dibebas-tugaskan oleh Gaara-sama sendiri. Beliau mengatakan kalau saya bisa libur hari ini setelah mengirimkan barang-barang tadi." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan barisan giginya. "Beliau selalu memberi hari libur setelah kami menyelesaikan misi panjang."

Tanpa sadar alis Ino naik sementara ia menyiapkan air dan meminggirkan sayuran dan ayam yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. "Ah, setidaknya dia memperlakukan bawahannya secara manusiawi. Hokage kami memperlakukan kami seperti hewan. Apa kau mau teh hijau? Kami juga punya teh bunga speatu dan camomile. Gaara sangat menyukainya."

"Saya pilih teh yang disukai Gaara-sama saja." Iwate menyanggakan kedua lengannya di atas meja selagi ia melihat Ino menyiapkan teh. "Meskipun, tak pernah terpikirkan dalam pikiran saya kalau Gaara-sama akan minum apapun selain teh hijau."

Ino menoleh ke arah Iwate. "Kenapa begitu?"

Iwate mengernyitkan hidung. "Saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya merasa beliau memiliki aura itu."

"Aura itu?"

"Aura teh hijau," ucap pemuda itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ino menatap pemuda itu beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tertawa lepas. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan, tapi tak apalah."

"Tidak, saya sungguh-sungguh. Maksud saya, ketika pertama kali Anda bertemu dengan Gaara-sama, apakah beliau tidak kelihatan seperti pria semacam itu?" Iwate menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, seolah mencari kata yang tepat untuk menerangkan maksudnya. "Maksud saya itu seolah Gaara-sama itu adalah teh yang pahit ... dan hati."

"Gaara memang suka hati, kalau kau mau tahu." Ino berkata lalu tertawa lebih keras akan penuturan Iwate itu. Begitu dia menyalakan kompor untuk merebus air, dia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi konter dan kembali menghadap ke arah Iwate. Pemuda itu telah mengangkat topik pembicaraan yang menarik. "Sebenarnya, pertama kali aku bertemu Gaara, dia tampak seperti seorang pembunuh haus darah yang bisa menghancurkanku dengan pasirnya kapanpun ia menginginkannya." Ini fakta. Pertama kali dia bertemu Gaara adalah saat mereka ujian Chuunin. Tentu saja Iwate tak perlu tahu hal _itu_.

"Jadi ... Anda takut padanya saat itu?" tanya Iwate dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tampaknya dia sadar bahwa dia menanyakan hal yang terlalu pribadi karena kemudian dia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan berkata, "Maafkan saya. Hanya saja jarang sekali saya bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Gaara-sama. Dan, bukan hanya saya saja, sungguh. Semua orang yang seangkatan dengan saya selalu penasaran pada beliau." Pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya lagi, tampak gugup. "Sebelum beliau menjadi Kazekage, beliau adalah salah satu guru terbaik di akademi, dan bahkan ada sekelompok besar genin yang mengaku sebagai penggemar Gaara-sama. Saya adalah salah satu yang beruntung bergabung dalam tim Gaara-sama. Beliau selalu kelihatan hebat, jounin tampan yang hanya berbicara pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Selain, tentu saja, Temari-sensei dan Kankurou-sensei, satu-satunya orang yang beliau ajak bicara dengan normal adalah Matsuri-sensei. Dan semuanya _tahu_ kalau dia menyukai Gaara-sama dulu."

Tangan Ino yang saat itu menyendok teh bunga sepatu tiba-tiba serasa membeku. Ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, topik tentang Matsuri pasti akan disebutkan dalam percakapan tentang Gaara. Dan tak ada sumber informasi yang lebih baik melainkan seorang Iwate yang sangat jujur tentang segala hal saat dia tertarik pada sesuatu. Ino mengangguk, bersikap seolah dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang ingin Iwate bicarakan.

Wajah Iwate mendadak memucat. "Oh, Tuhan ... Saya lupa kalau saya sedang berbicara dengan tunangan Kazekage ...! Maafkan saya, Ino-san. Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud ingin membicarakan tentang Matsuri-sensei!"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Oh jangan konyol! Dia itu murid pertama Gaara, 'kan? Gaara sendiri juga tampaknya senang pada gadis itu. Dan tampaknya dia itu cukup menyenangkan." Ino nyengir dan kemudian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berkata, "Sebenarnya aku pernah berpikir kalau mereka kelihatan serasi lho."

Iwate mengernyitkan hidung lagi. Itu pastilah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat ia tidak menyukai sesuatu. "Benarkah? Kami sendiri bahkan tak pernah sekalipun merasa kalau mereka itu bisa jadi pasangan. Gaara-sama itu terlalu pendiam sementara Matsuri-sensei itu terlalu ... bagaimana ya mengatakannya ... terlalu _fangirly_."

Ino mengerutkan alis, heran mendnegar penuturan pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Iwate menaruh telunjuk di atas bibirnya sendiri. "Tapi jangan katakan pada Matsuri-sensei kalau saya mengatakan hal ini ya?"

Belum sampai Ino menjawab, ketel telah berdengking nyaring, tanda airnya sudah mendidih. Dan Ino merasa bersyukur oleh interupsi ini. Dia sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam poci teh saat didengarnya ada orang yang mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Wow, siapa lagi orang yang datang jam segini?" Ino melirik ke arah jam dinding. Baru jam 5 sore jadi tidak mungkin itu Gaara.

Iwate segera berdiri. "Apa Anda ingin saya melihatnya?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi jika yang datang itu seorang gadis yang ingin membunuhku, bilang padanya aku sedang tak di rumah."

Iwate tampak heran dan bingung mendengar perkataan Ino itu, tapi dia mengangguk. "Baiklah." Lalu pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Saat dia kembali lagi ke dapur, Temari dan Masami berada di belakangnya.

"Selamat sore, Ino-san!" sapa Masami, tampak ceria seperti biasa. Selama seminggu ini, Ino bisa dibilang berteman dengan gadis Pippu it. Dia selalu dikawal oleh Kankurou atau Temari, tergantung kapan ia ingin bertemu Ino di rumahnya. Yang aneh dari gadis itu adalah dia suka berkunjung di sembarang waktu. Tapi gadis itu cukup menyenangkan sebagai teman dan dia punya banyak cerita tentang daerahnya. Selain itu, Masami juga akan memberikan informasi penting tentang para wanita putri delegasi lainnya. Dan Ino pun merasa bahwa Masami merupakan sumber informasi yang cukup bagus.

Ino mendongak dari poci tehnya saat Temari menunjuk Iwate yang tampak merona berat selagi dia menatap Masami, tampak jelas terpesona. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Gaara memintanya untuk membawakan beberapa barang kemari dan karena dia sudah bebas tugas, jadi kutawari dia untuk minum teh dulu. Air panasnya sudah siap sekarang, jadi sebaiknya kita minum teh bersama saja, kita semuanya."

Masami menepukkan tangan dengan senang. "Aku suka teh!"

Iwate tampak seolah dia baru saja menelan sebuah melon. Dia menarik kursi untuk gadis Pippu itu tanpa sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Terima kasih," ucap Masami, sedikit menelengkan kepalanya sambil mendudukkan diri. "Sepertinya aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya ..."

Lebih dari sekedar merah padam, wajah Iwate sepertinya sudah membiru. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Yah, memang Masami itu gadis yang cantik sih, tapi apakah pemuda ini akan sebegitu gugupnya saat berhadapan dengan lawan jenis? Atau apa karena ada Temari di dekatnya? Wanita pirang berkucir empat itu tampak tidak suka pada pemuda itu.

Ino meletakkan cangkir-cangkir teh di depan setiap orang dan meminta Temari dan Iwate untuk duduk. "Iwate baru saja pulang dari misi, Masami. Dan Temari, _aku_lah yang mengundangnya minum teh."

Temari mendelik pada anak laki-laki itu selagi ia mengambil tempat duduknya sendiri. "Aku sudah tahu gosip yang beredar di kelompokmu. Itu bukan alasan kenapa kau di sini, 'kan?"

Iwate tampak ketakutan. "Ti-tidak, Temari-sensei! Saya bahkan tak tahu gosip apa yang Anda maksudkan. Saya baru kembali dari misi, Sensei!"

Ino mengambil puding dari kulkas dan menoleh pada Temari, tersenyum.

"Well, ada beberapa pria yang tertarik pada Ino di sini. Kebanyakan dari mereka dibiarkan saja, tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau Kazekage sangat mudah cemburu pada tunangannya," ucap Temari lalu menyesap tehnya. Ini juga adalah bagian dari rencana mereka. Dan sebenarnya memang ada beberapa pria muda yang menganggap Ino sangat cantik dan berusaha mendekatinya selama beberapa hari ini. Sebenarnya, Ino tak keberatan, tetapi Temari merasa kalau orang-orang itu bisa menyulitkan nantinya, jadi dia berusaha untuk membatasi pergaulan Ino dengan menyebarkan rumor bahwa Gaara sangat mudah cemburu jika Ino memerhatikan orang lain.

Iwate menunduk. "Gaara-sama agak posesif saat pertama kali saya bertemu dengan Ino-san."

Temari menatap pemuda chuunin itu dengan tajam. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu terpseona dengan gadis cantik."

"Bukannya setiap pria seperti itu?" tanya Masami entah pada siapa.

"Gaara tidak," sahut Temari.

"Wah bagus itu," ucap Masami, merasa lega. Dia lalu menyibukkan diri dengan teh di tangannya, sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan Iwate yang mengarah padanya.

Ino meletakkan piring berisi puding lengkap dengan tiga piring kecil dan sendoknya. "Makan semuanya ya? Jangan sisakan sedikit pun. Gaara tidak suka makanan manis dan aku hanya suka saja membuat ini. Kecuali kau Masami, alergi 'kan? Apa kau mau plum? Kalau kau mau aku akan mengambilkannya."

Dengan sopan Masami menolak. "Tidak usah, Ino-san. Terima kasih. Aku tadi baru saja makan jajan yang cukup banyak dengan para gadis itu." Dia tampak senang. "Itulah kenapa aku meminta Temari menemaniku ke sini. Oh, Tuhan! Aku hampir saja lupa alasan utama aku kemari!" Gadis itu mulai tampak sangat bersemangat hingga perkataannya sedikit tidak nyambung.

"Ambil napas dulu, usap Temari sambil memasukkan sesendok puding ke mulutnya. Matanya melebar. "Wah ini enak sekali."

"Benarkah?" Ino senang mendapati orang lain menyukai makanan penutup yang dibuatnya itu.

Temari tertawa. "Well, tak heran Gaara selalu ingin cepat pulang seminggu ini. Ada makanan yang luar biasa lezat menunggunya di rumah. Padahal dulunya dia tak akan berhenti bekerja sampai tak ada satupun dokumen yang belum ditandatanganinya. Kau mungkin tak percaya, kalau selama enam terakhir ini, kantornya dibanjiri oleh kertas-kertas yang terakumulasi selama enam hari ini karena tak sempat dibacanya."

Rasa penasaran Ino seperti terpantik. Ia tidak tahu kalau Gaara akan menunggu-nunggu saat pulang kantor karena makanan yang dimasaknya. Tapi lebih dari apapun, dia jadi sedikit cemas karenanya. Kinerja Kazekage mulai menurun. Tentu saja, ini adalah sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan karena Gaara harus pulang ke rumah setiap malam untuk menghindari kecurigaan orang. Berusaha keras untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut soal itu, dia pun menoleh ke arah Masami, yang tampak menunggu dia dan Temari selesai bicara. "Maaf Masami. Kau tadi mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting 'kan?"

Masami sudah tampak lebih tenang sekarang. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Benar! Benar! Ingat yang kita bicarakan kemarin 'kan? Ketika kau bilang kau belum melihat putri delegasi yang ke-16? Setelah menjelaskan padaku empat belas wanita yang sudah kau temui di pesta malam itu—selain aku tentu saja—aku sudah bertemu dengan satu wanita yang masih belum kau temui."

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Siapa namanya?"

Masami meniru gerakan Ino, ikut condong ke depan. "Namanya Kaia dari Ainonai. Umurnya 26 tahun. Dan dia itu menakutkan."

Iwate mendadak mendongak dari cangkir tehnya. "Kaia-san? Aku kenal dia."

Ino dan Temari tentu saja terkejut oleh perkataan pemuda chuunin itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"

Iwate seolah mengkeret oleh tatapan tajam Temari. "Dia yang mengawasi anak-anak dari Ainonai yang ingin masuk ke akademi setahun yang lalu. Dia berada di sini selama seminggu untuk orientasi." Pemuda itu lalu menoleh pada Masami. "Dan kau benar. Dia itu menakutkan."

"Dia yang membawa payung hitam kemanapun dia pergi itu 'kan?" tanya Temari tertarik, pudingnya pun terlupakan. "Aku sudah pernah melihatnya kalau begitu. Kulitnya sangat pucat 'kan? Rambutnya pirang panjang dan dikepang?"

Ino hanya diam mendengarkan semua itu.

Iwate kemudian menoleh pada Temari. "Aku berada di sana saat dia berkeliling akademi. Dia dapat memainkan payungnya itu seperti pedang."

"Aku tahu," ucap Masami. "Awalnya dia bilang kalau alasan utama dia membawa payung kemana-mana itu karena kulitnya mudah terbakar, tapi semua orang tahu kalau itu adalah senjatanya."

"Jadi, mereka masih diizinkan menggunakan senjata," gumam Ino.

"Mereka hanya diizinkan untuk menggunakan satu senjata saja selama mereka di Suna ini," terang Temari. "Ketika kami memeriksa barang bawaan mereka, semua racun dan benda-benda yang bisa meledak disita. Dan kau tahu, banyak sekali yang telah kami kumpulkan."

"Dia tampaknya wanita yang cukup beradab, Kaia itu," Masami melanjutkan. "Sangat sopan. Dia tidak pernah bicara kecuali kami mengajaknya bicara. Tapi ..." Dia merendahkan suaranya hingga menjadi sebuah bisikan. Setiap orang pun mencondongkan badannya agar bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. "Dia tampaknya benar-benar menginginkan Gaara-sama. Aku bisa tahu dari caranya melihat Gaara-sama saat kami berpapasan di aula. Dia seperti ingin merenggut Kazekage dengan matanya."

_Kenapa aku sama sekali tak terkejut? _Ino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali bersandar ke kursinya. "Padahal aku pikir Gaara sudah membuat mereka semua ketakutan."

Masami mengangguk cepat. "Oh, jangan salah paham. Gaara-sama sudah membuat kami ketakutan kok. Tapi Kaia-san tidak. Dia adalah satu dari sedikit yang masih belum memercayai kalau kau dan Gaara-sama adalah sepasang kekasih."

Temari dan Ino berpandangan. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk menduga bahwa wanita bernama Kaia ini akan menimbulkan masalah. Yang aneh adalah fakta bahwa wanita itu sama sekali belum menantang Ino secara langsung.

Iwate mengerang. "Bukan sepasang kekasih? Hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat fakta kalau Gaara-sama dan Ino-san itu saling mencintai!"

Temari terbatuk dan segera meraih tehnya. Meminumnya dengan cepat.

Ino tertawa gugup, menghadiahi wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu _death glare_ gratisnya.

"Mereka bahkan tergila-gila satu sama lain!" tambah Masami sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Maksudku, Gaara-sama bahkan tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Ino-san!"

_Tentu saja begitu karena dia ingin memang ingin menciptakan kesan seperti itu._ Ino merasa pipinya berkedut hebat.

"Gaara-sama tak keberatan menunjukkan kemesraannya di depan publik?" seru Iwate tak percaya.

"Kau harusnya melihat mereka saat pesta penyambutan. Dia benar-benar lengket pada Ino-san." Masami terkikik-kikik seperti seorang remaja. "Dia mencium pelipisnya tepat di depanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu sehingga aku langsung melarikan diri ke konter minuman!"

"Tak dapat dipercaya," ucap Iwate, menggeleng-geleng.

"Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya," renung Temari. "Aku tak tahu soal ciuman-di-pelipis ini. Ceritakan dong, apalagi yang dilakukan adik kecilku itu?" sang kunoichi Suna itu menatap Ino dengan senyum menggoda.

Dan Ino sungguh ingin menendang Temari dari bawah meja sementara ia berusaha tetap mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya. "Maaf mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku tak mau membicarakan hal-hal seperti _ini_ di depan anak kecil. Ya 'kan, Iwate-kun?" Dia harus berbicara secara _khusus_ dengan Temari nanti.

Temari hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Well, aku bukan satu-satunya yang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi setelah insiden _obat-dalam-tehmu_ itu." Kakak sulung Kazekage itu tampak menikmati percakapan ini.

"Obat apa?" tanya Iwate, makin penasaran dan melihat Masami, Temari lalu Ino, ingin mendapat jawaban. "Apa seseorang berusaha meracuni Ino-san?"

Ino memandang Temari dan Masami dengan tatapan _awas kalau kalian beritahu dia_. Tapi sayangnya tak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang memerhatikan.

"Ya, begitulah. Yang meracuninya adalah putri dari delegasi Yiei. Hal kecil yang cukup mengejutkan. Dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman Ino," Temari akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi godaannya pada Ino, atau mungkin karena ia tahu Gaara pasti sudah sangat kesulitan malam itu. "Tapi aku tak akan menceritakan detailnya pada kalian semua, anak kecil." Dia tersenyum pada Iwate dengan manisnya.

Iwate ternganga, hampir meledak oleh rasa herannya sendiri.

"Tapi sungguh," ucap Masami, mendadak tampak sangat perhatian. "Wasapadalah terhadap Kaia-san. Aku tak terlalu baik dalam menilai karakter orang lain, tapi para wanita yang lain juga selalu merasa tak nyaman saat di dekatnya."

Ino tersenyum mendengar itu. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengingatnya."

Temari menghabiskan tehnya kemudian meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong itu kembali ke meja dengan pelan. "Aku juga akan memberitahu ninja yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal Kaia. Kami tak ingin terjadi masalah lagi dengan para wanita itu. Aku rasa kita tak ingin memperparah lebih banyak hubungan hanya karena hal ini."

Masami pun beranjak dari kursinya. "Well, kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku juga tak ingin terlalu lama di sini apalagi saat kau harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Gaara-sama."

Iwate melirik daging ayam yang terletak di atas konter dapur. "Gaara-sama sungguh beruntung ..." gumamnya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menumpuk piring juga cangkir tehnya.

Temari ikut berdiri. "Ya, baiklah ... sekarang kau tahu 'kan, kau harus mencari istri yang bisa memasak sebaik ia bisa bertarung."

Iwate menyeringai. "Yeah." Kemudian dia melirik Masami, yang tampak minyibukkan diri dengan kain jubahnya. "Masami-chan, apa kau bisa memasak?"

Masami tertawa dengan gugup dan masih sambil mengucek-ucek pakaiannya. "Aku menggosongkan makanan, jika itu yang mau kau tanyakan."

Temari menarik Iwate dan menjewer telinganya. "Jangan coba merayu putri para delegasi, bodoh!"

Iwate mengernyit sakit. "Temari-sensei! Maafkan aku! Sakit ... ow!"

Temari menarik pemuda chuunin itu untuk mengikutinya. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Ino dengan tatapan penuh pengertian. "Terima kasih untuk tehnya, Ino. Hati-hati saat kau keluar rumah." Dengan ini dia pun menyeret Iwate yang sibuk protes keluar dari dapur.

Ino melambaikan tangannya kepada dua orang itu. "Ya. Terima kasih telah membawakan pot dan biji bunganya kemari, Iwate-kun."

Iwate tertawa dan balas melambai. Temari sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Masami bergegas menghampiri Ino dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dan Ino tak bisa memungkiri bahwa gadis Pippu ini memang benar-benar manis. "Sampai jumpa lagi saat Temari-san punya waktu untuk menemaniku kemari, oke? Aku sangat suka mengunjungimu. Kau sangat baik padaku." Dan gadis itu mencium pipi Ino sebelum kemudian melesat keluar dapur menyusul langkah Temari dan Iwate.

Gadis itu berlari mengejar Temari dan Iwate dan mengucapkan salam terakhirnya sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Masami terkikik-kikik, Iwate menggerundel, dan Temari tertawa senang atas ketidakberuntungan muridnya itu.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya berputar kembali mengolah informasi tentang Kaia yang diberitahukan Masami seiring langkahnya kembali ke dapur dan mulai memasak ayam rebus pesanan Gaara.

Seorang wanita berpayung? Bagi seseorang yang seharusnya kelihatan menonjol dengan senjata yang tak lazim seperti itu, kenapa ia belum bertemu dengan wanita itu. Apa mungkin wanita itu sengaja menghindarinya? Jika iya, apa alasannya? Dari cara Masami, Iwate dan Temari membicarakannya, dia tahu wanita itu tak mungkin takut padanya; wanita itu bahkan tampak cukup tangguh untuk berduel dengannya secara langsung dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Ino mengerutkan alis. Dia berharap wanita itu tak akan menyulitkan Gaara.

Setelah percakapannya dengan Kankurou minggu lalu sebelum dimulainya pesta, masalah terbesar yang ia khawatirkan adalah jika seorang putri delegasi dengan berani menekan Gaara secara langsung. Dia tahu Gaara akan bisa menjaga dirinya apapun yang terjadi, tetapi mungkin sudah sifat alami Ino untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Ia telah menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan mengkhawatirkan Chouji dan Shikamaru hanya karena mereka adalah laki-laki. Dan kali ini pun seorang laki-laki, yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan secara emosional daripada kedua rekan setimnya. Selama beberapa hari ini sebenarnya ia mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia telah melewati batas dengan ikut campur dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

Jika Ino bisa memosisikan diri dalam perspektif yang tepat, satu-satunya yang harus dikhawatirkannya adalah misinya, yaitu meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Gaara benar-benar bertunangan dengannya, yang mana sampai sejauh ini ia sudah melakukannya dengan cukup baik.

Ino merasa bahwa sudah menjadi nalurinya untuk mengkhawatirkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia tak bisa menolak keinginan dari dalam dirinya sendiri yang ingin melindungi Kazekage. Dari siapa atau apa, ia tak tahu pasti. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Gaara membutuhkan perlindungan atau tidak. Tapi setiap kali ia melihat pria itu sedang tidak bekerja atau tidak di kantornya, ia akan selalu mendapati kesan anak yang tersesat dan ragu, seorang anak yang sangat menginginkan petunjuk dan kepastian, yang tampaknya tak sepenuhnya ia miliki dan tak seorang pun di sekitarnya yang memberikan hal itu kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar Ino menyentil daging ayam di hadapannya sementara tatapannya mengarah ke jendela kebun dan ruang kosong di di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin kaktus-kaktus Gaara akan bahagia berada di dekat jendela. Dia akan bertanya pada Gaara soal itu saat pria itu sudah pulang nanti. Menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Kazekage dari benaknya, gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian mulai memotongi daging ayam menjadi potongan kecil-kecil, seukuran gigitan pada umumnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia mulai tersenyum sendiri saat kata-kata Temari sebelumnya terngiang di benaknya.

"_...tak heran Gaara selalu ingin cepat pulang seminggu ini. Ada makanan yang luar biasa lezat menunggunya di rumah."_

Jadi, ia sudah menanti-anti saat pulang ke rumah. Sungguh tak pernah benar-benar terlintas dalam benaknya, kemungkinan bahwa Gaara benar-benar menikmati masakannya. Ia telah memintanya pulang ke rumah karena ia tahu itu adalah salah satu hal yang akan membuat akting mereka sukses. Tapi, untuk mendapati bahwa ia benar-benar senang pulang ke rumah setelah seharian bekerja, sungguh membuat Ino senang. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberikan rasa nyaman kepada pria yang telah mendapati banyak kesedihan sejak ia dilahirkan.

Gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian berlutut untuk meraih panci yang cukup besar dari bawah bak cuci piring, mengisinya dengan air dan menempatkannya ke atas kompor. Tanpa sadar ia mendendangkan sebuah lagu sementara benaknya menciptakan sebuah bayangan akan ekspresi Gaara selagi pria itu menikmati ayam rebus buatannya, bagaimana dia akan memejamkan matanya setiap kali ia menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya dan bagaimana dia akan mengangguk dan mengatakan, 'Rasanya enak', dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi bagi Ino, itu pun sudah lebih dari cukup.

:::

Saat waktu menunjukkan 15 menit menuju pukul 7 malam, ayam rebus yang dimasak Ino sudah mendidih dengan senangnya di atas kompor dan dapur itu pun segera dipenuhi wangi masakan Ino yang ia tahu akan menyenangkan Gaara.

Tepat pukul 7, Ino telah menata meja maka, menyiapkan salad dan ketel untuk membuat teh sehabis makan yang kini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Gaara sudah akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Pada pukul 7 lewat lima belas menit, Ino sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, siap memberi Gaara tepukan lembut di punggung atas kerja kerasnya seharian.

Pada pukul 7 lewat 30 menit Ino sudah mulai melihat ke arah jendela, merasa heran mengapa Gaara masih belum pulang juga. Mengira bahwa mungkin pria itu masih tertahan oleh pekerjaannya, ia pun mematikan kompor dan menutup panci berisi ayam rebus yang menggoda selera itu.

Temari telah mengatakan kalau pekerjaan Gaara menumpuk. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya. Menyadari kemungkinan bahwa Gaara akan pulang telat, ia pun menutup salad yang telah ia siapkan di meja dengan penutup makanan dan memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan melihat-lihat koleksi kaktus Gaara.

Kazekage muda itu punya banyak jenis kaktus. Ada kaktus berduri dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Ada juga kaktus batang dengan bunga pink kecil-kecil pada bagian atasnya yang membuatnya tampak seperti topi sombrero kecil. Karena Ino selalu menyukai tanaman hijau, ia tak pernah benar-benar berpikir untuk membiakkan kaktus di Konoha. Tapi sekarang, saat melihat koleksi kaktus Gaara itu, ia mulai heran mengapa ia tak pernah berpikir tentang itu sebelumnya.

_Saat aku pulang nanti, aku harus membawa beberapa kaktus ini. Aku yakin Gaara tak akan keberatan. _Dia tersenyum bahagia dengan pikiran bahwa ia akan membuat trend kaktus di Konoha. _Jika kita menghias pot kaktus-katus ini dengan pita cantik, maka tanaman ini akan menjadi hadiah yang menarik._

Karena bosan atau karena sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, Ino kemudian mendapati dirinya sudah memindahkan kaktus-kaktus Gaara itu ke dekat jendela, bahkan meskipun sebelumnya ia sudah memutuskan akan menanyakan dulu pada Gaara soal itu. Dan saat akhirnya dia puas akan hasil kerjanya menata kaktus-kaktus itu di dekat jendela, ia terhenyak saat melihat penunjuk waktu yang tergantung di dinding tak jauh darinya. Ternyata sudah hampir jam 8 malam. Dan Gaara masih belum pulang ...

Ino mengerutkan kening. Ia berharapa para putri delegasi itu tak melakukan apapun ...

Pikiran itu segera tersingkirkan mengingat tak ada seorang pun yang normal akan berani mengganggu Gaara selagi ia masih bekerja. Ino pun kembali ke dapur dan menatap ayam rebus yang telah dimasaknya dengan suka cita.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melipat kedua lengan di atas perut, ia mulai berpikir. Gaara pastilah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, tapi itu tak akan membuatnya melupakan waktu makan malam _toh_. Ia sudah mendapati kalau pria itu sudah cukup menyiksa tubuhnya terlalu keras sejak ia menjadi seorang Kage, dan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan ialah mendapati orang lain berpikiran bahwa Gaara memiliki tunangan yang tak memedulikan kesehatannya.

Memutuskan bahwa sudah menjadi tugas seorang istri yang baik untuk membawakan suaminya makan malam, Ino pun meraih sebuah kotak makanan dari dalam lemari gantung. Ia memasukkan banyak ayam rebus ke dalam bagian kotak paling besar yang ada, kemudian nasi di kotak lainnya dan salad di dalam kotak lainnya lagi. Kemudian Ino menyusun kotak-kotak makanan itu dengan menumpuk satu kotak di atas kotak lainnya lalu membungkusnya dengan syal ungunya. Tanpa lupa untuk menyertakan sumpit favorit Gaara ke dalam buntalan itu, ia memastikan bahwa sudah tak ada yang ketinggalan sebelum ia kembali mengenakan cincin pertunangannya, mengenakan jubahnya dan melangkah keluar dari rumah menuju menara Kazekage.

Ada sejumlah shinobi yang Ino jumpai sepanjang jalan menuju kantor Gaara. Beberapa chuunin muda akan melambaikan tangan padanya dengan malu-malu saat ia melewati mereka menyebrangi aula dan Ino membalasnya dengan senyum sopannya. Kemudian ada pula yang menghentikan langkah untuk berbicara padanya dan Ino harus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia sedang buru-buru karena Gaara belum makan dan bahwa dia datang untuk membawakan makan malamnya. Mereka akan menatap bungkusan makanan di tangan Ino dengan ingin, bercanda bahwa mereka ingin merasakan masakannya sebelum kemudian membungkuk padanya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sendiri.

Ino bernapas lega saat akhirnya ia sampai juga di lantai tempat kantor Gaara berada tanpa bertemu dengan satupun putri delegasi (atau diserang oleh mereka) mengingat para tamu itu tinggal di menara yang sama dengan kantor Gaara berada.

Memondong bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya dengan satu lengan, ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Gaara dua kali. Ia menunggu respons Gaara sesaat, sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan saat mengiriminya makan siang. Karenanya ia hanya bisa mengernyit heran saat respons Gaara tak kunjung terdengar. Sekali lagi Ino mengetuk pintu. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Gaara?" panggilnya. "Aku masuk ya?"

Dengan perlahan Ino memutar kenob pintu dan mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung di atas meja Gaara yang biasanya selalu tampak bersih dan tertata rapi. Jadi Temari memang tak sedang bercanda saat dia bilang pekerjaan Gaara menumpuk. Melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan, Ino berjingkat-jingkat berjalan menuju meja Gaara, memastikan untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun.

Dan Ino ternganga akan apa yang kemudian didapatinya.

Gaara sudah ...

Gaara sudah mati!

Ino tak bisa langsung melihatnya begitu ia memasuki ruangan karena tumpukan dokumen yang ada di mejanya, tapi setelah ia mendekat, ia melihat tubuh kaku Gaara, wajahnya menekan gulungan yang tak terbuka di atas mejanya, kedua lengan terlentang sekeliling mejanya begitu saja, di tangan kanannya, penanya masih terjepit di antara jemarinya yang kotor oleh tinta.

Insting medis Ino segera bereaksi. Dengan cepat dia meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya sedari tadi ke atas lantai di dekat kaki meja dan sudah akan meraih pundak Gaara saat ia mendengarnya.

Dengkur lembut Gaara.

Ino menunduk menatap surai merah di hadapannya itu dengan mata lebar, berkaca-kaca. Apa Gaara ... _sedang tidur_? Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Dengan pelan, sangat, sangat pelan ia berjalan mengelilingi meja untuk menuju ke sisi dimana wajah Gaara mengarah. Takut jika ia sampai menimbulkan suara, Ino bahkan menahan napas seolah hidupnya sedang bergantung pada hal itu. Dia merundukkan badannya serendah mungkin, mengintip wajah Gaara yang sebagian terbenam di antara kertas.

Mata pria itu menutup sehingga lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya terlihat jelas, kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Sejumput surainya yang semerah darah itu bergerak-gerak di atas dahinya karena hembusan napasnya, menampakkan tanda kanji 'Ai' dengan jelasnya. Gaara saat itu bernapas dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan ia bisa melihat sedikit barisan gigi dari balik bibir yang biasanya selalu terkatup kaku itu. Aneh. Gaara tak pernah tampak sehidup ini saat dia terjaga.

Kini Ino jadi bingung sendiri, alisnya mengerut. Ia bingung harus membangunkannya karena Gaara perlu makan atau membiarkannya tidur begitu saja karena ia memang perlu istirahat. Tapi kemudian karena ia merasa Gaara akan pegal-pegal jika ia membiarkannya tidur di atas dokumennya itu, maka ia memutuskan untuk membelai rambut merah Kazekage itu dengan hati-hati, berharap dengan begitu akan bisa membangunkannya selembut mungkin.

Tetapi baru saja tangan Ino akan menyentuh ujung rambut Gaara, pria itu melenting duduk dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Gulungan yang tadi ia tiduri kini dengan nyamannya melekat di pipi kanannya seolah ada lem yang merekatkannya di sana. Dengan cepat dia menyingkirkannya dengan salah satu tangan dan mata hijaunya membeliak karena terkejut menatap mata biru Ino yang juga sama membeliaknya.

Gaara terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Tangannya yang memegang pena bulu bergetar, sementara tangan lainnya yang tadi menyingkirkan gulungan perkamen dari wajahnya kini mencengkram gulungan itu dengan sangat erat, dengan marah, seolah gulungan itu telah bersalah padanya.

Ino tertawa lemah sambil menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. "Uhm ... selamat pagi? Malam?" katanya ragu.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Gaara sebelum dia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh kepada gulungan di salah satu tangannya, kemudian kepada pena bulu yang berada dalam pegangan tangannya yang lain. Kemudian matanya menyapu gunungan dokumen yang terletak di depannya. Lalu kepada Ino, yang tampak sedang menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jam ... jam berapa ini?" tanya Gaara serak, tampak sangat kebingungan saat kemudian dia menjatuhkan penanya ke atas meja dan berusaha—tapi tak berhasil—untuk meluruskan gulungan perkamen yang kusut di hadapannya.

"Ah ya ... jam 8 lewat 30 menit. Kau seharusnya sudah pulang satu setengah jam yang lalu," terang Ino sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya setelah akhirnya ia bisa mengumpulkan ketenangannya kembali. "Dan karna kupikir kau lapar, jadi aku membawakan makan malammu kemari. Kau ingin ayam rebus, 'kan? Dan aku juga membawakanmu salad."

Gaara masih tampak sedikit linglung, jelas sekali kalau ia tak terbiasa ketiduran saat bekerja. Atau yang lebih buruknya lagi, membiarkan orang lain mendapatinya ketiduran saat bekerja. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menghentikan usahanya meluruskan gulungan perkamen yang kusut tadi dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Maafkan aku. Kau pasti khawatir tadi."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Tadinya aku bahkan mengira kalau para putri delegasi itu menyerangmu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah," ucap Ino sambil mengulurkan tangan, meraih pipi Gaara untuk menyeka noda tinta yang mulai mengering di pipi pria itu. "Ada kotoran di pipimu ... yah ... sudah bersih sekarang."

Gaara menyentuh pipi yang baru saja diseka oleh jemari Ino, kemudian ia melihat tangannya sendiri yang kotor oleh noda tinta. "Aku ... aku ketiduran ..."

"Apa kau tidur cukup lama tadi?" tanya Ino.

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku tak ingat." Tangannya kemudian menggerayangi kertas-kertas di atas mejanya. "Pekerjaanku menumpuk ..."

"Kau tak tahu?" Ino kemudian melihat bagaimana Gaara tampak seolah berpikir tentang kekacauan di meja kerjanya itu.

Setelah sesaat berusaha membereskan kekacauan di mejanya itu tapi tak berhasil juga, Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke sandaran kursi, memandang Ino dan berkata, "Aku lapar."

Dan entah kenapa Ino tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendapati hal itu. Mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat wajah tidur Gaara. Atau, bisa juga karena ini adalah pertam kalinya ia melihat Gaara tampak bingung di kantornya sendiri. Ini sebuah perubahan yang bagus, menurutnya. Karena setiap kali dia telah duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, dia akan berubah menjadi Super Gaara yang akan menyelesaikan penandatanganan dokumen dan permohonan misi yang jumlahnya ribuan itu. Tapi sekarang, inilah dia, tampak sepenuhnya manusiawi dan sangat lapar dalam kekacauan kantornya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan," ucap Ino kemudian mulai memindahkan tumpukan dokumen dari meja Gaara ke lantai. "Kau tak keberatan 'kan aku menaruhnya di sini?"

Gaara mengangguk pasrah saat kemudian ia ikut membantu Ino membersihkan mejanya. "Tak apa. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin setelah aku menjernihkan pikiranku." Kemudian dilemparnya beberapa sobekan kertas yang tak berguna ke dalam tong sampah di dekat kakinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membersihkan tanganmu dulu dengan handuk basah yang kau simpan di kulkas selagi aku menyiapkan makan malamnya?" saran Ino. Dan seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang baik—yang mana dia memang begitu—Gaara dengan patuh menuruti apa yang Ino katakan itu.

"Baunya enak," gumam Gaara saat dengan cepat dia membersihkan noda tinta di jari-jarinya kemudian meletakkan handuk yang kotor di atas konter.

"Terima kasih. Tapi ayam rebusnya sudah agak dingin. Tak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil membuka tutp kotak makanan itu dan menyajikannya di depan Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng dan kemudian memegang kotak makanan dengan tangan kirinya, sumpit di tangan kanannya. Ino sendiri duduk di sofa dan melihat Gaara mulai mengambili potongan-potongan daging di dalam kotak berisi ayam rebus itu sebelum kemudian menghirup kuahnya dengan senang hati. Matanya memejam setiap kali mengunyah makanannya penuh-penuh. Gadis Yamanaka itu pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan bahagia selagi mata indahnya memandangi sang Kazekage memakan masakannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Ino kemudian. "Kau tampak lebih kacau dari biasanya."

Gaara mendongak dari keasyikannya menikmati salad, menghentikan kunyahannya, kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino itu. Setelah sesaat, ia menatap Ino lekat dan berkata, "Sepucuk surat datang dari Yiei tadi."

Ino menelengkan kepala. "Dari wanita yang berusaha meracuniku itu?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Dia mengatakan kalau itu murni kesalahpahaman, yang mana sulit aku percaya. Aku meminta Dewan untuk membalasnya atas namaku mengingat semua ini adalah ide mereka yang mengundang orang-orang itu."

Ino tertawa. "Keputusan yang bagus. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa jika itu aku. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah berkata, 'Ya, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu karena telah memasukkan racun ke dalam minumanku, jalang' tanpa memperburuk hubungan dengan daerah itu?"

Sudut bibir Gaara sedikit berkedut, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya.

Sambil menunggu pria itu menyelesaikan makanannya, Ino pun berdiri dan mengambil buku Sejarah Suna dari rak buku kemudian kembali ke duduk berbaring di sofa dengan menyelonjorkan kakinya senyaman mungkin, memeluk salah satu bantal kuning yang ada dan membuka-buka buku itu secara asal. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Ino selama seminggu ini saat ia menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan makannya. Ia hanya akan berbaring nyaman di sofa dengan buku yang sebenarnya tak membuatnya tertarik dan hanya melihat-lihat gambar yang ada di dalamnya. Sayangnya kali ia salah mengambil buku. Karena buku yang ia ambil barusan ternyata sama sekali tak ada gambarnya. Dia pun segera menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di bawah bantal di bawah kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Gaara.

Ino mengerjap saat didapatinya bahwa di saat yang sama Gaara juga tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Gaara sambil meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas tutup salah satu kotak makanan itu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjongkok di depan tumpukan dokumen yang ada di lantai. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu file, membacanya sesaat sebelum kemudian mengembalikannya ke atas tumpukan. "Ini sungguh tak masuk akal," geramnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino sambil sedikit mengubah posisi berbaringnya.

Gaara menggeleng. "Mereka terus menumpukkan file-file ini saat aku tak berada di sini. Seminggu ini aku selalu pulang awal dan mereka akan terus menumpukkan file-file itu saat aku tak berada di tempat."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau harusnya melihat kantor Naruto. Kantornya itu bahkan sepuluh kali lebih parah daripada ini."

Gaara menatap Ino sekilas. "Bagaimana dia mengatasinya?"

Jeda. Ino tak langsung menjawab. Kemudian ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada sikunya dan menatap Gaara dan berkata, "Dia tak melakukan apapun untuk mengatasi kekacauan di kantornya itu. Tapi kau lihat ... dunia masih bisa berputar meskipun dia tak mengerjakan pekerjaanya dengan baik." Gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Gaara. "Kau bisa terus bekerja, dan bekerja dan bekerja, tapi semua itu masih tak akan cukup. Istirahatlah saat malam tiba. Bahkan meski hanya untuk malam ini saja."

Gaara menatap tangan Ino yang mengulur, kemudian ia melihat tumpukan di depannya. Ia mendesah. "Ya, kau benar."

"Tentu saja aku benar. Lihat dirimu. Kau tampak mengenaskan. Kau tak bisa berkonsentrasi dan kau tampak seperti orang marah."

Gaara kemudian berdiri dan menyisirkan jemarinya ke surai semerah darahnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Ino, tampak sedikit kesal. "Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tak ingin menikah."

Ino mengerjap. _Salah satu alasan?_ "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak bisa membagi prioritasku. Aku pulang ke rumah setiap malam dan pekerjaanku terbengkalai. Dan saat aku berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, kau akan menungguku di rumah dengan cemas," ujar Gaara dengan lesu. "Aku tak ingin berkompromi. Tapi aku juga tak bisa mengatasi keduanya."

Alis Ino naik demi mendengar ujaran pria yang kini berdiri menjulang di dekatnya itu. Disandarkannya kembali kepalanya ke bantal. _Mulai lagi deh_. Gaara ini, terlalu memusingkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu terlalu dipusingkan. "Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

Gaara menatap sang Yamanaka dengan enggan, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau kemari." Ino melepaskan bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, kemudian meletakkannya di samping kepalanya. "Kemarilah, berbaring sebentar, lupakan sejenak tentang pekerjaanmu setidaknya untuk beberapa detik dan berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu dulu. Mari kita bicara."

Jemari Gaara mengejang sedikit sebelum kemudian dia menyilangkannya di depan dada. Ino telah sering melihat Gaara bersedekap seperti itu untuk menunjukkan autoritasnya. Tapi malam ini ia berpose seperti itu seolah untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Menarik. "Kau ... ingin aku berbaring?" tanyanya lirih.

Ino mengangguk, menepuk bantal di samping kepalanya. "Di sini."

"Di sampingmu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Ino mengerjap, kemudian duduk dan menatap Gaara. "Kau tahu, aku sudah tak percaya kalau anak laki-laki itu punya kutu saat aku berumur 9 tahun," ujar Yamanaka _heiress_ itu dengan bercanda.

Gaara tampak bingung. "... Ku ... tu ...?"

Ino menahan tawa. Dia harusnya sudah tahu kalau Gaara tak bisa menanggapi lawakan dengan baik saat urat sarafnya menegang seperti itu. "Lupakan. Kemarilah. Berbaring di sini. Tidur." Ino lalu bangun dan beranjak dari sofa bed itu.

"Tunggu," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba, tangannya yang semula terlipat di depan dada kini terulur seolah ingin menghentikan Ino. "Kau ... kau bisa tetap di situ. Tolong tetap di situ." Ia kemudian memalingkan muka dengan ragu, tempat dimana alisnya seharusnya berada itu tampak mengerut seolah dia sedang berpikir keras.

Ino pun menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke atas sofa dan memandangi sang Kazekage muda itu berpikir. Pria itu tampak bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukannya sementara matanya beralih memandang tumpukan dokumen di lantai, ke pintu ruangan kantornya dan ke arah guci pasirnya yang bersandar di tembok yang agak jauh darinya. Kemudian sepasang mata hijau itu mendarat kepada sang Yamanaka, membuat gadis itu segera duduk tegak, tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

_Glek! _Gaara menelan ludah.

Ino menepuk sudut sofa, mengundang sang Kazekage itu. "Istirahatlah. Meski hanya untuk satu jam saja."

Gaara akhirnya menyerah. Dalam dua setengah langkah dia sudah sampai di sofa itu dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sangat berhati-hati, punggungnya menghadap Ino. "Hanya untuk satu jam saja kalau begitu."

Ino pun melihat punggung Gaara yang bidang itu naik turun seiring napasnya yang menarik dan menghembus. Yamanaka muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dan melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya. "Gaara?" dia mulai berkata.

Dengan ragu Gaara melirik sang gadis Yamanaka melalui pundaknya.

Ino mendesah. "Kau tahu, kau tak harus menjadi suami yang sempurna jika kau menikah. Aku rasa setiap wanita yang setuju untuk menikah denganmu akan mengerti apa yang harus ia hadapi. Seorang Kage memiliki tanggung jawab besar, dan setiap orang tahu hal itu. Bahkan para putri delegasi dari daerah-daerah bagian itu tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Aku tak percaya kalau siapapun yang kau pilih sebagai istrimu akan sedih karena prioritasmu."

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Setelah diam sesaat dia baru berkata, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu."

"Jadi ... apa masalahnya?"

"Dia mungkin akan baik-baik saja menungguku. Dia mungkin akan baik-baik saja mengerti diriku saat aku harus mengutamakan pekerjaanku daripada dia. Dan dia mungkin akan baik-baik saja dengan semua hal itu. Tetapi aku tidak."

Ino menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu menyibakkan poninya. "Apa ini urusan laki-laki?"

Gaara membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap ke wajah Ino langsung. "Urusan laki-laki?"

"Aku tahu, saat kau pikir bahwa kami, wanita, tidak bisa berbahagia dalam sebuah hubungan jika si pria tak bisa memberinya apa yang ia inginkan, maka akan kuberitahu kau bahwa kami bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan baik." Ino kemudian mengabaikan poninya dan meringis dengan manisnya. "Kami tidak akan mati merana jika kau tak pulang tepat waktu, atau saat sesekali kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada kami. Dan dalam kasusmu, jika _aku_ adalah istrimu, aku akan mengerti bahwa kau akan lebih memilih desa daripada aku dalam kondisi tertentu."

Sekarang Gaara tampak tertarik, sepasang mata hijau itu tampak lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. "Kau ... akan mengerti?"

Ino memutar mata dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, menyurukkan pipinya ke bantal kuning milik Gaara.

"Gaara, tujuh belas wanita telah bersusah payah datang kemari dengan harapan bisa menikah denganmu. Percayalah, bukan hanya aku yang akan begitu. Jadi, berhentilah untuk berusaha memenuhi khayalan yang mungkin telah ditanamkan Kankurou ke otakmu bahwa wanita itu tidak bisa berdiri sendiri, selalu membutuhkanmu dan haus akan romantisme 365 hari dalam setahun. Tidak semua wanita seperti itu, jadi aku rasa kau tenang saja. Sekarang kemarilah." Gadis itu menepuk bantal lainnya, mengundang Gaara untuk lebih mendekat.

Gaara berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menaikkan lututnya untuk lebih mendekat ke Ino dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian membenamkan pipinya sedalam mungkin ke dalam bantal hingga yang terlihat dari wajahnya hanya hidungnya dan salah satu mata hijaunya yang seperti kaca itu.

Kazekage muda itu tampak tidak nyaman, tak yakin di mana ia harus menempatkan lengannya. Pada akhirnya ia membuat lengannya tertekuk di sekitar bantal di mana kepalanya berada sementara kakinya yang panjang menjuntai melewati ujung sofa dan menggantung begitu saja.

"Kau tahu, saat kau lelah, meski kau tak ingin tidur, berbaring seperti ini akan membuat tubuhmu lebih baik," ucap Ino sambil mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi seperti Gaara, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Apa kau ... merasa nyaman berbaring seperti ini denganku?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya dengan lirih, tubuhnya kaku.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak keberatan. Kau?"

Gaara berpikir lagi. Setelah sesaat ia berkata, "Tidak." Kemudian kelopak matanya perlahan mengatup. "Aku tadinya berpikir kau akan keberatan."

Ino mendengus. "Aku tumbuh dengan rekan setim yang semuanya laki-laki. Tidur dalam satu tenda dengan anak laki-laki sudah biasa bagiku."

"Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji," gumam Gaara.

"Aku tak menyangka kau kenal Chouji." Rekan setim Ino yang satu itu belum pernah secara langsung berhubungan dengan siapapun dari Suna.

"Hmm," adalah satu-satunya respons Gaara saat kedua matanya menutup dengan sepenuhnya.

Ino memejamkan matanya sendiri dan tertawa. "Chouji berumur 23 tahun saat ia menikah dengan sepupu jauhnya di klan Akimichi. Pernikahan itu meriah sekali. Ada banyak sekali makanan."

"Kau pasti menangis saat pernikahan itu," ucap Gaara di antara hembus napasnya.

Ino mengangguk, ia masih mengingat hari itu dengan jelas. Shikamaru sangat bahagia atas pernikahan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Dan Ino pun tak kalah bahagianya. Begitu bahagia hingga ia menangis. "Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, Shikamaru pergi ke padang rumput. Orang-orang mungkin ada yang berpikir kalau ia tak ingin ikut beres-beres setelah upacara. Aku rasa aku bisa mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Aku mendapatinya di padang rumput yang biasa, melihat awan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia hanya telentang di sana sambil menghisap rokoknya. Aku ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan dia memelukku dan kami berbicara tentang Chouji dan istrinya, Nana. Kemudian kami berbicara tentang masa kanak-kanak kami." Ino mengernyitkan hidung. "Ia berbau seperti asbak. Oh Tuhan, kuharap ia menghentikan kebiasaannya merokok itu."

"Temari juga bilang seperti itu."

Mata Ino terbuka kembali. Dilihatnya ekspresi Gaara sudah jauh lebih tenang. Matanya masih memejam. Mungkin dia sedang berbicara dalam tidurnya. Ino tersenyum. "Mereka pasangan yang serasi. Mereka harusnya segera menikah."

"Hal itu akan membawa banyak kebahagiaan bagi Suna. Pernikahan antara Konoha dan Suna akan semakin meningkatkan kekuatan aliansi kita," ujar Gaara, lalu matanya perlahan membuka edikit. "Katakan pada Nara kalau dia memang berniat menikahi kakakku, aku akan sepenuhnya mendukungnya." Kemudian matanya kembali memejam, dan dia mendesah.

Ino membenamkan hidungnya ke bantalnya. "Ia mungkin akan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti, '_Menikah itu merepotkan'_, dengan wajah merona karena dia itu memang idiot kalau menyangkut soal seperti itu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau menggunakan pelembut kain untuk seprei dan sarung bantal ini? Baunya harum."

"Aku menaruh Camomile kering dalam kantong teh dan menyelipkannya ke dalam sarung bantal," jawab Gaara.

Kepala Ino sedikit terangkat, matanya menatap Gaara dengan agak terkejut. "Kau suka Camomile sekarang?"

Gaara akhirnya membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bantalnya juga. "Bunga itu mengingatkanku akan dapur kita. Mengingatkanku akan rumah."

_Mengingatkannya akan rumah?_

Ino membiarkan kelopak matanya mengatup perlahan seiring dengan kantuk yang dirasakannya mulai menyerang. Gaara telah menyebut tempat tinggalnya itu dengan _rumah_. Ia tak tahu kenapa hal ini membuatnya bahagia, tapi ia memang benar-benar bahagia. "Harusnya kau bilang lebih awal. Aku akan membuatkanmu penyegar udara dari Camomile untuk sofa di ruang tamu saat aku pulang nanti."

Yamanaka _heiress_ itu bisa merasakan Gaara menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, seolah sedang mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Mata Ino sontak membuka saat dirasakannya pria itu mendekat ke sisinya, kedua lengannya menelusup ke bawah tubuhnya, kepalanya menginvasi ruang yang berada tepat di bawah dagunya. Ino bisa merasakan ujung hidung Gaara menyentuh lehernya, napasnya yang hangat menghembus langsung ke kulitnya.

"Gaara?" panggil Ino, merasa ragu apakah sebaiknya ia membalas pelukan Gaara itu. Kedua lengannya berhenti bergerak tepat saat ia nyaris membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Jangan pulang. Tetaplah di sini," bisik Gaara, napasnya membuat leher Ino geli. "Berbicara denganmu ... membuatku tenang."

Ino tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Lengan Gaara yang memeluknya itu tidak erat, seolah ia memberikan kesempatan bagi Ino untuk menjauh jika ia ingin. Dan sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam seminggu ini mereka berbagi keintiman, hampir seperti _personal moment_ saat mereka tak seharusnya melakukannya.

Mereka telah memastikan diri untuk saling bergandengan tangan di depan publik, saling membelai rambut masing-masing, berbisik di telinga masing-masing seolah berbagi rahasia, hanya untuk meyakinkan—untuk membodohi—semua orang bahwa mereka benar-benar bertunangan. Tetapi tak satu pun dari semua akting itu mereka lakukan saat mereka hanya berdua seperti saat ini. Rasanya aneh. Melebihi apapun, Ino merasa seolah Gaara bergantung padanya karena keputusasaan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino saat dengan perlahan akhirnya dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pundak Gaara. Pria itu menyerah pada sentuhannya.

Gaara mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku hanya sangat lelah."

Lelah. Gaara selalu lelah.

"Bekerja kadang bisa menyakitkan," komentar Ino.

"Tidak, maksudku aku lelah akan semuanya." Gaara benar-benar terdengar kehabisan tenaga. Ino heran mengapa pria itu tampak masih berusaha begitu keras.

"Naruto memberikanku segalanya yang aku perlukan untuk memulai hidupku dan aku mengusahakan yang terbaik dari diriku untuk memperoleh kepercayaan semua orang, dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, tetapi rasanya seperti tak pernah cukup. Desa menuntut lebih dariku, hal-hal yang tak bisa aku berikan. Memiliki istri, anak. Apakah desa adalah alasan yang cukup pantas untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaan seseorang? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Suna dan Konoha, sejarah kita telah cukup penuh oleh hal-hal seperti itu. Dan sekarang setelah masa damai ini, apakah masih perlu berpikir begitu?"

Ino _speechless_ untuk beberapa saat lamanya mendengar perkataan sang Kazekage. Karena apa yang dituturkan Gaara itu jelas pengakuannya akan keraguannya sehubungan dengan tuntutan desa dimana ia telah mengabdi sebagai seorang Kazekage selama 14 tahun ini, dan kebingungan yang ia alami mengenai hubungan romantisme, pernikahan dan anak. Akan lebih mudah bagi Ino jika ia langsung menggunakan jutsunya saja untuk membuat segalanya lebih mudah bagi Gaara. Tapi ia tahu pria yang sekarang bergantung padanya seperti seorang anak kecil ini berhak mendapatkan segalanya yang jauh, jauh lebih baik.

"Aku tak ingin kau memikirkan apapun sekarang. Tidurlah ... tidur saja. Oke?" kata Ino, jemarinya merayap naik dan perlahan menelusup di antara helaian surai merah Gaara yang kusut, memijat kulit kepalanya dengan lembut dengan harapan dapat menenangkannya.

Gaara menggeram oleh pijatan Ino itu, terdengar mabuk sepenuhnya oleh kelelahan dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke leher sang gadis Yamanaka.

Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Gaara menekan lembut kulit lehernya, yang jika bukan karena situasi mereka, maka ia sudah akan berpikiran kalau Gaara sedang menciumnya.

"Memang baik memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain dan aku benar-benar merasa kalau kau benar-benar seorang Kage yang mulia karena selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain sebelum kepentinganmu sendiri. Tapi ... yah ... lalu siapa yang akan memikirkan kebahagiaanmu?" tanya Ino lembut, kini jemarinya bermain-main di helaian surai semerah darah itu.

"Tak ada seorang pun," sahut Gaara, dan Ino tak bisa memungkiri rasa geli di tempat bibir pria itu menyapu kulit lehernya.

"Bukannya tak ada seorang pun. Kau. _Kau_ harus memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, setidaknya sesekali, kau tahu?"

Gaara diam tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Hanya napasnya yang terasa menghembus leher Ino. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa sang Kazekage mungkin sudah tidur, hingga kedua lengan pria itu melingkari tubuhnya lebih erat, menekan Ino ke tubuhnya seperti tengah memeluk bantal.

"Masakanmu," Gaara berkata, "membuatku bahagia..."

Dan Ino tak bisa untuk tidak merona.

**:::**

**End of chapter 4**

**The Arrangement (Indonesian Version)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Arrangement (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by el Cierto**

**Cover (c) Yuzumi Haruka**

**:::**

_Thanks for the nice responses. To those who are curious enough to know what happen next and can't wait for the translation, then, please visit the original fict, which has already finished a year ago ... just visit the page of __**yuugiri**__ and you will find her amazing work there ..._

_And to those who have read the Neglish version __**but**__still like to read this Indonesian version, thank you so much for the appreciation *wink at Zoora-san ^__

Dan _curse me for being that absentminded, Ru-chan, of forgetting to mention your amazing work for the cover. So, minna~ _jika kalian penasaran akan gambaran saat Gaara yang memeluk Ino seperti anak kecil itu maka lihat gambar sampul cover ini ... yah kira-kira semacam itulah ... hihi

**:::**

**Always arigatou to you all ...**

***bowed***


End file.
